Advent Hearts
by GeneralDragon
Summary: Tifa struggles with alcoholism after Cloud’s second departure leaving her alone. Can Cloud return to help Tifa through her problems? Story COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Breakaway

**

* * *

**

_**I Don't Own Final Fantasy VII thats owned by Square This Disclaimer Goes For All Future Chapters As Well!

* * *

**  
_

_Alright this is the first time that I've ventured onto the Final Fantasy VII realm. I've taken a little time trying to find a somewhat origianl theme to write about. I hope I hit on something original instead of a nerve with this one. I won't give too much away but one of my beta's did tell me he wasn't the biggest fan of this plot. Be nice with your reviews and if you see a grammar or content error you want to bring to my attention please let me know through the messenging system through my profile instead of leaving it in a review. Enjoy!_**  
**

**Chapter 1**

_Breakaway

* * *

_

Tifa felt her heart grow heavier as she watched Cloud speed out of town on his motorcycle. As the motor bikes engine noise grew quieter Tifa's sobs became more noticeable to her ears. She couldn't believe it. Just a few days earlier, she had been so happy to see the Geostigma Syndrome disease cured. With Cloud and Denzel completely healthy she thought they could start their lives over. By this time all sounds of the motorcycle were dissipated and she could no longer see it. She then fell to her knees crying outside the 7th heaven bar.

"Cloud!"

Tifa shot up and looked around the room. She sighed when she realized she was once again dreaming. Wiping her tears away, she got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Flipping on the light revealed the sleep deprived and teary face of Tifa Lockheart. She stared at her face for a second and then turned on the cold water. The sharp cold of the water woke her up and she continued to finish up her personal morning hygiene ritual of brushing her teeth and taking a quick shower. After wrapping her hair in a towel, she returned to the bedroom.

Her eyes caught a glance of the nightstand, where a picture of Cloud and herself stood. It was taken right after the miracle at the church in the slums a little over a year ago. It was the one picture she had with Cloud that looked like they we're actually together. Cloud was smiling and holding Tifa around her waist. His blue mako eyes were staring at her as she smiled, looking back.

It had been that moment in the picture that Tifa had believed everything was going to be alright. She figured that Cloud would move back in permanently with her and the children, but it was not to be. Shortly after they arrived back at the bar, Cloud fell back into his gloom. He then announced a couple days later that he needed to go settle some unfinished business. Tifa fought to control the tears as she looked at the picture, but the effort was useless. Tears streamed down her face as she recalled the memory and Clouds happy expression after everyone was cured of the Geostigma Syndrome disease.

"Why…why did you leave me?" Tifa slowly drew her finger over Cloud's face in the picture.

It had been just over a year now. The last phone call she had from him was two months after his departure, which lasted less than five minutes. He had asked how she was, how things were going, and to let her know it was going to take longer than expected. When she asked how long, he simply replied:

_"I don't know."_

It didn't seem fair to her. Tifa had given her entire heart to Cloud, she had even always stayed up later after tucking the kids in when he was running late with a delivery.

"…kids"

The memories of Marlene and Denzel made the knife in her heart cut even deeper. After Cloud's phone call, Tifa had slowly started to break down. She slowly lost her warm and loving smile, and was hardly able to wake up early enough to make the kids their breakfast everyday. True, they did help her with the bar, and she knew she owed them so much more than her constantly drowning herself in self-pity.

It wasn't long before Barret noticed Tifa's gloomy attitude when he visited Marlene on his monthly visit. As much as he loved Tifa, he knew having the kids around wasn't going to help her situation too much, so he took Denzel and Marlene with him back to the new North Corel.

Now all Tifa had to keep her sane was work, and she poured herself into it. She had started memorizing new mixed drinks on the web, and even expanded the bar after closing it for about a month. The bar was stacked with all kinds of new interesting liquors, and tons of mixed drink books lined her shelves.

To the casual observer it would look like Tifa was making something of her life, and turning quite a profit. Patrons noted she had the best drinks in all of Midgar, and she even drew crowds from as far as Junon.

However if you lived with her, which no one did at this point, you would see the demons behind Tifa success. The reason her drinks tasted so good was all the testing she did. On herself.

Every night after closing, Tifa would open one of the books and study a drink. She would mix several variations and then try it. She would then proceed to remix it to taste and try over and over again. During this, her spirits were somewhat lifted, she laughed and talked to herself. Sometimes, if the drinks were strong enough, she'd turn on the radio and dance around the bar by herself. She'd imagine herself in Cloud's arms, as if she were looking into his glowing mako eyes. When she felt the effects wearing off she'd drink more and then submit to the alcohol, usually making it to the bed, but their were times she awoke in the middle of the bar with a splitting headache.

What was worse was the alcohol was starting to lose its effect. Even drinks with 190 proof liquor weren't getting her even mildly buzzed. Instead of her being able to imagine Cloud dancing with her, Tifa began finding herself crawled up in a corner crying and she drank straight whiskey from a bottle.

The only good thing with the alcohol no longer having effect was the absence of hangovers. Tifa did thank God for that; it was her little consolation prize for her life's ordeal.

Walking downstairs she turned barstools over and wiped down the huge bar counter, readying it for business. While dusting off all the bottles, she came to the empty bottle of Crown Royal. It had been her chosen victim last night. Sighing she replaced the bottle with a new one from under the bar.

A knocking on the door drew her attention from her opening duties.

"Were closed till five, come back later."

"Aww, but Tifa I wanna see ya now."

Tifa nearly gave herself whiplash; she recognized the younger voice of the ninja Yuffie. Talking with Yuffie over the internet and phone had been the one thing to keep her somewhat sane. She ran over to the door and unlocked it. Not a second sooner a young ninja opened it and hugged Tifa.

"It's been so long since I've seen you!"

"I know. I've been so busy helping dad rebuild Wutai that I couldn't come to see you. That and Vincent."

"Oh yeah. I was so surprised when you told me about you two. How are things?"

"Humm how about we save that over a nice bottle of vodka perhaps?"

"Yuffie your only 19."

"Aww I'm not drinking my problems away Tiff, just loosening myself up to talk about them."

The sound of Cloud's nickname for her made her made Tifa wince unnoticeably. Looking around she noticed that everything was set up. Usually she'd spend this time just moping around. She'd always try to call Cloud's cell phone but it never worked. It'd go straight to voice mail. Tifa guessed he had either turned it off or stopped charging it.

"So whatcha wanna do? We're gonna be around this gloomy place all night so we better get out and do something."

"Huh? You mean your gonna stay?"

"What, you thought I came all the way from Wutai to just stop in and say hey? I was hoping you'd put your friend up for at least week?"

Tifa grabbed Yuffie into a tight embrace, "Oh you better believe it, its been so lonely around here. I need someone I can have some girl talk with."

"Well let's get outta here and have some fun."

"Sure I needed to get some things for the bar anyways."

At the mention of the bar Yuffie finally realized its growth; her memory recollected it and she remembered that, originally, it would barely hold more than twenty people. Now she could swear over a hundred could easily fit inside the 7th Heaven.

"Wow Tifa, you've really done something with the place."

"Yeah there isn't much to do around here so I've put everything into this place. It's paid off though. I've got more money than I know what to do with now."

"Well, I'm sure we can find something to do with it!" The two girls laughed a little as they walked out of the bar. Tifa locked the door behind them and they started walking down the city streets.

Yuffie looked around smiling, "The place is really taking up. I thought it had grown since that last accident we had, now it's huge!"

"The people here really care about the city. Neo-ShinRa has helped out some too, but people aren't to quick to trust them."

"And they shouldn't! Just cuz Rufus spurted out some stupid promises to make up for ShinRa's past mistakes doesn't mean everything's A Ok."

Tifa smiled at her younger friend. She was always full of energy. Yuffie's hometown of Wutai had a big problem with ShinRa, even going as far as holding an all out war to keep themselves from ShinRa's influence.

"But remember Yuffie, we've got friends in high places there now."

It was true. Cid was chief of the space program as well as chief of Aviation. Reeve was actually the one in charge of the entire company with Rufus holding a position as vice-president. The most dramatic was Barret, whom after bringing North Corel up from the ashes, became head of City Planning and Development at Neo-ShinRa.

Tifa couldn't help but smile at the irony. Her friends were now in charge of the very company they had helped destroy.

"Yeah I know you're right, but still, living under anything remotely connected with ShinRa still gives me the creeps."

"Give it time, Yuffie. People have already started trusting them more since the Geostigma Syndrome incident."

"Oh yeah! That reminds me, any word on Cloud?"

Tifa stopped walking at looked at the ground, "I'd rather not talk about that Yuffie."

"Oh...ok. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

The rest of the walk was oddly silent. Yuffie was too scared to bring anything up. Tifa was unfortunately revisiting memories of events with Cloud. The liquor store came into view.

"Tifa! What can I help you find today?"

A slightly balding man who looked to be in his mid 40's came up to Tifa and Yuffie from behind the counter.

"Hey Mark, I just need to pick up that purchase order I placed yesterday."

"Right I'll go grab it."

"Now Yuffie remember your still underage so…Yuffie?"

Tifa turned around to see she was to late. Yuffie was already wandering around the store ogling the alcohol bottles that lined the walls. Tifa smirked as she grabbed one and was surprised at its alcohol content.

"Tifa do you know this stuff is 190 proof?"

"Yes Yuffie its called Everclear."

"Oh, ok."

Mark came back with a large cardboard box. Tifa started to go through it, inspecting the contents. Yuffie was out of ear shot looking at some of the imports in the back of the store.

"You been doing alright kid?" Mark looked at Tifa with concern.

"Not really Mark. The stuff's lost its effect on me and now things are catching up."

"Kid you shouldn't be so addicted to the bottle at your age. You thought about getting help?"

"It's just... someone who was really important to me just up and disappeared. It's been hard on me."

"Well you need to stop drowning your troubles in alcohol. Trust me it won't make it any better for you. Let me go in the back and get this stuff wrapped up so it won't break when you take it back."

"Thanks, Mark."

Mark slipped away into the back. His store hand that had been going over an inventory list eyed Tifa. When he saw Mark was out of sight he moved over to the counter and spoke to Tifa.

"So even the hard stuff doesn't work on you now?"

"Yeah."

Reaching behind the counter the man took out a bottle filled with a greenish substance.

"Try this then. It'll work. Stuff's called absinthe, gets you drunk guaranteed."

"How much?"

"Oh lets say 50000 gil."

"For one bottle?"

The man looked around to make sure no one heard Tifa's outburst.

"Easy, this stuff's not legal around here. Hard as hell to get by customs. Give me the money and I'll sneak it in with your purchase order. With just a few shots you'll be seeing your little long lost friend."

That did it. Tifa gave the guy the money and he went in back and placed it in the box without Mark noticing. He then came back up front with Mark who placed the sealed box on the counter with the purchase order ready for Tifa to sign.

"Do you need help carrying it back?"

Tifa smiled, "I think I can handle it Mark."

Taking the box and motioning for Yuffie to follow her, the two made their way back to the bar. By the time they got back it was already around five o'clock so they had to hurry to restock the bar and open it for business.

The air was cold and stale. Not even a slight breeze was present this night. Cloud sighed looking up at the stars. It had been one year and one week to the day since Cloud had left Tifa to try and find himself.

Looking down at his hand revealed his turned off PHS.

"This time I'm going to do it. It's been too long."

Cloud's finger hovered over the power button as he prepared himself to face his guilt once again. He knew as soon as the phone booted up it would display the number of voicemails on it; voicemails from a certain Tifa Lockheart whom he had never returned to. Each one would puncture his heart. He had tried the night before, but to no avail. This time however, he was more determined than ever.

Tapping the power button brought the phone to life. Cloud dropped it and turned away as it booted up. A female voice then came up.

"You have one hundred twenty six voicemails."

Cloud collapsed to his knees. That was far more than he had ever thought would be. He grabbed the phone and the screen confirmed the number. "122 Un-Heard Voice Mails."

He hit send and turned on the speaker phone feature. After entering his pin the most recent voice mail played.

_"Cloud, its Tifa. Its been exactly one year to the day, today. Cloud I miss you, why haven't you at least called? Don't you know how much this hurts? The kids are still away, its been over half a year since anyone's even been here to see me. Yuffie and I talk over the phone, but she hasn't even been able to make it down. Cloud I know you've turned off your phone, and more than likely you'll never get this message. Please Cloud, come home. There's so much I want to talk with you about. If your still going through hard times please let me help you. Please call me."_

The message made Cloud's heart race. As he started to set up a tent, he let the phone play through the rest of the messages. Tifa was sometimes crying or sobbing through the message, others she was clearly drunk. Sometimes she'd yell at Cloud in frustration, and other times she'd be begging him to come back to her.

All the messages made Cloud feel guilty. Then it finally got to the last one.

_"Cloud I know you've turned off your phone now since it goes straight to voice mail. Hehe and I may be drunk now, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't talk to me. I love you Cloud Strife, oh man I can't believe I said that hahaha."_

Cloud felt his face get red. He was sure Tifa had been so drunk she wouldn't remember the call. Cloud started to day dream until the phone got his attention.

"To save message press seven, other wise message will be deleted in two seconds."

Cloud dove for the phone and pressed the seven button.

"Thank you, message will be saved for seven days."

Cloud stood up and wiped the dirt off of him. He silently, but quickly, packed up the tent and got everything loaded onto His motorcycle. Taking out a GPS, he quickly flipped it on and started tapping his foot impatiently as the synchronization screen came up.

"Come on, come on, do it faster you piece of shit."

As if it was listing to him the display locked onto a sufficient number of satellites and brought up a moving map. Cloud then typed in the Midgar check point and let the unit work. Plotting a route, he jumped onto His motorcycle with the GPS in hand.

"I'm coming back Tifa."

He cranked up the engine and headed out into the sunset.

* * *

_Well that's it. What trouble is Tifa getting herself into, will Cloud's arrival save her or bring feelings of hatred out. Wait till the next chapter to find out!_

_**Thanks To My Beta Readers: Tishannia, ** **Madcap Minstrel, and Extrenm54**_


	2. Chapter 2: Breakdown

**Chapter 2**

_Breakdown

* * *

_

"Tifa, everyone's gone home. I'm locking the door now ok?", Yuffie yelled to the back room where she had seen her friend disappear to earlier.

"That's fine, Yuffie. I'll be out in a minute."

Yuffie eyed the entry way to the back suspiciously. After a few minutes she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Tifa, you alright back there?"

"Fine."

"What ya doing?"

Tifa emerged with a few liquor bottles and glasses. The Absinthe bottle she had purchased was tucked underneath her arm. It was smaller than the rest and had a weird neon green look to it.

"What's this all for, Tiff?"

"It's been awhile since I've seen my friend, want to celebrate?"

"I guess that's alright."

"Good"

Tifa took the bottle of vodka and the glasses and placed them on the table. Fetching a bottle of orange soda she brought it to the table and began to mix them each a strong drink.

"You said you wanted to talk about your problems with Vinnie over some Vodka. So let's get to it, shall we?"

Yuffie stared at the Orange drink now in her hands. Taking a big swallow she turned to Tifa and flashed her trademark grin.

"How bout we let the Vodka kick in before we bring that up again?"

Tifa put back the whole glass and started to refill it. "Sure, no problem."

Yuffie was a little surprised by Tifa's antics. She never saw the brunette haired martial artist put alcohol away like that before.

"So Yuffie, you ever going to finish that?"

Yuffie snapped out from her train of thought. She realized she was just brushing her half empty glass with her finger.

"Uh, yeah, of course. When'd you start putting them down like that Tiff?"

At the sound of her nickname Tifa opened the Absinthe bottle and poured a shot into a shot glass. The liquid was a neon green. Yuffie eyed it cautiously as it had a slight green glow. She noted how the color reminded her of something, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Tifa eyed the drink suspiciously. Then the shop-helpers reminder of how it would help her see Cloud again took to her mind. The thought wasn't rational at all, but it didn't matter. Tifa grabbed the cup and downed the substance.

"Ekk, that was horrible." Tifa slammed the shot glass down and almost immediately noticed a buzz.

_"This buzz couldn't have come from just be this stuff. After all, that other drink did have about 3 shots of Vodka. Could this stuff actually lower my alcohol tolerance so it affects me again?"_, Tifa eyed the Absinthe bottle suspiciously, _"Only one way to find out."_

Tifa went behind the bar and quickly mixed up two "Sex on the Beach". She returned to the table and gave Yuffie one of them. The ninja was clearly buzzed by this point, and she gladly took the drink.

"Tifa...you weer allwayys thha besstest bartender in da world!", Yuffie was having trouble controlling her tone and speech.

Listing to her friend made Tifa smile and laugh a little. Her buzz was becoming more apparent.

"Well I should hope so. I'm always trying new stuff out."

"Reelly well itsss shows."

Tifa gulped her drink down. It tasted good, and she eyed the bar. Getting up she went to make another one. She noticed Yuffie was becoming more intoxicated by the second so she decided to only make one. Then she remembered the young ninja's romance predicament.

"So Yuffie, what's going on with you and Vincent?"

Yuffie smiled, "Hehe, me and Vinnie are going steeeeedy!"

Tifa was a little taken back, "Isn't he a little old for you Yuffie?"

"Naw, daddy said it was fine. It's just, Vinnie's been driving my crazy lately."

"Humm, how?"

Yuffie eyed the rest of her drink but opted not to take anymore, "He keeps himself so distant. He won't do anything but just hold me or kiss me on the forehead. It just pisses me off! He keeps telling me he's scared of getting to close cuz of that old girlfriend lady of his!"

"Well there's only one thing you should do when your having men problems."

"And waaaaas that?"

"Drink!"

Tifa pulled out the bottle of Grey Goose she had under the table and un-corked it. Running to the back she pulled out a couple of Red Bulls and brought them to the table, along with a couple of whiskey glasses filled with ice.

"Here wess go. Vodka and Res Bull!"

The two friends giggled as they consumed the highly alcoholic beverage. The Goose Vodka hardly burned at all, not that they could really taste it at this point anyways. If the Vodka taste got to be too much, the Red Bull was their to wash it down. Despite how drunk she was, Yuffie did notice that while she was using her Red Bull chaser Tifa hardly touched hers.  
_"The way she's putting that stuff down it must taste like water to her!" _That was the last coherent thought the young ninja had before the alcohol robbed her rational thinking.

Cloud pulled into the gas station in Kalm. It was late. He had rode non stop for nearly five hours, pushing the motor bike as hard as he could. Apparently it had paid off, because the gas station attendant was just about to close up when Cloud pulled up.

"You a lucky one there buddy. Couple more seconds and I woulda shut the pumps off and closed up shop."

"Yeah I guess so," came Cloud's somewhat exhausted reply.

Pulling the nozzle from the pump he started to fill up the bikes tank. He rubbed his face with his hands trying to get the cold sting out. Riding as hard as he did in the winter made it quite the experience. The swordsman reminded himself that it was worth while though. Tifa was waiting for him and she loved him.

At that thought Cloud started to drift until the overfilled tank splurged gas onto Cloud's boots before the pump cut itself off.

"Great."

Gas was expensive to come by. Especially with all the reconstruction that had been going on since the accident a year ago, and the METEOR event three years prior didn't help matters either. Cloud went into the station, thanked him for remaining open, and forked over two thousand gil for the ten gallons of fuel.

The brief time he spent in the station had given him a little taste of heat. He shuddered a little when the cold winter air hit him. Hopping onto the motorcycle, he knew he was going to have to face the numbing cold air blowing over his body until he reached Midgar.

A mental picture of Tifa quickly took all mental doubts out of his mind as he started the bike and sped off in the direction of the city the brown haired beauty resided.

It wasn't till after two in the morning that Cloud got into Midgar. He remembered the way too The Seventh Heaven and turned down the street that led to the bar. Sure enough the bike started to sputter. The blonde haired hero looked down and noticed the gas gauge pegging on 'E'.

"Damit, of all the times!"

Slowly, Cloud coasted the motor bike to the side of the road. Taking a heavy chain out of one of the secret compartments as well as a lock, he secured the bike and decided to walk the rest of the way.

The cold had made his body numb all over, but since he wasn't riding through it any longer he was regaining some body temperature. As he walked down the long street, Cloud's mind started to wander. He went over all the memories he had with Tifa, where she had made it so apparent how she felt for him or how she tried to reach out to him and he just pushed her away. Cursing himself under his breath as he walked, he continued to dive into his mind.

A few memories in particular popped into his head. When they were kids, Cloud remembered how Tifa had reacted at the well that night when he had told her he was going to leave. Fast forward to three years ago, the moment they shared just before the trip to the North Crater; Tifa had wanted to only be by his side that night and nothing more. Then a little over a year ago Tifa had taken he, and the kids in to create what she called a family.

"Damit! It was so obvious and I just kept acting like an idiot, Damit, Damit, Damit!"

Cloud continued to walk and started to think he was going to be too late. He didn't want to wake up Tifa just to let him in, but when he got closer to the bar he could see lights were on and shadows moving were visible. The swordsman was worried as he climbed the porch steps, Ultima Weapon in tow, but when he got to the door he could hear Tifa and Yuffie's voices, laughing.

The door was locked, but Cloud then remembered where the key was hidden. Removing one of the wooden planks on the deck revealed the hide-a-way key. He put it in the door and unlocked it. Slowly opening the door revealed a Tifa Lockheart dancing around with Yuffie as slow music played.

Cloud slowly entered and closed the door. The door slammed shut and caught Tifa's attention.

"Lookie, lookie Yuffie. I musta drunnkk tooo muchie of that shiit. I seees Cloud."

"Ohh soos do I he's soo life like."

Tifa walked over to Cloud. Before she got even close, Cloud could smell the alcohol on her breath. "Wells I guess I couldss uses himmsss for something."

Tifa got extremely close to Cloud and then pulled back a fist. She then punched him in the stomach. With her drunken state she couldn't control herself very well and the punch sent Cloud flying across the bar and into Yuffie.

"Ouchiess Tiffa. I thinks this ones real!"

"Cloud?"

With the pain Yuffie had endured and the shock Tifa went through it was enough to make both women finally pass out. Cloud sighed, he'd have to wait till morning to talk to Tifa. As he stood, the pain shot through his ribs.

"Great, that's goanna hurt for awhile."

Ignoring the pain best he could he carried a snoring young ninja to the kid's room. Barrett had told Cloud that both Marlene, and Denzel we're now with him in North Corel. Placing Yuffie on one of the beds he returned to get Tifa.

While walking towards her a bottle sitting on the table caught his eye. The liquid was a neon greenish type and when he sniffed the contents something smelled familiar. The color also sparked memories. The bottle just had a simple label that said Absinthe. Cloud had, had the drink before, but the color and smell we're off. He decided to question Tifa about it in the morning as he replaced the bottle's cap and placed all the alcoholic drinks back in the bar's storage area.

Walking over to the passed out brown haired warrior he gently brushed aside a few stray hairs covering her sleeping face. He smiled at his child hood friend, now the one he loved.

Gently picking her up Cloud smiled as they entered her room, he felt like a groom carrying his bride. The fantasy played itself out in a split second in the blonde's mind before he carried Tifa over to her bed and laid her down.

Cloud then leaned down and brushed the hair away from her forehead. He debated for a second and then made his decision. Bringing his lips down he placed a gentle kiss on the forehead of the sleeping Tifa Lockheart.

Cloud walked over to his room and found it exactly the way he had left it over a year ago. He kicked off his boots and laid down on the bed. Staring at the ceiling before getting to sleep, he thought to himself.

"I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow." Cloud rolled over onto his side and viewed the picture on the nightstand of the event at Aries' church where everyone was getting cured of the Geostigima. Cloud was smiling with his arm's around Tifa's waist. Tifa was looking into his eyes smiling. Cloud softly spoke to the picture, "Please forgive me," before falling to sleep.

* * *

_Ok I know this one's shorter than the rest but I've been working over spring break. Doing 4:30 AM – 6PM Ain't no party, that coupled with all the work I gotta make up from my flu week when I missed all my classes is going to make for a hectic month._

_Please Keep All The Reviews Coming In I Appreciate All My Reviewers From Chapter 1 Thanks So Much! I was worried this story wasn't gonna be welcomed, I'm glad it was so I'm gonna keep on writ'n it._

**AND A VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO TISHANNIA FOR THE BETA READING! WOULDN'T LOOK NEARLY AS GOOD WITHOUT YOUR HELP!**


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

**_Chapter 3_**

_Memories

* * *

_

Tifa felt horrible as she work up. Sure enough that absinthe drink had done its job, but it had brought back the horrible hangovers. She didn't really remember what happened that night after the conversation she and Yuffie had regarding Vincent. Smiling as she noted she was sure the young ninja wouldn't even remember, it gave her something to tease the younger girl with this morning.

Opening her bedside nightstand she popped a couple of Tylenol and got out of bed to make breakfast. However, when she opened her door she was surprised to smell breakfast being made.

"I didn't know Yuffie could cook", She said to herself.

Tifa slowly crept towards the kitchen anxious to find out what was going on.

"Wow, you actually learned how to cook for yourself, huh? That's impressive."

Yuffie's voice was heard from down the hallway.

Tifa was quite surprised to hear Yuffie already up and about before noon.

The ninja continued to speak, "Tiff is going to be really surprised to see you here."

Who in the world can she be talking to? Tifa thought to herself as she made her way towards the kitchen.

The possibilities raced through her mind. Had Barrett come to discuss bringing the children back? Maybe Cid made a trip down, or even better...perhaps Yuffie had gotten Vincent to come over and patch things up between the two of them. Whomever Tifa thought to be in the kitchen, it was her last guess who was really there.

As she entered she instantly came into contact with the blonde swordsman, "Morning Teef."

"Clo…Clo…Cloud?"

Cloud smiled sheepishly, "Yeah that's me. Sit on down and let me get you some food."

Yuffie looked over at her friend and noticed she wasn't moving. She got up from her seat and gently grabbed Tifa's arm and helped her to a seat. She leaned down in her ear and whispered to her.

"Yes I know you can't believe it but he's back. He's back for you Tiff."

Cloud was busy cooking at the grill and didn't notice the two girls silently chatting back and forth. Tifa still had a head ache and walked behind the bar to mix herself a drink.

Cloud looked behind him and noticed what Tifa was doing, "Little early for that isn't it?" he added with a laugh.

Tifa just turned and glared at him. The headache came back two fold and she grabbed her forehead with her hand. When Cloud was about to try and help her she just held her other hand out in a stopping motion, "Look Cloud, I can handle this myself alright."

Cloud was taken back by the coldness of her voice. Tifa finished mixing her drink and returned to her seat next to Yuffie. Cloud brought over two plates of bacon and eggs for the girls and then returned to the grill to make himself one.

"Tiff what's wrong with you?"

"Not now Yuffie, way too much is going on right now. Plus this damn hangover."

Cloud walked over to the table. He was about to sit next to Tifa when she glared at him causing him to take the seat across from Yuffie. They ate in silence until Tifa broke the ice.

"Cloud, what are you doing here?" Tifa asked quite abruptly.

Cloud was confused. He expected Tifa to want to know what he had been up to and an explanation as to why he left her. But with her current attitude he didn't think she wanted to hear anything along the lines of 'I Love You' coming from the blonde haired warrior.

"I came back to see you, Tifa."

"Oh I see, just passing through then?" There was that coldness again.

"No."

There was silence for a little while.

"Then why are you here for me, Cloud?"

Cloud knew by the tone of her voice this wasn't the time to tell her. He continued to eat in silence which only made Tifa angrier.

"Answer me!"

Cloud just looked at her sympathetically. Tifa responded with a glare.

"Do you think you can just up and leave like you did? Not contact me for almost a year and then come back and everything would go right back to the way it was?"

Cloud felt the guilt creeping over him.

"For cry'n out loud Cloud what the hell is wrong with you? Did you honestly think that? How can you be that self centered you have no idea what I've been through since you left!"

He looked up at her not knowing what he could say to calm the martial artist down, "I'm sorry Tifa."

The dark haired beauty looked at him in disbelief, "I'm sorry Tifa? I'm sorry Tifa! You think you can just spit out some three word apology and everything's perfect around here again!"

Yuffie tried the grab Tifa's arm to get her attention but she yanked it back. What happened next surprised all of them as Tifa brought her hand back around and slapped Cloud.

The room was silent. Yuffie couldn't believe what she just saw. Cloud was torn between heart break and guilt overcoming him. He looked at Tifa who was just as surprised at what she did. When he made eye contact with her she just looked at the ground. Cloud could see the tears dropping to the floor.

"I hate you", Tifa's voice was just above a whisper but Cloud could hear it, "I hate you Cloud!", Tifa yelled as she ran out of the bar.

Cloud was speechless he hadn't expected something like this while he was driving back last night. Yuffie recovered from her shock and placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder.

Cloud found his voice as he softly spoke, "Yuffie have you been keeping up with Tifa while I was gone?"

"Yeah."

Cloud motioned for her to sit back down, "Tell me everything."

Tears we're running down her cheeks as Tifa made her way to the park. She inwardly cursed herself for being so weak. She just wasn't ready for it yet, she couldn't face Cloud, not now. Everything she had said had come out wrong, and she had told him she hated him.

She walked over to a tree in the middle of a small grassy area. Sitting beneath it she drew her knee's up to her chest to keep warm. It had been nearly an hour at this point and she was wondering if she should head back to the bar or not.

"No, I can't face him now."

Tifa continued thinking. Then she reviewed in her mind the event that had just occurred.

Shaking her head she said, "I told him that I hated him...what does he think of me now?"

"That you gave me what I deserved."

Surprised, Tifa quickly looked around the tree to see Cloud sitting on the opposite side. He forced a small smile to his face.

"Yuffie told me what's been going on Tifa. You had every right to say to me what you did."

Tifa turned away from him finding it much easier to talk without facing him; otherwise she knew she'd get upset again. After a little awkward silence Tifa was the first to speak.

"Cloud, why did you come back?"

Cloud raced in his mind with what to tell her. If he mentioned the voicemail that actually got him to return he wasn't sure how Tifa's reaction would be.

"You did."

Tifa was taken back from Cloud's response.

"To be completely honest, Tifa, I was out trying to make a decision."

Tifa chose to remain silent as Cloud continued his story.

"I knew it was a horrible thing for me to put you through. I wanted to get over my mourning for Aeris. I had to decide if I loved her or you. Despite me knowing it would hurt you, I wanted to be the man who deserved you. Not some guy who was always moping around. I had to choose."

Tifa couldn't contain her self. She crawled over to Cloud's side of the tree and stared him right in the eye, "So, who did you choose Cloud?"

"You, Tifa."

Tears started streaming down Tifa's face. Cloud didn't know if it was a good thing or not, so he decided to elaborate.

"I realized I thought of Aeris as more of a sister. I mourned her loss because... I felt as a brother figure to her, I failed to protect someone I really cared about, but I never felt anything romantic for her."

Tifa looked Cloud right in the eye. For the first time in ages she locked eyes with Cloud Strife and smiled.

"Cloud?"

"Yes?"

Without another word Tifa leaned in and placed a kiss on Cloud's lips. Smiling, Cloud gently reached around back and deepened the kiss. After a few seconds they broke and stared at each other smiling.

"I love you, Tifa."

"I love you too."

The couple got up and started walking towards the bar. It was odd, Tifa thought to her self, how angry and hopeless the situation had seemed just hours ago, and now it was the total opposite. She smiled as she grabbed his arm and nuzzled her head on his shoulder as they walked. Cloud was enjoying the affection, but he had remembered something Yuffie had mentioned to him. It concerned Tifa's

drinking habits and Cloud knew it was something that needed to be talked about.

"Teef?"

"Umm?"

"Yuffie mentioned something to me I'd like to ask you about."

"Umm Humm?"

"Since I've left how much have you been drinking?"

Tifa stopped walking and let go of Cloud's arm. When he turned he saw her staring at the ground.

"Tifa?"

The silence was deafening. Cloud watched as a stray tear fell from Tifa's face to the ground. He went over and placed an arm around her shoulder. She latched onto him and he gently guided her to a bench.

"Please tell me. How bad is it?"

Tifa took a deep breath and started her story, "It was bad when you left Cloud."

"After the phone call when you told me you didn't know how long you'd be gone I started to break down. Barrett noticed and took the kids to leave with him when I started getting worse."

Suppressing the urge to start crying again Tifa continued, "I started throwing myself into my work. Eventually, it led to me trying out new drink recipes... on myself. At first I'd just do a few a night, but then it got to the point I'd do them till I'd get drunk. I'd have illusions of us dancing, holding me…touching me…"

It became too much for Tifa she buried her head in Cloud's shoulder and started to cry. Cloud knew he had to be strong, but he was tearing himself upside. How could he not have realized how much of a toll his departure would be on Tifa? He had been so stupid.

"Tifa?"

The brunette martial artist turned her brown eyes from the ground and looked at Cloud. Her face was red and the area around her eyes was moist. She looked like she had been crying for hours instead of just a few minutes.

Cloud removed the gloves from his hands and gently brought a finger to her face. He brushed away her tears, and smiled.

"Tifa, I'm going to help you get through this. I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too."

They continued their walk as Tifa continued to divulge just how bad her addiction had become. She honestly confessed it wasn't until he returned that she realized just how much she had become addicted. She explained how her tolerance got so high she could hardly get tipsy.

Finally, she concluded about how the small party that consisted of she and Yuffie went last night. The couple had made it to the bar. Tifa went into detail on the trip to the ABC store and all of the liquor that was bought. That's when Cloud remembered the Absinthe bottle.

"Tifa that bottle of Absinthe, where did you get it?"

"A new guy at the ABC store sold it to me, why?"

Cloud walked over to the table and picked the bottle up. He wanted to make sure he was right about this. He took the cork topper out of the bottle and smelled it. Memories flashed in his eyes. He saw Zack floating in the container next to him. The next flash he saw HoJo looking at him through the container. Then it hit him. The smell triggered memories of his mako infusion at Nibelheim.

"Tifa, this isn't Absinthe."

"What is it then?"

Cloud turned white as he noticed her brownish red eyes start to take on a glowing neon tint, "Tifa, what ever that stuff was it was infused with Mako, the life stream."

* * *

Alright the story's starting to heat up now. I had three Beta readers on this one, RWT, MusicMaven73, and Tishannia. THANKS SO MUCH! Oh yea R&R!. 


	4. Chapter 4: My Past Your Future

**Chapter 4**

_My past…Your Future_

It didn't take more than a few seconds after Cloud's announcement for Tifa to start violently vomiting all over the floor. She was horrified by the neon bluish color it held. Her world started to swirl as she tried to grab onto a near by bar stool to steady herself. The blackness quickly overtook her, and she fell to the floor unconscious.

"Yuffie get down here!"

"What is it Cloud you don't have to…woah!"

Yuffie quickly spotted the oddly glowing vomit next to the fainted Tifa Lockheart. Cloud was at her side trying to check her vitals.

"She's breathing and has a pulse. Get on the phone and let's get her to the hospital!"

Yuffie quickly ran off to comply with Cloud's request. Cloud kept Tifa's head elevated in his lap as he brushed her hair.

"Hold on Tifa I'm here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise."

The next few hours flew by. The ambulance came along with the EMT. Tifa was quickly carried off to the hospital.

Cloud was pacing back and forth in the ER waiting room with Yuffie sitting watching him. Cloud couldn't believe what was going on. Cid was the first to arrive at the building.

"Damn shit, if I didn't think I'd ever see this fucker again! Cloud how the hell are ya?"

Cid then remembered the circumstances they were under, "Damn, sorry bout that. I forgot all about what we've got going on. Doctor say anything?"

Before Cloud could speak a doctor walked up behind him.

"Mr. Strife?"

Cloud quickly turned around, "Yes what's happening to Tifa?"

The doctor eyed Cid, "And you are a family member?"

Cloud watched Cid's facial expression turn from normal to pissed in seconds, "I'm the closest damn thing that girl has to a living father, if this guy hears it I'm gonna Fuckin hear it too got it doc?"

Cloud put his hand on the doctor's shoulders, "Go ahead."

"Umm yes, Mr. Strife judging from your eyes I'm sure you're aware of the Mako infusion process ShinRa used correct?"

"Yes."

"The bottle you brought in was not absinthe. It was in fact distilled Mako. The amount of Mako ingested, especially the purity of the Mako that was ingested, is almost equal to the amount used in the SOLDIER. Tifa's body is currently in shock trying to distribute the Mako throughout the body without destroying organs."

Cloud took a moment to process everything then a question hit his mind, "Wait almost as much in the SOLDIER process. They only used the bare minimum amount of Mako necessary in the infusion process, anything less the body is supposed to be able to process it."

"Yes Mr. Strife however the body takes over a decade to process Mako. We found evidence that Ms. Lockheart was exposed to Mako less than five years ago. The Mako she absorbed then plus the amount from the drink was enough to push her into the infusion process."

Cid grabbed his head, "Look doc this all is way to much for me to process. Just what the hell is happen to our girl in there?"

"Please if you all will come this way."

Cloud flagged Yuffie and the three of them followed the doctor into a conference room nearby.

The doctor motioned them all to sit down and a projection of the human body showed up on the screen. The doctor then started to lecture.

"Mako is a very harmful substance and is lethal to the human body in large quantities resulting it what is commonly known as Mako Poisoning. Mako's genetic makeup allows it to be absorbed into the body from either indigestion or touch by being absorbed through the skin."

The diagram changed to a green substance flowing into the body, "The body can process a certain amount of Mako over the course of about 10 years in which the body will not be infected."

The diagram showed a progression of the greenish mako substance leaving the body after a ten year period and then came back up again with the body full of mako, "However if the amount is more than the body can process the Mako infusion starts. The body allows the Mako to enter the blood stream which puts the victim into an extreme state of weakness and in the beginning stages while the blood is nearly pure mako the victim can even become unconscious like Ms. Lockheart's case. The body will begin to distribute the Mako to the various body organs, brain, heart, liver, stomach, everything. The result is improved body strength, overall more stamina, faster reflexes, higher resistance to diseases, and the most notable trait is the neon colored eyes that glow."

"Well doc if that's all true sign me up for some damn Mako infusion", Cid sat back in his chair and resisted the urge to light up the cigarette behind his ear.

"Well the problem sir, and I'm sure Mr. Strife will tell you the same thing. The success rate for Mako infusion is below 15. Professor HoJo, the man who invented this horrible process killed, more people than he actually was successful infusing. We won't know if the infusion process is successful in Ms. Lockheart's case until it's completed."

"How long will the be?", Yuffie voiced her concern this time.

"We don't know. My best guess is about a week from when she comes out of the coma. We'll be monitoring her the entire time through the process, and give her the best care we can."

"Where did the extra Mako come from?", Cloud was deeply concerned over Tifa's state.

"It seems to point to an event several years prior. I can't really say what since she's not awake."

Cloud knew. He remembered the event, when he and Tifa fell into the life-stream in Midel. She had been there taking care of him, she put herself in harms way to save him, now it might kill her.

"Doctor where is Tifa now?"

"She's in the ER undergoing some tests on her Mako levels, but we won't be able to tell much until she wakes up."

Cloud sat down and the entire room became quite. The doctor looked around somewhat nervous then decided to take his leave, "I'll be sure to keep you all posted as best I can, but I need to get back and look over the test results when they come back."

Cloud didn't even make eye contact with the doctor, "Thank you."

Once the doctor was out of the room Cid stood, "Of all the shit to have happen, I'm going to go call Barrett and get the rest of the gang over to the bar."

Once Cid left Cloud looked at Yuffie, "I caused this didn't I?"

Yuffie really didn't know what to say. It made sense at first, but after she thought through it again, and as mean as it sounded to Tifa, it wasn't really all Cloud's fault, but it was also Tifa's since she refused to move on.

"It's not all your fault Cloud."

"How can you say that damn it! If it wasn't for me she wouldn't be here like this. If I had just stayed she wouldn't have driven her self to this."

"But, Cloud you just said it yourself. She drove herself to this. She had the choice to move on and she chose not to, so it's not entirely your fault."

"But if I hadn't left she wouldn't have had to choose. Her life would be exactly the way she wanted it."

Yuffie put her hand on Cloud's shoulder and looked at him directly, "But Cloud her life, the way it was, it wasn't like she wanted."

With the room empty Yuffie felt safe talking to Cloud. She walked over to another corner and started to tell her story.

"This all started a few months before the Geostigima accident. Tifa called me up late one night upset. It was about you Cloud, about how you had been acting."

Cloud just buried his face in his hands and looked down at the table so Yuffie couldn't see his face. She pressed onward though, Cloud needed to know this.

"She was really upset at how cold you had become; especially after she got her hopes upwith that moment you two shared before the Sephiroth battle."

"She went on and on about how things we're getting worse instead of better. She asked if I thought it was hopeless. I asked how she felt about moving onto someone else, but she told me she'd rather be single and live with what you were putting her through than be with anyone else. Honestly I didn't think it made any sense, but I wasn't about to argue with her. After that she'd call two or three times a week and I'd calm her down or try to reassure her that everything will be alright."

Yuffie moved around the room looking at the walls and avoiding eye contact with Cloud, "Then the Geostigima happened. With what happened at the church Tifa saw a change for the better, I remember for the short time I stayed in town with the others I never saw her so happy just because you were talking, smiling, and spending more time with her and the kids. But that didn't last long did it?"

"Slowly she saw you fall back to your original sulky self. You stopped talking, spent more time on deliveries, and half the time she didn't know where you were. She started calling me again and I could tell it wouldn't be long before she'd just go plum crazy if something didn't happen."

"So you see Cloud Tifa wasn't happy. She was so stubborn to change you instead of moving on with someone else it brought her down. So it's both of your faults. Yours for running off and being so dang antisocial and down in the dumps. Hers for wanting to change you instead of looking elsewhere. Now I'm glad you've changed now that you've got the whole Aries thing behind you, but right now there's nothing we can do to change the past. Stop sulking so we can help Tifa get through this alright?"

Cloud slowly nodded, but it was clear he had some thinking to do on it. Yuffie left the room and looked back before she shut the door. She saw Cloud burry his head in his arms and sigh. Shutting the door silently as she could Yuffie walked down the hall towards an annoyed Cid Highwind.

"Yea you heard me right you dumb-ass. Now get your bodybuilding freakish self over here pronto, and bring Red too since you two are so close and all."

Yuffie watched as Cid pulled the receiver away from his ear. She couldn't make out the words but she recognized Barrett's angry yelling.

"Calm down already we're over at the Midgar South Central Hospital. I'm gonna give Vincent a call right after I hang up on your ass. Guess that creepy Cait Sith will be hopping in here before too long."

A slight pause.

"Oh yea, Reeve still likes to play around with that dam thing; scares the shit outta me when he does it on the Neo-Highwind. Well get your asses over here ASAP."

With that Cid hung up the phone and Yuffie approached him.

"Whatcha doing Cid?"

"Getting ready to call that scary ass vampire."

"Oh let me handle Vinny."

"Huh why?"

"He's my boyfriend."

For the first time Cid was speechless. The cigarette dropped from his widely open mouth as he stared at the young ninja in disbelief.

"That fuck'n red cape wearing vamp is your boyfriend!"

"Yep; now I'm gonna go call him. Be back in a jiff Cid."

Cid Highwind was speechless as he sat there and watched Yuffie run off down the hall with his PHS in hand. Once Yuffie had turned the corner he dragged himself over to a chair and sat down placing his face in his hands.

"Man things have really changed around here."

"…yes"

"Vinny!"

The sound of a head hitting something, following by several curses came over the phone before Yuffie got a response from her boyfriend.

"Yuffie, I thought we talked about that habit of yours."

"Sorry, but this is serious. Tifa's fighting for her life over her because of some Mako infused drink she had. Cloud's beside himself, Cid's got Barrett and Red on the way, and I'm playing caretaker by myself. We need you here."

"We?"

"I need you here."

There was a slight pause, "I'm on my way, be there in a few hours."

Yuffie looked around to make sure no one was listening in, "I love you Vinny."

She waited, but there was no answer. Vincient had hung up the phone before she even had the chance to say it.

"Damn! After I worked up all that courage too."

Yuffie walked back to the waiting room to find Cid trying to calm down Cait who was apparently worked up into a frenzy.

"What's wrong, is she dieing, oh this can't be happening we we're such good friends!"

"Cait shut the hell up she's not dying!"

"Oh is she dead? Oh no this is horrible!"

"Cait shut your damn mouth up!"

Yuffie stood between the two and motioned for Cid to go sit down. She then leaned down and smiled at Cait.

"Don't worry Tifa's fine. She's in a coma, but they say she should come out of it sometime soon."

Soon after Yuffie left the conference room Cloud ventured down the hall to the ER department. The nurse had pointed him to Tifa's room. When Cloud got to the door he reached out to touch the handle but it felt like ice. When he gathered up the courage to open the door he was shocked to see her.

From a distance Tifa looked completely normal, but when Cloud got close to her bed he could see the damage. Tifa's veins were enlarged trying to pump the more viscous Mako infused blood through her system. Some you could even see the neon bluish tint come through the skin where the Mako was highly concentrated.

Cloud gently grabbed Tifa's hand, he slowly stroked hers with his thumb, looking at her sleeping form.

"We had so much."

Cloud started to feel cold. His stomach started to latch up.

"I finally got over my problems, and you had been waiting so long. We finally got together."

Cloud couldn't stand it any more, small tears started to flow from his eyes down his cheek.

"You finally got what you wanted. You had me. I had been so damn selfish; I drove you too this."

He looked at her face, and how peaceful she looked.

"The truth is Tifa, you were what I wanted all along too. I was just too damned stupid to realize it."

Cloud watched Tifa's eyes praying she would open them to hear his words, "I was so stupid Tifa. I've finally gotten what my heart needed and now am I going to lose it?"

Cloud sat down in a chair and pulled it up to Tifa's bed, "I love you Tifa, and I'm going to help you get through this, no matter what."

_Ok I'm really sorry this took so long to finish, but with exams and moving back from the dorm it's been hectic. _


	5. Chapter 5: Loss?

**Chapter 5**

_Loss?

* * *

_

It had been fourteen days, seven hours, and twenty four minutes since Tifa had been admitted to the hospital, and Cloud had been counting. Barrett, Cid, and Yuffie kept the bar going while Red and Cait Sith took care of the kids. Vincent and Cloud both took turns keeping an eye on Tifa. Cloud would sleep about five hours before returning to her bedside; Vincent would go off and "take care of personal matters" as he would put it.

Cloud stared at Tifa's sleeping form. Yuffie had come by and demanded Vincent accompany her on a trip to Wutai to see her father for the day. That had been yesterday late afternoon, it was now 2:00 PM the next day and Cloud could barely keep himself awake. As he rested his head on the hospital bed next to Tifa's hand he felt himself drift off to sleep.

"Man Spike's taking this hard aint he?"

"Hell ya he is, Yuffie told me when I got here she saw the two walking off together, coming back holding hands and shit."

Barrett shifted uncomfortably at the news, "So Spike went and finally broke down huh?"

Cid shrugged, "Looks that way. What you have a crush on the poor girl?"

Barrett was enraged, "You little prick that girls as close I have to a daughter as Marlene is! I jus worried about how Spike is gonna be if…well ya know happens."

"What the fuck you talking about you muscle bound shit bag she's gonna pull through no problem."

Barrett finished wiping the table getting ready to open the bar. He started to wipe his hands and looked out the window. He remembered looking at the plate when it was still there and what Cloud had told him about how "in life sometimes you just can't go anywhere but where the rails take you, like a train."

"I hope your right."

A loud beeping noise woke Cloud up from his sleep. Before he could even begin to focus his eyes and figure out what was happening the room filled with doctors and nurses. One of them pushed him out of the room with a stern "leave."

Anxiety kicked in as Cloud kept close to the open door to see what was happening. An aid nearly knocked him out of the way as he ran in with a defibrillator.

The doctor quickly picked up the paddles and rubbed them together. He shot out a number to the nurse who operated the machine.

"Clear!"

Tifa's body jumped, but Cloud then realized what was going on. Her heart had stopped.

"Damit try again! Clear!"

Again Tifa's body jolted from the electricity, but her readings still flat lined. Another nurse began chest compressions on her and they tried the defibrillator again, but to no avail.

The doctor solemnly walked out of the room and towards Cloud. He opened his mouth to speak, but saw Cloud was staring at Tifa's now lifeless body. He waited a few minutes before starting to talk.

"Mr. Strife?"

Cloud opened his mouth to speak, but found he couldn't. He started to walk into the room and the doctor followed him. Cloud gently held Tifa's hand. It still felt warm, but it was clearly limp.

"…so close", that was all Cloud was able to say.

"Mr. Strife I'm sorry, but the mako was too strong. Her heart failed due to the mako poisoning. I'm so sorry."

"You tried your best doctor, that was all you could do", Cloud and the doctor were both shocked as the blonde haired swordsman seemed to find his voice. It was the most he's said since the first day in the hospital.

Cloud couldn't stand to be in the room anymore with Tifa's body so he exited and left the rest to the doctor. Then he realized he couldn't stand to be in the hospital anymore so he left there too. Suddenly all the people became too much so he ran out of the city all the way to the mountains beyond. He stopped and was shocked to find where he was. Walking towards the edge he remembered exactly what had happened that day. Looking back he saw the Shinra guards he held up his hands as they leveled their rifles. He heard the shots and the sounds of them reflecting off something metal. Opening his eyes he saw Zack standing in front of him.

"Run!"

Could obeyed and heard Zack attempting to fight off the Shinra guards. When it stopped Cloud returned and saw Zack laying lifeless. A strong gust of wind blew up some sand and forced Cloud to guard his eyes. When he was able to see again Zack was gone and everything was as it should be.

Cloud felt as if he had to go further. He knew he should be getting back to the 7th heaven to tell everyone the news, but the urge to leave left him with no choice. It was just like it was the first time he left.

"The last time I left", Cloud stopped again. Once again the spot held a memory. Overlooking the new Midgar Cloud remembered the phone call he had placed from that spot. Suddenly his cell phone rang. The caller ID said 7Th heaven so he quickly answered.

Oddly enough it started to ring instead of someone's voice coming through.

"7th heaven, Tifa speaking", Cloud's throat closed up he couldn't react. What was going on?

"Hello anyone there?", all of a sudden Cloud's voice had a mind of its own.

"Tifa."

"Cloud? Where are you?"

"Near Junon. How are you doing?"

He had lied, he was no where near Junon. In fact you could make out 7th heaven from where he was standing if you looked hard enough.

"Everything is alright; the bars still going ok."

"How about you yourself Tifa?"

Something weird happened as if all of a sudden Cloud gained amazing eyesight and was able to not only see 7th heaven but also Tifa walking around on the phone with him.

He could see the tears in her eyes as she continued to talk with him.

"I'm doing fine Cloud, when are you coming back?"

"I don't know."

Cloud watched as Tifa reacted to her statement. Her knee's gave out and she slowly fell to the floor. However listening to her on the phone you couldn't tell she was sad at all. Cloud wanted to say something encouraging to her like no I'm coming back now, but he couldn't. He had no control.

"Be safe Cloud we all miss you."

However Cloud had realized he had already hung up the phone. He was able to hear her talk from so far away. He saw her go over to one of the tables in the bar and started to cry as she put her head in her arms. Her sobs grew louder as Cloud's vision started to fade. He then was back where he was last at the spot he had called her from.

The cold started to nip at his skin as night had set in some time ago. He must have taken a long nap at the hospital. He climbed up on one of the rocks and found it flat at the top. Suddenly he was very comfortable and the inhuman vision returned again.

He saw Tifa reading books. Then go to the bar and pour drinks. However he noticed no one inside and then was amazed when she drank all of the drinks she had prepared. She staggered a little and then Cloud was even more amazed when she reached for a bottle of Crown Royal whiskey and then started to sip on the bottle.

Soon after she hit the juke box and started a slow song. She was noticeably drunk, but it seemed the grace she possessed as a martial artist allowed her to keep her balance and dance with an imaginary figure.

"Cloud I'm so glad you decided to come back."

Cloud wondered if she had seen him but watched her as she continued to stare straight forward. He sighed knowing she was talking to the Cloud she was imagining, thanks to the alcohol.

"Tifa again? This is getting to be too much."

Cloud instantly snapped around when he heard the male voice, he didn't recognize it.

"Oh Jake its jusss yous, Cloudsa comme on backs sos yous don't havesta worries bout mes no mores."

"Right Tifa."

Tifa steadied herself on a table and shot the man a glance she was about to say something when she fell to the ground passed out.

Cloud wanted to lunge at the man, but found he couldn't move. Instead the man bent over Tifa's vulnerable sleeping form and smiled.

"That makes the third time this month."

He gently picked her up and carried her upstairs. Cloud was able to move again and charged up the stairway however he couldn't get close to either Tifa or the man.

The man carefully laid Tifa's sleeping form down on the bed. His face stopped when he noticed it was close to her lips. Cloud could tell the man was fighting the temptation to kiss the raven haired girl, but he pushed it away and stood up. Cloud took a quick glance at Tifa and made sure she was fine, he wasn't sure why he did, but then rushed down to follow the man.

Outside on the deck area the man sat in a chair looking straight up at the stars. He talked out loud to himself not seeing anyone around.

"What's going through her head? That guy she's been waiting on left her six months ago."

Cloud would have felt angry if he wasn't busy feeling guilty.

Hours passed and then Cloud heard soft footsteps. Tifa came through the door holding her head. She spotted the man and took a seat next to him.

"I'm sorry Jake."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry for getting drunk again, and for all I've been putting you through."

"It's alright."

There was a long silence between the two.

"Tifa why are you putting yourself through this?"

Tifa looked up at the stars and sighed, "I'm not really sure."

Time seemed to fast forward around Cloud as he was swamped with scenes of Jake comforting Tifa in bad times, and helping her with her drunken escapades. Time slowed down to normal at a beach scene. The two were sitting on the beach with drinks in hand watching the sun set.

"Tifa?"

"Yes Jake?"

"How long are you going to wait for this guy?"

Tifa turned to look Jake in the eye, "Jake what are you getting at?"

"Tifa I want you, I want to make you smile again, I want to get you away from all this depression you're going through. Will you give me that chance?"

Jake placed his hand on top of Tifa's and she didn't move it. Sensing his chance he moved in to kiss her, but she quickly pulled back removing her hand from his.

"I'm sorry Jake, but I'm going to wait for Cloud until he returns. I'd rather wait for him than be with someone, I'm sorry."

It sounded like Tifa had practiced the speech over and over again as if she expected him to say what he did. Jake looked extremely put out.

"I see then, well I guess its time I left."

"What? What are you talking about Jake?"

Jake stood up, "I can't stay with you Tifa, it hurts to much, seeing you put yourself through this. I'm sorry but you only have yourself to blame."

Cloud could see Tifa starting to look pissed, "Oh so I see, just because you can't get in my pants your gonna leave me; try and find some other hot piece of ass to get with huh?"

"Tifa you know that isn't true."

"Bullshit, just go ahead and leave."

Jake started to walk away. When he was out of sight he took out a cell phone and dialed a number.

"She rejected me, I've gotta leave Yuffie. Take care of her will you?"

Cloud couldn't hear the other end of the conversation, "No I'm alright, thanks it means a lot to me. You'll be in the next couple of weeks right?"

"A month? Oh, well I'm sure she'll be fine. Thanks Yuffie."

Jake hung up the phone and Cloud was once again sitting on the rock outside Midgar overlooking the city.

"Just what the heck is going on?"

"Well buddy we decided to show ya what's been going on since you left on your little soul searching trip."

Cloud recognized the voice instantly, but couldn't believe his ears, "Zack!"

Turning around Cloud came face to face with his smirking comrade, "Yep and you have me to thank for all of…oww jeesh, ok, ok so she helped."

Cloud looked and saw Aeries walk up behind Zack. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Helped? I'd say I did everything. You just added in that little heroic scene of yours."

"Heh guess your right", Zack then turned his attention to Cloud, "What's wrong Spike cat got your tongue or something?"

"Umm, what's going on?"

Aeries walked up to the rock and sat on one side of Cloud; Zack sat on the other.

"Well I was worried when I saw how much you we're blaming yourself for the Tifa situation, so I wanted to make sure you understood she had a choice."

"I guess."

Zack then took over, "Look Spike I know you're hung up on her, but you've got to face facts here. She had a guy who really cared for her once you left right?"

"Yea."

"And stop me if I'm wrong, but you could even say he might have, say, loved her, right?"

It pained Cloud to admit it, but Zack was right, "Yea, he did."

"And here's the kicker. Tifa had every chance to be with him, and pull herself out of the depression, but she chose not to."

"Yea", Cloud sat and thought for a second, "But if I hadn't have left she wouldn't have had to make that choice."

"Oh stop being so stubborn that was always the most annoying thing about you Cloud", now Aeries entered the debate, "If I hadn't had left you all to go to the holy city I'd still be alive and you wouldn't have gone on your soul journey, and Tifa wouldn't be in the predicament she's in, but you know what."

Cloud looked at her and nodded to show her he was listing, "But I made my choice, you made yours, and she made hers. Sure feel bad you left her, but stop blaming yourself for her mistakes, it's not your fault."

Cloud surrendered and acknowledged he had been beaten with a sigh, but then noted the predicament, "What does it matter, Tifa's dead."

Aeries giggled, Zack slapped Cloud on the back, "She's not dead buddy you're just sleeping, sorta."

"Huh?"

Aeries continued to smile, "When you decided to take your nap we brought you here, but be warned."

Zack put on his serious face, "The mako has damaged Tifa's body severely her liver especially. If she doesn't stop, her alcohol problem it's going to kill her. That vision you had of her dying is a possible future. If you don't get over your grief and become strong enough to help her it's going to become a definite future, instead of just a possibility. Understood?"

Cloud nodded his understanding. Aeries smiled.

"Alright Cloud time to wake up."

Cloud just gave her a confused look.

"Cloud?"

Things went black. Cloud felt him lifting his head off the bed and opening his eyes to a dark room. The clock read 7:30 PM.

A familiar voice broke the silence of the cold dark room, "Cloud?"

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed. Sorry for the long delay. Please review I've turned on anonymous reviews so I can get more! _

_P.S. Thanks to my beta readers Lady of Ink , and Tishannia_


	6. Chapter 6: Just Breathe

**Chapter 6  
**_Just Breathe

* * *

_

"…Cloud?"

Cloud heard the voice. He gently felt her touch his hand. His heart felt light again, filled with relief. Tifa Lock Heart was alive, and she was awake.

* * *

"Yeshhs I cans haldels fifty mores beers!"

"Ok!", Yuffie ran behind the bar and filled a mug for the customer. She pushed it towards him, however a large burly arm blocked it from reaching the patron.

"Yuffie, just what the hell do you think your doing?"

"Ahh, but Barrett I'm just serving people."

"Look around you Yuffie", Barrett gestured towards the bar sitting area. People were passed out all over. In fact the man who had ordered the beer had just fallen off his bar stole and passed out on the floor below, "Your way over serving Yuffie. You better help me get all these people out of here."

"Sure hold on one second", Yuffie ran out of the bar towards the back of the building.

"What's that crazy girl up too now", before Yuffie could return the phone rang. Barrett could hear Cid in the back answer it.

"Seventh Heaven, what the fuck you want at one in the morning. Cloud? Yea, yea no we we're just closing up shop. She What? Ok we'll be right there."

Cid ran into the bar area, "Hurry up you dumb ox Tifa's awake, Spikey is waiting on us at the hospital. What the fuck happened in here?"

"Yuffie over served."

"Stupid lil fuck. Let's get these shit for brains outta here quick."

Yuffie then ran in with a wheel barrow. Barrett and Cid started loading up patrons in it while Yuffie wheeled them out and put them on the porch. In about five minutes the bar was cleaned out and locked and the group was on the way to the hospital.

"Is Tifa awake?"

"Yea squirt she is. Now less talk and more walk, get in the dang car cuz Uncle Cid is going to drive the hell outta it."

* * *

Cloud didn't really know what to say to Tifa when she woke up. He was really embarrassed over how he handled it now. He had simply stared at her and then walked out of the room to call Cid. Now his feet felt like lead as he tried to walk back to the room. He kept coming up with excuses in his head for why he should turn around and do something that would delay him entering.

_"She's been out for awhile I should go get her something to eat, at the very least a glass of water her throat has gotta be sore. Wait Red would want to know she's alright, so would Cait-Sith. I should go call them too. Oh yea I forgot she's been out awhile so I should go buy her some flowers from the gift shop."_

Unfortunately by the time Cloud finished thinking he realized he already had his hand on the knob to Tifa's room and it had been turned. Taking a deep breath he pushed the door open to see Tifa sitting up in bed already. She had taken the several pillows piled up on the chair next to her to prop herself up.

"There you are Cloud, what did you think you were doing just leaving like that? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"I'm sorry Tifa its just…"

Tifa motioned to the chair next to her bed, "Come on take a seat and tell me all about it. You've probably called the others so their on there way now. Better tell me quick or you might have to wait."

Cloud was a little taken back by Tifa's forwardness with him all of a sudden, she had always been a little shy around him.

"Well…", Cloud took the seat and began to tell Tifa about the dream.

* * *

"Wow Cid I didn't know the by-pass was done yet."

"It's not kid."

"Then whaaa, Shit! It stops. Cid stop the car, stop the fuck'n car right now!"

Cid steered the car to the left where it quickly ran up the back of a flat bed tow truck and took to the air. The car seemed to fly for a short distance before it quickly started to descend to meet the road. It just did make it to the other side. Yuffie glared at Cid who ignored her and took a long drag on his cigarette.

"Dang didn't think we'd make that one for a second."

"You idiot your going to kill us!"

"Nope we're almost there just gotta get over this bridge."

Yuffie looked ahead of her but couldn't see anything, "Bridge?"

"Oh yea they haven't finished that one yet either."

"Waaa!"

* * *

Tifa nodded every now and then to show she was listening, but she didn't interrupt Cloud. As rare as it was for her being so forward with him, it was even rarer for Cloud to be this open. Tifa hadn't prodded, poked, or even pushed Cloud for the information, she had simply asked, and surprisingly he had told her.

"And there was another thing Tifa."

"What's that Cloud."

Tifa was even more surprised when Cloud stood and took her hand in his, "It was a warning, and I want to help you…"

"WAA! Get away from me you crazy psycho driver! I can't believe you did that!"

Yuffie's voice echoed through the hospital corridors, as did Cid's laugh.

"Hey Yuffie how bout I pick up an application for an ambulance driver. How about being my reference?"

"Hell no!"

Cloud sighed as he let go of Tifa's hand. He then walked to the door, but remembered his mistake the last time he left, "Don't worry I'll be right back."

Tifa smiled and watched him leave, however she could still hear his voice.

"Thanks for coming guys, she's in here."

A few seconds later Tifa's door reopened and a smiling Yuffie, along with Cid, Barrett, and Cloud followed her in.

"Tifa! How are you feeling. Whoa!"

Yuffie noticed the change in eye color. Her once amber eyes glowed a brown-red color. It was very pretty, but like Cloud's eye color it was a clear mark of the Mako infusion.

"What?"

Yuffie handed Tifa a mirror. Tifa instantly noticed the change in her eye color, "Whoa. Cloud what's going on with me?"

"I was actually just about to go over that. You remember buying that bottle of Absinthe?"

"Yea some kid at the liquor store sold it to me when me and Yuffie went in their yesterday."

"Actually Tifa it was over two weeks ago that happened. You've been in a coma since you passed out. The Absinthe was really pure distilled Mako. You drank just enough coupled with the amount you received when we fell into the lifestream in Mideel to push your body into the Mako infusion process."

"So now I'm?"

"Yes, your just like me. Eye color, strength, and everything. In fact you should be able to get off the bed by now. The Mako infusion allows you to heal much faster than normal."

Tifa noticed she did feel normal so she decided she'd try to get off the bed. To her amazement she was able to quickly hop off and stand, even after being in a coma for two weeks, it was like she had just woken up from a nap.

"This is a whole lot to take in at once Cloud."

"Don't worry Tifa the doctor will be in here soon to explain the situation to you."

As if the doctor had been waiting outside the door for his cue he opened the door and walked into the room. He was a little surprised to see Tifa standing and looking around. Moving to her side he gently started to remove the IV's and monitoring equipment from her body.

"You need to take it easy Ms. Lockheart while you may have healed and the Mako infusion seems to be successful there are other things we need to address. Would you all please excuse us?"

"The fuck you mean you little prick, you can't kick us outta the room!"

Tifa smiled at her friends, "Please everyone, let me hear this first. I'll tell you all everything once this is over."

Barrett took a deep breath, "…fine, but don't you even think about leaving anything out."

Tifa watched her friends exit, when Cloud had his hand on the door she touched his shoulder to stop him, "Cloud, please stay."

Cloud nodded and sat next to Tifa as she laid back down on the bed. The doctor sat in the chair facing him.

"Ms. Lockheart going over your blood tests we've noticed theirs some problems with your liver. To be blunt it seems that your alcohol intake has been so high that its severally damaged your liver to the point of it becoming a serious health risk."

Cloud noticed Tifa's facial expression as it turned to one of shame and embarrassment, "Doctor please, we've already addressed the issue. Can you tell us how to help her though this."

The doctor realized he had been a little too blunt with his delivery of the news, "yes I'm sorry I didn't mean to criticize, I'm a doctor Ms. Lockheart, I'm here to help you remain healthy, not judge."

Tifa nodded for the doctor to continue, "The bottom line Ms. Lockheart is you need to stop drinking, period. In time your liver will heal itself to the point it will no longer be a concern. Only then will you be able to drink in moderation. With the Mako infusion process its become a bigger issue. Your very lucky your liver was able to filter some of the Mako out of your blood stream, if you continue to consume alcohol though, the Mako will over power your organs and they'll begin to fail."

The doctor then turned to Cloud, "I take it you're her boyfriend?"

Tifa blushed and turned to Cloud for his answer, "Yes I am."

"You'll need to take extra good care of her and keep an eye on her at all times. She's strong enough physically to leave the hospital now. If you'd like I can give you the name of an excellent doctor you can contact to deal with any emotional issues linked to your drinking."

"Thank you doctor, but now that Cloud's with me I'm sure he can help me through this."

"Wonderful, then I wish you both the best of luck. I'll call the nurse in to help you check out. Despite your returned strength Ms. Lockheart I'm afraid you'll still have to be taken out by wheel chair, insurance companies, you understand?"

"Of course doctor."

* * *

Everyone was sitting around the bar area waiting for Tifa to speak. The ride back had been filled with tension the moment Yuffie had asked Tifa what was going on. Tifa had told her she'd tell all of them back at the bar. Once she had gotten there Tifa had become extremely nervous with telling all of them the news.

"First off everyone I'd like to start with some happier news", Tifa went over and grabbed Cloud's hand. She instantly had everyone's attention, "Cloud and I have become an official couple."

"Bout fuck'n time you dumb kids."

"Yea Tifa, that's not really a surprise."

"You best take care of her or I'll mess up your pretty little face got me?"

That last comment had come from a gruff sounding Barrett. Cait Sith was in a corner shut down, Reeve had gone to a meeting.

"Don't worry everyone I care about her too much not to take care of her."

Tifa blushed, Cloud hadn't really ever been this open about his feelings. Maybe he was changing some.

"Now for the bad news that I'm sure you've all been waiting for. The doctor informed me after you all left the room that my blood tests turned up some problems…with my liver."

Everyone was silent, Yuffie for once seemed to know exactly what was coming next. The words were becoming difficult for Tifa. Before she could start speaking again she noticed her eyes tearing up then running down her cheeks, she forced a smile though, "I've become an alcoholic, and I'm afraid its started to take its toll on my health. The doctor…the doctor informed me I have to stop drinking…or face serious health risks."

Cloud stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist she looked back at him and smiled finding the strength to go on, "If I continue to drink it will further weaken my liver, and with the Mako flowing through my body now it could kill me. I'll need all your help to get though this."

Barrett stepped outside onto the porch with his cell phone. Cloud and Tifa didn't notice as Cid and Yuffie walked up to Tifa and enveloped her in a hug.

"Don't you worry Tifa, old man Cid's gonna help you in fact I'll tell ya what", Cid took the cigarette out of his mouth and put it in the ash tray, "We'll both kick our habits together that's the last dam cig I'll ever put in my mouth, and you won't let your lips touch alcohol ever again."

Tifa smiled at Cid's gesture, "Thank you Cid."

"No problem, I always though of ya as my lil girl anyways. Not that I don't have one of my own on the way now."

Tifa beamed, "You and Sherra are having a baby."

Cid scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Yea"

"Ahem Cid?"

"Watcha want squirt, whoa, hey!", Yuffie had reached into Cid's vest and pulled out two cartoons of cigarettes, she also took the pack out of his breast pocket and back pocket. Cid smiled as he scratched the back of his head even harder, "Ah yea guess I need to get rid of those too."

The group laughed at Cid's predicament. As soon as the laughter settled down Barrett walked back into the room, "I got a little present for you guys, and Tifa this is bound to help you get better."

* * *

_Ok so its taking me longer than I thought it would to finish these things. I've always got great beta readers to help me out but the sad truth is with all this work I'm putting in this summer to get some extra spending money for when college starts back up this month I haven't had any time to write at all. Dragon Heart has taken most of my time however none of my beta's have gotten back to me on that one, I'm also considering starting a Harvest Moon fic, but don't worry Advent Hearts isn't going anywhere, I intend to finish it. So until next time!_

_P.S. To my reviewers: Thanks so much in the next chapter I promise to address each of your reviews for this chapter individually to those who liked the way Aerith turned around Cloud's train of thought in the last chapter Aerith was originally supposed to just say 'bitch please' but I thought better before I published…just kidding. _


	7. Chapter 7: The First Step

**Chapter 7**

_The First Step_

* * *

"What exactly is this surprise Barrett?", despite the painful moment Tifa had just shared, the closeness of her friends allowed her to smile.

"I just got in touch with Reeve and shared the news, I hope that's alright."

"Of course"

A little relieved he continued, "Recently Shinra bought the old Chocobo ranch outside Midgar. It's a little out of the way, but it'd be a great place to relax and live for awhile and get started on getting yourself on the right track."

Tifa grew excited and turned to Cloud for approval. He took a moment to think it over.

"So its completely away from any city life, nothing has sprung up around it has it?"

"Completely untouched."

Cloud turned to his girlfriend and smiled, "Then I don't see why we shouldn't try it out, it sounds perfect."

"Great I'll call Reeve back and make the arrangements, better start packing you two."

Tifa rushed up stairs unable to hide her excitement about the situation. Cloud followed her up the stairs with his eyes.

"Well I'm going to go call Sherra and tell her to keep an eye on Cid so he keeps true to his word", Yuffie ran to the back area to use the phone.

"You little brat get back here…humpff", Cid had tried to chase Yuffie but she had slammed a door straight into his face, and then locked it.

"You fuck'n lil brat, open this dam door. Don't you dare call my wife!", Cid then stepped away from the door and took a deep breath. He sighed and turned to the other two left in the room, "oh well looks like I'm stuck."

Barrett walked up to Cid laughing as he placed a hand on his friends shoulder, "Oh well at least this way you have to stick to your word."

"Guess so."

Cloud started to walk away from the group to the stairway, "Hey Spike where ya going?"

The swordsman simply pointed up the stairway, "Someone's gonna have to help her out, I've gotta get packed myself."

The group then departed to get everything arranged. Barrett and Cid agreed to accompany them all to the farm along with Yuffie.

* * *

Cloud trudged along the wooden deck of the Neo-Highwind with Tifa and his own luggage in tow. Tifa walked behind him smiling. Cid and Barrett were already inside the massive airship getting it ready for takeoff. All that was missing was one Yuffie Kisaragi.

"You want me to help you Cloud?"

Cloud continued down the stair's with the stuff in tow, "I've got it, why don't you just get situated in the cabin?"

"Ok", Surprising Cloud Tifa jumped over him and grabbed one of the heavier bags off the top of his pile, landed, and then skipped off to the cabin area.

"This is going to take some getting used too."

Cloud placed the baggage that they wouldn't need for the night in the hold and made his way to the bridge. Cid standing at the wheel was tapping his foot with Barrett pacing back and forth near by.

"Where the hell is that little squirt?"

Cid turned around and noticed Barrett was still pacing, "and would you stop with the dam pacing, its getting me on edge."

"The hells you're problem you've been like this since I've got here."

"I'm just sick of wait'n on everyone to get my dam bird in the sky."

Barrett smiled as the true answer to his question crossed his mind, "I see your getting jittery and bitchy cuz you aint had a cig."

"The f(K you say! No cig's controlling me just sit your ass down already."

Barrett put his hands up and with a huff walked over to a bench and sat. Cloud was dumbfounded at how easy Barrett had given up the fight, things must have changed more than he thought since he had seen the two.

Barrett noticed Clouds expression and winked at Cloud. He then threw a box to him when Cid had his back turned. Cloud opened the box which contained nicotine patches. Cloud knew what to do.

"Hey Cid we ready to go?"

"What is it with everyone wantin' to get going so damn quickly! Just hold your f'n horses we'll go when that brat gets here."

Cloud slapped the box of patches in Cid's hand and walked off. He heard some mumbling from Cid as he walked away from him. Cloud decided to walk back to the deck and watch for Yuffie.

When he got to the top Cloud noticed how beautiful the day was. Not a cloud in the sky. He would have noticed earlier if all the baggage hadn't been in his way when he boarded. Walking over to the handrail he looked out at the city; then something caught his eye. Looking down he saw Yuffie standing with Vincent. Cloud couldn't make out the words, but he could read Yuffie's mouth.

"Why do you always have to be so difficult?"

Vincent didn't seem to say much, but Cloud couldn't see his mouth. Yuffie was all to willing to respond though.

"Fine go do what you want, I'll be with Tifa and Cloud then."

Cloud saw Yuffie turn to board the Neo-Highwind when Vincent used his human hand to gently grab her arm and turn her to face him. Releasing her arm and gripping the bottom of her chin he gently brought her in for a kiss. Cloud watched as Yuffie brought her hand to her lips and then slowly turned and walked into the ship. Then without warning Vincent locked eyes with Cloud then turned and vanished. Cloud wasn't sure to make of the whole thing, but he definitely wasn't expecting Yuffie and Vincent to be a couple.

* * *

Tifa felt the airship's engines start to roar to life, but it couldn't die out the screams of a certain teenage ninja as she quickly made her way towards the cabin area.

"Tifa!"

"Yes Yuffie, I'm here."

Yuffie quickly followed Tifa's voice and then grabbed her in a hug, "Vinnie kissed me, Vinnie kissed me!"

"Woah quiet down. He kissed you?"

"Yep flat on the mouth. It felt so good he's never done that before."

"Well I'm happy for you Yuffie. By the way your acting it looks like that was your first kiss."

Yuffie got beet red and broke off the embrace, "Well ahh…"

"Yuffie?"

"…yea it was."

"What was?"

Yuffie grew more embarrassed by the second, "That was my…um…first kiss."

Tifa giggled a little, "My at 19 that is odd, but there's nothing wrong with it."

Yuffie was immediately put out, and Tifa realized she hadn't quite worded her sentence the best way. She went over to the ninja and put her arms around her, "Would you like to hear about my first kiss?"

"Yea, tell me. Who was it with?"

"Cloud."

"Cloud?"

"Well sort of. Here sit on the bed with me."

Yuffie obeyed Tifa's command and the two sit facing each other Indian style on the bed, "The night after I had my accident on the cliffs after my mom died Cloud snuck into my room. My father had chased him off with some other adults when they found me, and blamed him for it. I heard him come in and decided to pretend to be asleep; I can't remember why."

Yuffie grew more and more interested in the story as Tifa went on, "Now you can't tell Cloud this, because he doesn't know that I know."

Yuffie got curious, "How doesn't he know he kissed you?"

"Oh he knows he kissed me, he just doesn't know that I know. See he came up to me and talked to me in a whisper. He apologized for not being strong enough to save me, and he was sorry that I got hurt. I heard him get quiet, then I felt his breath on my face. I could tell he hesitated because it took a few seconds, but then I felt him kiss me."

"Oh how did you fake sleep when he was doing that?"

Tifa smiled as she blushed, "Well I liked Cloud even back then, so I did enjoy it. I had to try really hard not to smile, and part of me wanted to grab him and kiss him again."

Yuffie stared at Tifa as Tifa looked away to try and hide her embarrassment.

"Well Tifa that's a neat story; only one thing to do now."

Tifa noticed Yuffie's trademark grin and instantly she began to worry, "Yuffie you wouldn't."

Yuffie's smile grew bigger just before her mouth opened, "Cloud guess what!"

Yuffie ran off towards the control room. Tifa quickly stood to chase after her, "Yuffie, no wait!"

* * *

Meanwhile on the bridge the men had gathered at the bridge. Cid had just taken the wheel. His hand laid delicately on the throttle. His facial expression turned to one of relaxation as he felt the controls virtually mold to his hand.

_"This is what I was born to do, its so relaxing. I don't even have to worry about smoking while flying I'm so relaxed."_

Unfortunately for the now nicotine starved pilot his peaceful environment was about to be interrupted.

"Cloud guess what, guess what!"

Cid's facial expression quickly changed from relaxed to anger. His hand tightly gripped the controls almost snapping them in two. Luckily Cloud decided to cut in before Cid had a chance to add his well known dialogue to the conversation.

"What is it Yuffie?"

Yuffie opened her mouth, but then Tifa bounded into the bridge, "Yuffie don't say anything."

"Tifa what's going on?", Cloud was deeply confused.

"Well Cloud its pretty simple, but it may shock you."

"Yuffie!"

"I mean this doesn't happen everyday I get to tell you something like this."

"Yuffie no!"

"What is it Yuffie?"

Smiling Yuffie turned to Tifa, "Well Tifa should I tell him?"

"No!"

Yuffie turned to Cloud and took a deep breath, "Tifa and I have finished unpacking and are ready to depart."

Tifa face vaulted onto the cold hard floor. Yuffie had to control her laughter, and Cloud was still confused.

"Oook. Let's get out of here."

The Neo-Highwind gracefully lifted off and started towards the Chocobo ranch. Cid had calculated it take just one night to reach it. They could have easily made it by nightfall, but waiting for Yuffie and Vincent had delayed their launch time. The group didn't want to venture off the ship at night so they felt safer sleeping on the Neo-Highwind and then disembarking for the ranch in the morning.

* * *

The soothing sounds of the propeller motors dozed Yuffie, Barrett, and Cid off to sleep quickly. However on opposite sides of the ship a couple couldn't rest.

Cloud stood staring at the bunk on top of his. He couldn't drift off to sleep for some odd reason. There were no magical enemies to worry about, at least not now. His health was fine. He couldn't be happier now that he had Tifa.

_"Tifa…"_

Cloud then noticed why he wasn't able to sleep. The problems that Tifa was going through, and would be going through wrecked his brain. Guilt, although he had been able to deal with some of it, still drove at his mind. He knew he was partially to blame for the whole thing.

Silently Cloud slipped out of the bed. He quietly left the male cabin and started to make his way to the viewing deck.

Opening the door the cool night breeze greeted him. The beautiful mountain scenery with the fields they were passing over helped him relax. He noticed the slender frame of a one Tifa Lockheart sitting on the railing looking out.

Cloud quietly snuck up behind her and started to put his arms around her as quietly as he could.

Before Cloud could though Tifa broke the silence, "Couldn't sleep either Cloud?"

He smiled realizing no matter how sneaky he was he couldn't sneak up on the raven haired martial artist.

"No, care for some company?"

"Always."

Cloud sat down facing the scenery with Tifa in his lap. He kept his arms around her protectively. Just feeling her close made him feel easier.

Then a thought crossed Cloud's mind about the event earlier that day with Yuffie, "Tifa just what was Yuffie really going to tell me today at the bridge?"

Tifa was lucky her back was to Cloud otherwise he would have seen her blush, even though the night.

"It wasn't anything important."

"Well it seemed important to know, you were hell bent on keeping her from telling me."

Only when Tifa was sure she had her blush under control did she turn to face him, "Well its not every day I get unpacked and ready for departure so quickly."

"Oh so that's what had you so worked up huh? I don't by it for a second."

Tifa felt Clouds fingers go to her side and before she could pull away Cloud began to tickle her.

"Hahahaha, Cloud stop!"

"Gonna tell me the truth?"

"No!"

Cloud smiled, "Oh so you were lying huh? Well then guess the integration has to continue."

"Ahahaha, Cloud please, haha."

"Gonna tell me."

"Hahaha, its embarrassing!"

"That's just gonna make me tickly harder."

"Hahaha, ok, ok, haha, but I warned you!"

Cloud sat back and let Tifa face him. He noticed she wasn't making eye contact with him, her face watching the deck instead of making contact with his eyes.

"You remember back when we were kids and I got hurt really bad?"

Now Cloud started to feel awkward. He had hated that day. Everyone had blamed him for Tifa's injury, that included himself.

"Well that night I got a special memory."

Cloud thought what she could be talking about for awhile. Suddenly a brief thought of his actions that evening crossed his mind, but he quickly dismissed them.

"I got my first kiss that night."

Without thinking about his previous realization Cloud acted defensively, "What? Who?"

Tifa giggled, "You."

Tifa smiled as she saw Cloud get embarrassed, "That's right mister I was awake."

"But, but how?"

"I pretended to be asleep when you came it. You took me by surprise when you kissed me."

"Tifa, I'm, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to."

Cloud had reacted instantly. He was so embarrassed he didn't know what else to do but apologize.

"Oh your being so silly. Besides I enjoyed it."

"Really?"

Tifa crawled up to Cloud and gently placed a kiss on his lips, "Yes, really."

The couple stared at each other and smiled. Cloud took Tifa up in his arms and started to walk inside.

"The beds in the girls cabin are doubles right?"

Tifa smiled, "Yep its built for the executives."

"Well I'm sure we'd both sleep better together. What do you think?"

Tifa hesitated for awhile. Cloud quickly caught on, "I'm just talking about sleeping nothing else."

"Tifa smiled and pulled herself up to kiss Cloud again. Let's get to bed then."

The couple slept peacefully though the night.

_I'm really sorry this took so long. Classes at College aren't really an excuse. Guess I've been parting too much ;)_


	8. Chapter 8: Broken Bridges

**Chapter 8**

_Broken Bridges_

* * *

Cloud moved around in the bed as the sunlight hit his eyes through a porthole. As he moved his knee he felt it come into contact with something soft. Smiling as he remembered the events that led him to this bed he instantly became relaxed, and fell back into a light sleep. He wrapped his arms around Tifa as he doze back off, and she nuzzled herself closer to him in his grasp.

"Well looks like you too got it on last night. Eeew and I was sleeping just next door."

Tifa's head bolted up at the sound of Yuffie's voice. Very unfortunate for Cloud's face that happened to be in the way, "Yuffie this isn't what you think it is. See we both still have our clothes on. Right Cloud?"

Tifa turned to look at Cloud when she didn't hear him answer, but saw him holding his nose in pain, "Oh I'm so sorry Cloud I didn't mean to."

Cloud waved her off and went into the bathroom to keep his nose from bleeding all over the place. Tifa turned to Yuffie slightly agitated, "You really shouldn't have done that, you scared me."

"Oh lighten up Teef you know I was just joking. "

Tifa sighed, "Yea I know. Are the others ready to head on?"

"We're all waiting on the sleepy couple. Cid found you two before I did. Sorry; would have woken you both up and gotten you down if I'd known about it, but I'm afraid cat's out of the bag."

Tifa's face blushed at the thought of what her friends were thinking about her. She hoped they would understand Cloud had just spent the night with her, nothing more.

"Well that was a rude wake up call. Let's get off this ship shall we?"

Tifa turned to greet Cloud at the sound of his voice. When she saw her boyfriend she had to keep her self from laughing. Cloud had two tissues stuck up his nose to keep it from bleeding. It made him look weird.

"My that's a nice look for you Cloud. What do you think Tifa?"

Tifa went to answer but instead when her mouth opened she let out a loud laugh. She quickly covered her mouth, and blushed harder.

"Oh so you find this funny huh?", Cloud integrated his girlfriend but she shook her head no; not daring to open her mouth again.

"Your sure about that?", Tifa nodded in response.

Cloud grasped Tifa's hands and moved it down from her face revealing a huge smile. Cloud then gently kissed her lips and lifted her up.

"Well if you can break my face just by waking up I'd hate to see what you do when you cook."

"Oh touché", Tifa wasn't insulted in the least at Clouds comment. Besides, she'd let one slide for what happened earlier.

* * *

Cid was tapping his foot on the deck of the Neo-Highwind while looking at his watch. Barrett noticed his fingers were twitching a little. It was clearly evident Cid was on edge.

"Those F'n kids. Can't wake up early because they were busy all night making babies. I swear if this is how this whole dam mess is going to be like I'm head'n back right now!"

"Now Cid, Cloud and I didn't do anything but sleep in the same bed I promise", Cid snapped his head to attention at the sound of Tifa's voice, his mood also drastically lowered.

"If ya say so kid I'll believe it, now let's get to this little cabin."

Cloud noticed Barrett's smile grow when Cid mentioned 'little cabin'.

The group piled into a small SUV that had been stored on the Neo-Highwind. After piling all their belongings into the vehicle they set up with Barrett's directions for the farm.

* * *

"Holy F'n shit, little cabin my ass", Cid was almost speechless minus his usual dialogue when he saw what Neo-ShinRa called a little cabin.

The cabin was actually a huge mansion. The former chocobo farm was still there with the fenced in area, and barn. However the farm house was gone and on the property stood a huge brick mansion, complete with circular drive way, fountain, and gate. When the group pulled up to the house a small group of two maids and a butler were there to greet them. The maids loaded the luggage onto a cart and the butler opened the car doors to let the occupants out.

"Welcome to Neo-ShinRa Mansion. My name is Jeeves, I'll be your butler. There are several maids throughout the mansion that will assist you. Please follow me into the den while your baggage is placed in your rooms, and beds turned down."

Tifa was speechless as she entered the mansion. From their last adventure to the chocobo farm it had been nothing more than a small farm house. The butler led them into a huge room, the ceiling must have taken up another two floors it was so high. In front of her a huge flat screen TV adorned the wall and speakers lined up the sides of the walls. Their was also a pool table, comfy leather furniture, and out of the corner of her eye Tifa spotted a bar.

_"I've got to be strong, but its been so long since I've had a drink",_ Tifa's will power was quickly diminishing around the tempting liquid. Cloud noticed Tifa's predicament and immediately approached Jeeves.

"We're going to need all the alcohol locked away out of the main living areas."

"Yes sir I'll take care of it at once", Jeeves rang a small bell and two maids came out of the Kitchen area.

"The Master needs all the alcohol removed from the entire house. Store it down in the cellar in the wine room, and be sure to lock it up."

"Yes sir", the maids quickly got to work. Tifa half smiled at her boyfriends eagerness to help her, but part of her really wanted to have just one drink to keep her cravings down.

The group started to get settled into the den while their rooms were being readied. Could decided to take on Barrett in a game of pool, and both Yuffie and Cid started to try and figure out the TV set.

"The hell! This remote looks like a little computer, how the hell do we turn the dam thing on!?"

Tifa heard Yuffie laugh as she tapped the LCD screen on the remote, and the TV jumped to life along with the surround sound system.

Tifa unable to help herself started to follow the two maids as they had their hands full of crates of alcohol, and were finding it hard to see where they were going. They approached a door, but were unable to turn the knob. Tifa seized the opportunity.

"Here let me help", Tifa opened the door and quicker than the eye could see she stole three little airline bottles of liquor and hid them in her pocket.

"Thank you mamm", the two maids walked down into the cellar with their first load of alcohol.

Tifa smiled at her little victory as she watched the two unsuspecting maids go down the stairway. As she turned around she almost slammed into a man.

"Madam Lockheart Mr. Wallace informed me as to the reason of your stay with us. I hope you don't mind me knowing, I haven't informed the other help. I hope your stay will be comfortable for you", Jeeves had a friendly tone to his voice, but his eyes held suspicion.

"Of course I don't mind Jeeves. Thank you so much for your help."

"Of course Madam Lockheart. I've made sure all the alcohol is locked away. Please let me know if I can get you some juice or water. Master Rufus keeps us well stocked with an array of non-alcoholic drinks and of course many different types of food."

"I'm fine for now Jeeves, and just call me Tifa."

"I'm afraid that would be difficult for me Madam Lockheart."

"Ok then just Ms. Lockheart ok?"

"I can do that Ms. Lockheart."

Tifa smiled and went to join her friends. She was careful to place the bottles so they wouldn't bulge her pockets and give her away. Sneaking a quick peak at the bottles she smiled to see she had swiped three airline bottles of Bacardi 151.

_"More than enough to get me tipsy. I'm sure my alcohol tolerance has gone down since I haven't drank in so long."_

As Tifa walked into the room it seemed her friends had quickly settled in. Barrett was smiling as Cloud struggled to beat him in pool. Cid and Yuffie had figured out the TV and entertainment system. and were now trying to decide what movie to watch from the on screen library.

"I swear that dam kid has more money then he knows what to do with. He's got a whole frick'n movie store in his TV!", Cid kept scrolling through the list of titles unable to decide.

"Hey don't hog it. Let's all watch something together", of course Yuffie wanted to do a group activity.

"Sounds like a good idea squirt", Barrett walked towards the couch with a dejected Cloud following behind as he had been completely shut out at pool.

Tifa walked up too Cloud and took his hand in hers. She was careful to keep Cloud on the side of her that didn't have the bottle filled pockets. She felt bad about it, but the cravings were starting to get to her.

"Lost huh?"

"Horribly, I couldn't get a single ball in."

Tifa smiled and quickly kissed him, "Well there's your consolation prize. Now lets join in on this movie shall we?"

"Sounds great."

Cloud and Tifa took the love seat near the huge leather couch. Tifa laid down on it with Cloud behind her. He wrapped his arm around her, and Tifa was once again careful to keep her bottle filled pockets away from him by laying on that side.

"Ok so what we watch'n?", Barrett was getting a little irritated watching Cid just scroll though movie titles.

"Sure is hell ain't gonna be a chick flick!"

"Well no macho action movies either!", Yuffie and Cid stared daggers at each other.

"Hell you buncha babies, let's just watch a horror movie", Barrett was about to scroll over to that genre when a resounding "NO!" from Tifa, Yuffie, and surprisingly Cid echoed through the room.

Cid blushed when everyone turned to look at him, "They jus don't have a story line to them, that's all."

"Well then I guess that just leaves comedy or drama", Cloud grabbed the remote from Barrett, and then started to scroll through the comedy movies.

Barrett turned to look at Cid with a smile on his face, "Pussy."

"What the F'n hell did you say you pile of shit?"

Surprising everyone in the room Barrett ignored Cid's comment, "There ya go Cloud Wedding Crashers should work for everyone. Not to scary for you wussies is it?"

"No", Tifa and Yuffie both answered.

Barrett once again turned his attention to the offended pilot, "Cid?"

"Shut the hell up Barrett."

Barrett smiled and turned to Cloud, "Well spike looks like its settled."

"Um…yea", Cloud looked over at Cid who was fuming.

With a few clicks of the remote the movie started to play.

* * *

A resounding yawn came from Barrett at the end of the movie, "Always funnier the next time around. Now time to hit the sack", Barrett looked around, "Now if I could jus find my room in this huge mansion."

"I believe I can be of assistance sir", out of nowhere Jeeves appeared behind Barrett.

"Holy F'n hell where did you come from?", Barrett nearly jumped out of his skin when the butler surprised him. It earned him a laugh from Cid.

"Now who's the wussie?"

Barrett just glared at Cid and then turned his attention back to Jeeves, "Yea jus show me where my room is will ya?"

"Of course sir, I'll show the others as well."

Cloud nudged Tifa who had fallen asleep during the movie, "Come on its time to go to our room."

Despite her sleepiness Tifa picked up something Cloud said that puzzled her, "Our?"

Cloud smiled, "I'll get a separate room if you'd like to sleep alone."

"No!", Tifa embarrassed herself as everyone turned to look at her, "Heh sorry everyone."

Jeeves led the group upstairs and through the winding halls to the south wing where the rooms were located. Dropping off Yuffie, Barrett, and Cid in separate rooms he turned down the hall and opened the door to the last room on the corridor.

"Master Rufus has allowed you the use of his room with one condition."

"What's that?", as Tifa asked Jeeves handed her a folded note she read it aloud, "Wash the sheets when your done."

Dropping the note Tifa turned bright red. Cloud laughed a little and handed Jeeves the note back, "Tell Rufus not to worry, and thank you."

"Of course sir, enjoy your stay."

Jeeves left them and Cloud entered the room. Flicking a light switch revealed a huge room. The walls were stained oak wood with intricate carvings adorning the parts that met in corners. The ceiling raised to a point where a crystal chandelier hung. The bed was huge, king size was an understatement as it was clearly custom made. A large TV hung above the bed with another on the wall in front of the bed. Another bar was near one wall, but Cloud had already had the alcohol removed. A table took up another part of the room with ornately designed chairs on either side of it.

Walking to one door revealed a large closet where their small quantity of belongings were stored. Another door revealed a huge master bathroom where basically a small pool served as the bath tub. Their was a showering area near the pool entrance. Over to one side sat a large Jacuzzi.

"Well there's plenty to keep us occupied here isn't there?", Cloud turned to see where Tifa had gone off too. Looking back into the bedroom he found her jumping on the bed.

"This thing is awesome!"

"Grown up yet Teef?"

Tifa once again blushed, and let herself fall onto the bed.

"Heh, got a little carried away I guess."

Cloud just smiled. He quickly grabbed a pillow off the bed and before Tifa could react he hit her with it.

"Ohh no fair Strife."

"Calling me by my last name now huh? You dropped your guard Lockheart."

"Two can play that game", Tifa jumped onto the bed and flipped over Cloud. She grabbed the pillow off the bed, executed a back flip and in mid-flip brought the pillow down hitting Cloud square in the face.

"Oh your going down now!"

Tifa just stuck her tongue out at the spiky blonde as he chased her around the bed, "What's wrong Strife too fast for you?"

Cloud jumped over the bed while slowly spinning as he passed Tifa he knocked her onto the bed with a pillow whack to the side of her head. He then let himself fall on top of her.

"So maybe you aren't to bad at pillow fights."

Cloud brought his face down to hers and kissed her softly, "Thanks."

"Well you did beet me fair and square."

"No for this. Thank you for coming here and letting us help you."

The guilt inside Tifa built up inside her. When Cloud had gone into the bathroom she had hidden the liquor she had stolen. The guilt made her want a drink even more. She knew everyone had gone to sleep and the need was too great. Gently pushing Cloud off her she stood off the bed.

"I'm going to go get a midnight snack. Why don't you grab a shower first since you need it."

"Ouch."

"Yea, yea, I'll be back by the time you get out."

"Ok", Cloud stood and entered the bathroom.

Filled with guilt that only drove her desire Tifa quickly grabbed the liquor and ran towards the kitchen. Opening the fridge revealed countless food items and drinks. She quickly grabbed a Dr. Pepper and poured all three bottles into the drink. Tipping the cup back she drank the entire substance.

It burned going down her throat. She could feel tears running from her eyes as she admitted her own betrayal to the man that mattered the most to her. Washing the cup and returning it to its place she threw away the bottles in a near by trashcan. She then started the trek back to the bedroom. She could feel the liquor taking effect as she climbed the stairs. Her thoughts drifted from her betrayal to more risqué subjects. With a sly smile forming on her lips she decided she was going to give Cloud a little more reward for besting her in that pillow fight then he expected.

* * *

The shower was just as ornate as the rest of the mansion they were staying in. When Cloud had stepped into the shower a computer had sized him up, and actually adjusted the pressure and height of the three shower heads in the enclosed area to him. With a finger controlled LCD panel located to the side of the shower the pressure, height, temperature, and even music could be manually controlled.

Cloud choose a simple rock play list and turned the water as hot as it would allow. The feeling was amazing, it was like getting a massage and soaking in hot water at the same time.

After it was done he steeped into the changing area. He nearly jumped out of his skin when hot air rose from the floor. When he looked down he noticed some vents that must allow some sort of hot air drying system to come through.

"Rufus thinks of everything."

Getting a pair of boxers and a robe he had hanging on the wall he proceeded into the bedroom. Even the bathroom tiles were heated to prevent Cloud from having to feel the cold.

Opening the door Cloud saw a lump under the covers. He figured Tifa had just decided to go to bed. He got in and jumped in surprise when he felt Tifa's hand go over a very sensitive region of his body.

"Heyyy there Cloud. Miss me?"

After a short squeeze the Cloud's lower region Tifa answered her own question, "Ohh looks like ya did, naughty boy."

"Umm Tifa?", Cloud was fighting the urge to jump on top of Tifa with all his strength. Something didn't make sense, they had agreed to take this slow.

"Whatz the matters Cloud?"

That did it Cloud could hear the slurring in her speech. Tifa slowly slid towards him her bare chest making contact with his. Cloud was faced with a dilemma between instincts and brain.

He fought the urge to look down and stared at Tifa in the eyes, the liquor smell clearly evident on her breath.

"Tifa get off now."

Even as drunk as she was Tifa could feel the venom in Cloud's voice.

"Buts why Cloud? Don't you wants me?"

"Tifa your drunk. We did this whole trip to help you stay sober and some how your still finding ways to get drunk!"

Tifa was silent.

"How could you do this? Do you really want to end your life because you can't give up drinking? What about me huh? How do you think I'm going to feel if I lose you to this Tifa?!"

Tifa tried to put her hand on Cloud's shoulder, but he just shrugged it off and quickly got off the bed. Tifa used the blankets to cover her nude form from his glare.

"I'm going for a walk, and then I'm going to get another room for myself. You should think about what your doing Tifa. It's not just you its affecting."

Grabbing a coat and slipping on his boots Cloud left the bedroom. Tifa didn't know whether to chase after him or not, but when she tried to get off the bed she got dizzy from the alcohol and had to lay back down.

As she laid her head on the pillow hot tears ran down her cheeks as she silently wept the only words that could come to her mouth.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

_A/N: Ok so this story is far behind. I'll admit I've been lazy. I'm trying to get more inspired to write, but this story has such a sad overtone I'm not really willing to make myself feel horrible to write it. I keep going back to the first chapter and I hate how the first few pages of it are so much better than what I'm writing now. I've always written to music and I really need some song suggestions form you my reviewers! So please in your reviews let me know of some songs that relate to this story. The next chapter has to do with an inner monologue with Cloud and Tifa as they reflect on themselves. Was Cloud too harsh? Will Tifa be strong enough to over come her desire to drink? The more songs the more inspired I get and in turn the faster the chapters come out so how's that for incentive? _

_P.S. I need a beta reader for this story really bad. If you'd like the job send me a PM. Thanks._

_**To My Reviewers: **(PS: These Are Just For Those Who Reviewed Chapter 7 Sorry To Others ;)_

**Kiome-Yasha: **_I'm glad you enjoyed the little romantic background the two shared as kids. Heh school hasn't been the problem to be honest, constant partying is my sin, but its too fun to give up just yet! Don't worry though this story isn't going anywhere till its completed._

**Story Weaver 1:**_Thank You for your constant support and help. I'm glad you liked those extra scenes with Cid. Originally Cid, Yuffie, and Barrett weren't going to be in this at all, but things changed for the better._

**Teef Lockhart: **_I'm glad you found it I'm looking forward to reading your Tifa fic once you publish it._

**Yo wuz up:**_ I'm always glad to find someone actually laughs at the stuff I put in my story. Nothing's worse than putting a joke in your writing and no one laughs at it. I'm afraid this one wasn't as funny, but once they get past the hard parts in the next few chapters it'll lighten up much more!_

**Megumi Rutherford: **_After reading your review I really wanted to put some yuffentine in this chapter, but I couldn't. Don't worry there will be more, MUCH MORE yuffentine, but it will be in later chapters._

**Tishannia: **_Yes I did update, it took even longer this time I'm afraid. Hope you liked this chapter!_


	9. Chapter 9: The Demons Inside Us

**Chapter 9**

_The Demons Inside Us_

* * *

The air outside was cool. The tall grass in the fields made for a soft walking ground. The night sky was as cloudless as the blonde swordsman had ever seen it, revealing countless stars in the sky. Cloud's mind drifted from thought to thought about Tifa. He remembered their childhood together, he remembered the guilt he felt when she had fallen from the cliff as a child, the guilt he had felt for leaving her years ago, the guilt he felt at the hospital, and then he thought back to a few minutes ago, anger. He had been angry with Tifa, she had gone against her word, she had let him down, but then he realized why he had really been angry with her.

_"I was scared…"_

Cloud was scared of losing Tifa. He couldn't stand the idea of losing her when he thought he had in the hospital. They had come so far recently, and finally admitted their feelings to each other. If he lost her now he would have missed out on so much with her.

"Cold night isn't it?"

Cloud snapped his head behind him at the sound of another's voice. When he turned he was face to face with Vincent. His long black hair was waving in the wind as he looked out over the grassy field back towards the huge mansion now well in the distance.

"We didn't expect you so soon, Yuffie mentioned you'd catch up later."

Vincent was silent for a moment before responding, "I had some demons to lay to rest. I've come to stay with Yuffie for the duration of this trip."

Cloud was surprised that Vincent actually admitted he was here for Yuffie, he was even more surprised when Vincent's cape blew out of the way of where his bronze arm had been. Now a human looking prosthetic arm was in its place.

"You've changed?"

Vincent lifted his arm and moved it around, "Yes."

Vincent then looked at Cloud, "Why are you out here sulking around?"

Cloud looked back towards the mansion. He could pick out Rufus' room even from his distance.

"Nothing."

"I see."

Cloud continued to stare towards the mansion. Soon he dropped and just sat in the grass. Vincent took a seat on a near by rock.

"Have you ever heard the saying you don't miss something until its truly gone Cloud?"

Cloud's gaze turned from the mansion to Vincent.

"Yes."

"Not following that advice led me to what I was before. I waited to tell my true love how I felt about her, and lost her, eventually for good."

Cloud was silent as Vincent continued his story.

"This time I've decided to not make the same mistake."

Cloud decided to speak, "What if that other person had a problem? What if they were facing something you felt hopeless to stop."

"You're scared of losing her to her alcohol addiction aren't you Cloud?"

Cloud was a little taken back that Vincent was able to read him so easily.

"She snuck some alcohol despite your best efforts and got drunk again tonight didn't she?"

Cloud looked at the house again, he felt a little anger brewing up in him remembering the event.

"Yes."

"You got angry with her didn't you?"

"Yes."

Vincent then looked at Cloud, "What Tifa is facing is not something easy to overcome Cloud. Its not a simple monster we can defeat with a sword. It's not someone you can just beat up."

Vincent stood, "Without Yuffie's help I would still be dwelling in my past sins, blocking myself to the world for the woman I lost."

Turning to meet Cloud's gaze Vincent continued, "I know my mood at times hurt Yuffie. I now live my life trying to look ahead instead of behind me. Cloud you have to forgive Tifa if she has set backs. If you're not there to help pick her up when she falls she'll never be able to stand again."

Cloud's gaze turned to the ground.

"She's trying to beat this addiction for you and herself Cloud. Give her the help she needs."

Cloud stood and turned his attention back towards the house.

"Thanks Vincent. I think I need to get back now."

"Allow me."

Holding on Vincent jumped high into the air and landed next to the house. Cloud thanked him and walked back into the mansion. Vincent was about to follow when a tug on his cape got his attention.

"Thanks for coming so quick Vinny."

Vincent didn't turn to look as he already knew who it was, "Must you call me that?"

A short black haired girl walked closer to the caped man and nuzzled up to him, "Aw you know you love it."

She got a glance of Vincent's new arm and was pleasantly surprised, "So you've finally decided to start looking normal. Now we just need to work on your clothes."

"This is going to be…most unpleasant."

"Oh hush", Yuffie stood on her tip toes and gave Vincent a long kiss. She backed off just enough so her lips weren't making contact, "You can pick out what you want me to ware too, there's tons of clothes here…That is if you want me to have anything thing on at all?"

As she pushed back she could see Vincent's bright red blush. Yuffie congratulated herself on doing what everyone else thought was impossible. She just embarrassed Vincent Valentine.

* * *

Thought's quickly ripped through her brain. She was trying to make sense of everything as she was still pretty drunk. She had sobered up some, with the harsh reality Cloud had pushed into her face. She was ashamed. She was scared. Worse of all, she was alone.

The feelings she had gone through with Cloud gone where starting to come back into her mind. There was no Yuffie here to drink with this time. There was not enough alcohol for her to drink to make herself pass out.

_"I can't start thinking this way."_

Before her thoughts got too dark she decided to walk over and take a shower. Taking a few minutes to get her balance she walked into the bathroom. She filled a glass with water and somehow managed to program the shower to start heating up the water.

The machine scanned Tifa's form and the LED panel showed it would take about a minute to get enough water heated for a long hot shower. With the glass in her hand Tifa leaned back against the surprisingly warm tile wall.

_"I can't believe what I did."_

The computer beeped indicating the shower was ready. Tifa laid the glass on the counter and dropped her towel as she walked into the shower. The shower heads adjusted to her height and started to spray her with water. Tifa arched her back as the hot water seemed to massage the tension out of her body. The feeling was incredibly relaxing and helped ease her mind.

"He pushed me away so quickly. He must think I'm disgusting. Will I ever beat this?"

The steady flow of water did not provide her with an answer.

"I broke my word. I told him I was going to try and beat this. Did I betray him? Did I really mean to hurt him?"

The only sound was still of the warm water beating against the tile of the shower area.

"Can't I beat this? My life is at stake. I don't want to die."

Looking toward the glass shower door she saw steam started to cloud it.

"Does he still love me?"

"Yes."

Tifa looked at the LCD display to see if the computer had suddenly gotten a voice.

"Yes, he does."

She then realized the voice was coming from beyond the door. Jumping out of the shower she was thankful for the white robe hanging in the changing area as she quickly threw it on. Pulling back the curtain from the changing room revealed the very man who's affection she had questioned. She jumped into his arms and kissed him. He held her in his arms and gently pushed her back after a few minutes.

"I will always love you Tifa. No matter how many times you re-lapse we will beat this, together."

Tifa threw her arms around Cloud's neck and hugged him close as she cried into his shirt. Cloud held her close to him and let her cry. He knew this wasn't going to be something easy for them to do.

* * *

"So what the hell we do for breakfast in this place?"

"Take this first", Barrett came along side and slapped a nicotine patch onto Cid's arm.

"The hell? Your practically poisoning me you over grown donkey."

"Your welcome Cid.", Barrett walked into the kitchen slowly followed by Cid. What they saw next would have shocked even the stoic Vincent Valentine, if it wasn't for him being the object of said shock.

Sitting at the kitchen island next to Yuffie was Vincent Valentine dressed in long khaki pants, and a red button down dress shirt. It was open at the front with the top three buttons undone revealing a white undershirt underneath. The prosthetic limb looked so human like Cid almost thought he had somehow re-grown his arm. A black dress belt and brown dress shoes completed the ensemble. His eyes were a normal brown color, and he was drinking a cup of coffee.

"Holy f'n shit Vince!", Barrett stole Cid's trademark way of speech.

"What he said," The equally surprised pilot was so thrown off he couldn't come up with another line to use.

"Doesn't he look wonderful, Vinn…I mean Vincent see I told you they'd like it."

"It looks like their more surprised than pleased Yuffie."

"They'll get used to it right boys?", the look Yuffie gave Cid and Barrett could have killed Sephiroth.

"Umm yea of course kid."

"Yea…"

Jeeves who was cooking breakfast at the stove smiled to himself.

_"None of master Rufus' former guests were nearly this colorful."_

As soon as the room had settled down and Barrett and Cid had found a place, two more faces decided to join the crowd.

"Wow Vincent you look nice" Yuffie smiled at Tifa's comment. Cloud however was still a little too surprised to respond.

Vincent looked questioningly at Cloud. When Cloud caught his glance he gently took Tifa's hand and intertwined it with his. Vincent nodded his approval, and turned his attention back to Yuffie.

Soon Jeeves placed breakfast in front of the group. Cid's patch had taken effect and his mood had calmed dramatically. Barrett seemed to have over come the shock of seeing Vincent look normal. Cloud and Tifa were acting very couple like smiling at each other and occasionally feeding each other. Yuffie tried the same thing with Vincent, but forgot to warn him and ended up slamming some scrambled egg's onto his face instead of into his mouth.

"So Vince how did you end up dressed like that?", Barrett had to ask the question that had been bugging him throughout breakfast.

"Yuffie agreed to stop calling me Vinny if I dressed like a normal man."

"Ah…", Barrett decided it best not to ask how Yuffie had such a large say in Vincent's life. When he turned to look at the two he noticed Yuffie staring daggers at Vincent.

"It also has to do with the fact we are seeing each other."

"And just how are we seeing each other Vince?"

Vincent took a glance around the room. His eyes were no longer hidden by his large collared cape so he couldn't hide his expressions.

"Yuffie and I are seeing each other romantically."

This time Cid got his line in first, "How many more dam surprises are we goanna have this morning?"

"I'm pregnant", Tifa smiled as she let out her fake confession to Cid.

"Holy f'n shit Barrett give me the whole damn box of 'em patches right now!"

Tifa laughed taking in Cid's reaction and Cloud's bright red face, "I'm just kidding Cid."

"Don't do that again 'lil girl, Cid's not ready to be a granddad yet. I've just got mine coming into the world soon."

Tifa beamed, "Your wife's pregnant Cid? When were you going to tell me about it?"

"Oh shit cat's outta the bag now. Everyone here's full of surprises."

"Well Tifa is officially my girlfriend again, is that a surprise?"

Cid laughed, "Well since we've all shared out little secrets, Barrett isn't this a great time to come out of the closet?"

"Shut up Cid."

"Fair enough."

Tifa smiled at the two bickering as everyone finished up their breakfast.

"So what are we going to do today?", of course Yuffie was the one who asked the question.

"I never really thought of what to do while we were here."

"Perhaps I can be of service in that area Master Strife. Follow me while the maids tend to the dishes."

Jeeves waved the group out of the kitchen and towards the western hall. They passed by a huge swimming pool, a gym, an indoor basketball court, what seemed like a small computer lab, and Cid nearly died when they walked by a huge enclosed room that was an arcade and casino.

"Master Rufus uses this home when he likes to get away. As you can see there are countless things here to keep you occupied. However Master Rufus has been very busy with this new technology ShinRa recently developed that I think will interest you all."

Leading them through yet another room it was nearly pitch black save for running lights on the floors. In the middle was a chair with an odd looking device above it. The rest of the room had rows of leather chairs facing a movie screen that was in front of the first chair.

"This is what Master Rufus calls the Gateway. It's a special machine that allows you to view a person's memories on a screen as if it were a movie."

"Sounds like an invasion of privacy", Vincent did not want some of his old memories brought back up.

"Oh there's no need to worry about that. The machine will not be able to view any memories the user does not wish to share."

Cloud was a little concerned, "This doesn't seem like the kind of technology ShinRa usually develops."

"Oh this is a special civilian version ShinRa built for Master Rufus. The real Gateway machine is used for integration purposes. It's actually quite humane. The Gateway allows for military personnel to get information from people without having to torture them. Just a simple injection of truth serum and all the person's memories can be called up."

Cloud couldn't quite put his finger on it, but the machine did seem odd to him. However he didn't see any harm in this one, but being forced to share your memories that you never wanted others to know of seemed like something worse than torture.

"Shall I have it prepared for you?"

There was a brief silence, "No, perhaps this is better done in the evening."

Cloud nodded in agreement with Vincent, "I agree. I saw a large fishing boat docked at the ocean nearby. Could we by chance take advantage of that?"

"Of course Master Strife. Please give me half an hour to prep the boat while you all relax back in the den."

"Actually Jeeves I'd have just as much fun helping you get the boat ready as I would fishing on it. Would you mind if I helped?"

"Of course not Master Strife."

Yuffie nudged Vincent, "I believe I will join you as well. I'd like to learn more about this vessel before I embark on it."

Yuffie smiled and grabbed Tifa, "Well then how about the boys go with Jeeves and Tifa and I will find something to wear on the boat!"

For once Cid did something without grumbling as he and Barrett followed the others out to the dock.

* * *

_Wow this one was quick and easy to write. What kind of memories will the Gateway revel? Tune in next time to find out._

_A/N: See I do update quicker when I'm not at college!_

**No Beta For This Chapter...I Do Need One **

* * *

**Thanks To My Reviewers:**

_Yo wuz up: heh guess not, but I'm not planning on taking this story to an M rating_

_Teef Lockhart: Yes I did update, college has been hell lately as my party life has been as well (hellva good time that is). Now that I'm back home both have screeched to a halt so I'll be doing plenty of updating. Guess this update in less than a week is proof_

_Story Weaver1: Thanks for the song idea it worked really great. I used it and a few country songs, as well as Call me when your sober, to write this chapter._

Well please R&R and be looking for another update before Christmas. Humm perhaps a Christmas Chapter for after the holidays, or should it be a New Years chapter? You decide in your review!


	10. Chapter 10: Remember

Chapter 10

_Remember_

"I really shouldn't have…" Yuffie ran for the nearest bathroom, still not over her seasickness.

"I'll stay here with her; we will join you later at dinner" Vincent stationed himself outside the door of the bathroom.

Cloud nodded to him, and helped Barrett and Jeeves with the large cooler they were carrying. The fishing trip had been very successful; luckily, Jeeves was an expert captain and an avid fisherman as he knew some of the best spots to fish, and they proved plentiful.

"I'll inform the staff we will be having fish tonight. Do you prefer the Wahoo or Mahi-mahi tonight, Master Strife?"

"Wahoo sounds good, Jeeves. How should we cook it?"

"Wahoo is usually served fried sir. I'll be sure we have enough for everyone. I hope no one is allergic to peanuts?"

Cloud looked at Barrett, who shook his head. "No, that shouldn't be a problem."

"Excellent. I'll prepare the deep fryer with the peanut oil. Dinner should be served in just under an hour."

Barrett placed the cooler in the kitchen. "I'm gonna go grab a shower and get this salt offa me; you oughta do the same, Spikey."

"Can't; Tifa's in there."

Barrett smirked. "So what's stopping you again?"

Cloud smiled. "Whatever; we haven't gone there."

"Yet."

Cloud continued to smile. "…Yeah, yet."

Barrett walked back past the bathroom Yuffie had ran into and waved at Vincent on his way to his bedroom. Cloud walked to the end of the hallway to the master bedroom he and Tifa shared.

"Teef, you done in there?"

Cloud couldn't hear anything coming from the bathroom. He knocked on the door; nothing.

"I could have sworn she came in here... Tifa?"

Still nothing. Cloud shrugged and walked into the bathroom, and got an eyeful of his naked girlfriend. She hadn't heard him because she had an MP3 player stuck in her ears and had been doing her makeup, but she caught sight of Cloud and quickly covered up with a mad blush over her face.

"I - um - umm - sorry!" Cloud quickly shut the door, only to realize he was still in the bathroom. "Shit – sorry!" This time he made sure he was on the right side of the door.

"Sorry Tifa!"

Thinking quickly, Cloud decided to use one of the other bathrooms. He instantly remembered the room Jeeves had offered after his fight with Tifa the other night. It had a bathroom, and a shower. He grabbed a change of clothing and made a beeline for the other bathroom, hoping to avoid Tifa when she came out of the shower.

It didn't have the complex computer like the other bathroom had, but it was still decorated lavishly, a tub and shower along with a double sink. Jumping in the shower, Cloud enjoyed the feeling of the warm water hitting him as he scrubbed the salt out of his skin and washed it out of his hair. Stepping out he quickly got dressed and entered the hallway. As soon as he opened the door he was greeted with the smiling face of Tifa Lockhart.

"Umm…" He scratched the back of his head, not really knowing what to say.

"Well, Cloud, did you like what you saw?"

Cloud turned beet red. "I, ah…"

"Aww, you think I'm fat?" Tifa grinned at seeing the usually serious blonde completely at a loss of words.

"No."

"Oh, ok; well, shall we go downstairs and wait for the others?"

Cloud only nodded and the two went down into the den area and sat on one of the large couches. Vincent was no longer at the bathroom door, so they figured he and Yuffie were getting ready to eat as well. Cloud stretched and put his arm around Tifa and she snuggled closer to him, laying her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry, Tifa."

"It's ok Cloud, it was a mistake. Don't make it a big deal."

"No; I mean I'm sorry for the way I treated you the other night" Cloud gently covered Tifa's hands with his and intertwined his fingers with hers. "I was so scared I would lose you to this, that I forgot what's really important."

Tifa looked up at him. "What's that?"

"That I love you, and I need to always be there for you."

Tifa smiled gently. "I'm sorry too, Cloud; I'll be fighting this as hard as I can. I'm not going to let it win" She squeezed Cloud's hand. "I'm not going anywhere for a long time mister."

The two sat quietly until Tifa decided her boyfriend needed just a little more teasing. "So... does this mean you're not sorry for walking in on me naked?"

No longer embarrassed, Cloud smiled. "Sorry I had to see you naked Teef."

Tifa sat up and glared at Cloud. "Had to!"

Cloud just smiled. Tifa continued to glare, frustrated that he turned her own joke back on her. But then she grinned as she launched herself at him and started to tickle the man without mercy. Barret and Cid both walked up on the pair as Cloud was laughing helplessly, begging Tifa to stop in between breaths. As soon as Tifa caught the eye of a smiling Cid, however, she jumped off of Cloud immediately, blushing violently.

"Huh? Tifa, what's wrong?" Cloud was still panting as he turned to see Cid and Barrett, both of whom were wearing huge grins on their faces.

"_Man_, Spike, she makes you scream like a girl."

Cid laughed. "Well, just be sure to use protection, youngsters; don't want a bundle of joy on your hands already, believe me."

Barret slapped Cid on the back as the two left the blushing couple in the den area and headed off towards the kitchen, leaving an embarrassed Tifa Lockhart and Cloud Strife in the den.

Dinner looked amazing. Even though it was supposed to be just fried fish, Jeeves had prepared the fish several different ways by using different spices on it, with several types of dipping sauces to go along with the fish as well. The butler stood near the table as everyone sat down. Cloud motioned to the empty seat near Jeeves.

"Jeeves, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have any of this. You'd make me more comfortable eating it if you'd join us."

"If it would make your dinner more enjoyable, Mr. Strife, I shall join you then," said Jeeves; so saying he promptly sat down with the rest of the group to eat with them.

Everyone exchanged compliments to Jeeves for the food and soon warm conversation filled the table, mostly talk of the fishing trip. Looking over at his girlfriend, Cloud was glad to see Tifa enjoying talking with Yuffie and Cid about random topics - Yuffie and Vincent's relationship in particular - with a smile on her face. Tifa's smile was something that made Cloud fall for her over and over again. It was that same smile that had brought him out of his delirious state when he and Tifa had fallen into the lifestream so many years ago. That same smile had been there the day at the church when the geostigma disease was cured by the miracle water, and it was that same smile that melted his heart when he finally confessed his feelings for her. It was the smile he felt completely hopeless without that night at the hospital when he dreamed he had lost her.

"Cloud?"

Cloud snapped out of his daydream to see the very woman he was thinking of staring at him.

"Yuffie just asked how hard it was to reel the fish in."

Cloud smiled, "It wasn't too hard; Jeeves taught me that you just have to pull up and reel on your way down."

"Mr. Strife, you would have figured it out on your own quickly enough."

"Whatever! Spiky woulda just pulled his big ass sword outta nowhere and chopped that dam thing to bits."

Cid had to interrupt."Oh, as if _you_ can talk, Barrett, you're the one who had to go shoot the thing, you dumb ox", Cid and Barret both stared at each other briefly before returning to their fish.

"Are you still feeling ill, Yuffie?" inquired Vincient, showing a rare demeanor of concern when he noticed his girlfriend had hardly eaten any of her fish.

"Yeah, but I'll get over it."

Vincent nodded and fished his food. After a brief dessert, the group retired to the living room as Jeeves and the maids cleaned up the kitchen. Tifa moved to help but Jeeves gently waved her off, stating he'd have no reason to be paid if they cleaned up after themselves.

In the living room the group picked out the movie _Broken Bridges_, much to the disproval of Barret as he hated watching "chick flicks". He also didn't spare any expense making fun of Cid, who never bothered to voice his disdain for the film.

Scanning the room, Barret noticed Yuffie and Vincent somewhat snuggling where Yuffie was laying on Vincent and Vincent looking uncomfortable. Cloud and Tifa looked like a normal couple snuggled up against each other. Smiling, Barret turned to Cid.

"Wanna snuggle, bitch?"

Cid looked disgusted. "Hey, it's a good movie, alright? Jus cuz I didn't say anything against a good movie doesn't make me gay you shit bag!"

A resounding hush filled the room as both pairs of happy couples told Cid to calm down.

Tifa cuddled against Cloud and intertwined her fingers with his as they watched the movie. She loved the storyline with both the mother and father reuniting and the daughter finding herself towards the movies end, but she couldn't help but cringe on parts of the movie that hit home for her, especially the parts about the father struggling with alcohol abuse.

Soon the movie was over and everyone trudged towards their rooms. However Cloud gestured for Tifa to follow him onto the balcony that overlooked the ocean. Stepping outside, the colder winter air bit at her. In this part of the world the winters weren't all that bad, but the weather did get a little chilly at night.

Tifa looked out over the ocean. The waves were calm and served for a mirror for the sky. The clear sky shone with brilliantly shining stars that reflected off the ocean, creating a truly romantic atmosphere.

"Tifa, I've been thinking..."

Cloud's tone instantly set off alarms in her head, but Tifa was careful not to jump to conclusions.

"I've got my own problems I need to overcome. As much as you're addicted to alcohol I'm just as addicted to depression. I mean – if I had just been able to deal with my feelings, you wouldn't be going through what you are now."

Tifa's previous anxiety vanished as she walked over to her boyfriend leaning on the railing of the terrace and wrapped her arms around him from behind, resting her face on his shoulder of his slumping form.

"Cloud, you can't think like that. Remember what Aerith told you when I was in the hospital."

"I know Tifa, I just don't want my own problems making yours worse. I mean me yelling at you the other night could have easily driven you to drink more."

"Cloud that's not fair I'm perfectly fine making my own decisions. Besides you've locked away all the alcohol."

"Then how did you get drunk that night?"

Tifa hesitated briefly before saying, "I swiped some small bottles from the maids when they were moving them. I don't have any more though, I promise."

For a brief moment, Cloud was silent. Then he smiled, "My little thief."

Tifa gently spun him around so they were face to face and said, "_Always_ yours. And don't worry if you have an addiction to depression; from one addict to another, I'll help you through your problems if you help me through mine."

"Deal," said Cloud before he gently brought Tifa's lips to his and kissed her. Then he paused, and continued on.

"I know this is weird, but I have an idea what could help us."

"What's that?"

"The machine that Jeeves showed us. Let's revisit our memories together and find what caused this."

Tifa looked at him, a little hesitant. "I don't know, Cloud..."

"We'll start with me tonight," Cloud persisted; "we can do you tomorrow evening if you feel ready."

Looking into Cloud's eyes, Tifa saw the determination in them. If Cloud was sure this was a way to help them she was ready to take it. She trusted him; after all, she had already seen many of his memories that time in the lifestream.

"...Ok, Cloud; lets do it then."

"Alright; I'll go get Jeeves meet me in the den."

_Ok sorry this is such a short chapter but I thought you might all like to get something quicker rather than longer. The next chapter will not be the New Years Party like I promised, I've decided to save that chapter for the end of this story. Surprisingly if this all goes to plan we'll have less than five chapters left before this story is complete, that is if it all goes to plan I'm horrible about keeping plans…_

_Anyways a new development so ya'll don't think I'm too lazy. I've started a blog of sorts in the form of a message board at this address (no spaces I just have to write it this way cuz fanfiction is being gay) w w w . m i t h r i l o n l i n e . c o m /cgi /yabb2(underscore)ph / YaBB.pl point your browser to it for daily updates on my writings or if you'd like to shoot a few ideas my way. I'm hoping eventually it will become a place for tons of authors to gather and share thoughts._

___What will the next chapter entail? What revelations from Cloud's past are we going to visit? Tune in next time!_

_Also thanks to my Beta: Calistar Heir for reading over this chapter for me_

_P.S. its easier just to go to my profile and click the homepage link for the message board _


	11. Chapter 11: This Is Your Story

**Chapter 11**

_This is your story_

* * *

"So how exactly will this work?" Cloud was waiting with Tifa near a row of chairs on one side of the room. Jeeves was busy fiddling with the machine.

"You will be seated here, and the helmet lowered onto your head. I will activate the interface and leave the room. Ms. Lockhart will be seated behind you and another helmet lowered onto her head so that she might join in viewing your memories."

"Will Cloud be able to read my memories also?" Tifa was still a little uncomfortable with this idea and wanted to make sure she wouldn't get hurt in the process.

"No Ms. Lockhart, the device is strictly one way. It was designed for military use and it wouldn't help if the prisoner was able to get intelligence from his captors."

"There is no pain or side effects?"

"No Master Strife. This machine is a civilian model and is meant entirely for entertainment purposes. I shall place a red cut off button in both of your hands you may press at any time to disengage the device and return to reality."

"Thank you Jeeves."

Jeeves nodded and motioned for Cloud to sit in the chair near him. Tifa also walked over and took the seat behind Cloud placing the helmet on her head. Jeeves placed the helmet on Cloud's head and strapped it on. Placing a remote in his hand with a red button he walked over to Tifa and made sure she was set up correctly, placing another remote in her hand.

Cloud felt like a little kid waiting at the doctor's office for a shot. He wasn't sure what to expect when this machine started up. He heard Jeeves move away from Tifa and walk over to a booth at the far end of the room. He was then able to hear Jeeves voice through the headset he had on.

"I'm going to start the program now Master Strife and then leave to give you two some privacy. Don't worry you won't feel any pain when it starts up. Remember to visit a memory you need only concentrate on it for a few seconds, then everything will flow smoothly."

"Thanks Jeeves."

Soon both Cloud's and Tifa's vision blurred and they both lost touch with reality. Cloud looked around and saw nothing but darkness; however he heard Tifa's voice.

"Cloud?"

"I'm here Tifa."

There was a short silence between them before Tifa decided to break it, "Are you ready to start?"

Cloud thought for a second, "I'm not sure where to begin."

"Just think back as far as you can remember."

Cloud mentally nodded and began to think. Then colors swirled and they were inside Cloud's house in Nibelheim. Cloud was able to see Tifa standing off to another side of the room and he walked towards her. She acknowledged his presence, but quickly pointed to Cloud's mother kneeling near the fireplace grasping something in her hands crying.

"What's going on Cloud?"

"I'm not sure; this memory is a little foggy."

Both were surprised when the door behind them flew open. A young Cloud Strife walked into the home. Cloud was going to move to avoid him but the young boy walked right through Cloud as if he was a ghost. He looked confused as to how to comfort his mother as he approached her slowly. When the young Cloud placed a hand on his mother's shoulder she spun around and grasped her son in a tight embrace.

"Momma?"

Cloud's mother tried to stop crying and eventually succeeded hearing the worry in her son's voice.

"Its alright baby, momma was just being sad for a little while."

"Why were you sad momma?"

Cloud now remembered what event this memory was about. He looked at his mother who mentally debated whether or not to tell her son the true reason for her grief. Then after contemplating carried him over to the kitchen table and sat him down on a seat.

"You remember daddy was going to Wutai to fight in the war?"

"Yea, he said he'd being me back a present if I was a good boy."

Tears threatened to surface back up to Cloud's mothers eyes at her son's excitement.

"Cloud, hunny", Clouds mother walked over to Cloud and hugged him once again, "Daddy isn't coming home."

The young Cloud was confused, "Why momma?"

"Daddy got hurt really bad, he's in heaven now."

It was clear the little Cloud didn't exactly understand his mother's words, but he did understand that his mother needed him to be strong. Cloud watched from a distance looking at his mother's face. Tears threatened his eyes as he could tell his mother was fighting to hold hers back talking to his younger self.

Tifa watched on as the little Cloud stepped off the seat and wrapped his small arms around his mother's neck.

"He still loves us right momma?"

"Of course sweetie."

"Then everything's ok."

Cloud's mother looked a little taken back at her young son's words. Looking at his face a small smile spread across her face, "Yes, yes it is Cloud."

Things faded and now it was just Cloud and Tifa in a white room.

Tifa walked up to Cloud and wrapped her arms around him, "I saw you holding back."

Cloud couldn't meet her eyes, "It's just seeing her again after so long. It seemed so real."

"I know, I miss my mom and dad too."

Cloud stiffened, "I don't even really remember my father. He left two years before that, I never saw him."

"Would you like to try and remember him?"

Cloud looked up at her, "I'm not sure."

"Cloud if seeing your father again would help pull you out of this, maybe you should."

Cloud nodded and looking at his face Tifa could tell he was straining to recall a memory. Looking around her the white room started to fade away and the familiar setting of Nibelheim's entrance came into view. The scene was somewhat distorted, evidence that Cloud couldn't quite remember everything.

Then Cloud and his mother came into view. Cloud was clearly younger than in the first memory. A shadowy figure was kneeling next to the boy.

"Cloud your almost there, try your best to remember what he looked like."

Tifa watched as Cloud strained to remember. Turning her attention to the shadow that was Cloud's father she saw it gain some definition. The familiar purple 1st class SOLIDER uniform covered the man. He had long blonde hair that was straight not spiky like Clouds, he was built, but not overly muscular. As Cloud finished remembering his father Tifa was able to make out his father's face. He had a friendly smile as he rubbed his son's head. He then stood up and gave his wife a kiss and whispered something in her ear that she nodded her head too. After another kiss he hugged her tightly and Tifa was surprised when she heard his voice telling Cloud, "Watch after your mother."

The man then turned to them and started walking out of the town. When he got close to Cloud everything froze. Cloud stood up and walked over to his father studying him. When he came face to face with him he stood still as he studied his father's face.

"I remember now. I remember how my father would take me for walks outside the town at night and show off his fighting ability. I remember him taking me for hikes up in the mountains" Cloud sat down at the memories overwhelmed him. Tifa watched as the entire area around them was filled with scenes of different memories. She saw Cloud's father fighting fiends outside of the town, she saw his father smiling proud at Cloud's birthday party as he blew out the candles on his cake, she saw his father showing Cloud how to fish, she saw Cloud's father going off to work every morning, and later returning at night before supper time, and then she saw Cloud asleep on his father's lap a story book covering the boy as his father had drifted off as well in the comfy chair.

Tifa smiled, these memories were something she never expected out of Cloud Strife, but then again everyone was a child at some point.

"I had blocked out all these memories. Why?"

Tifa put her arms around Cloud, "Maybe you missed him."

Cloud strained again remembering a distant memory. His first memory of his mother telling him his father passed away started to play again from where it had left off. Cloud's mother told Cloud to wait in the house while she went to go tell the people of the town the bad news. When the door closed Cloud ran to his bed, and cried. Tifa had never seen Cloud cry before. She had distant memories of the little boy before her mother had died, but all she remembered was a quiet and shy little boy who never really talked to anyone.

"I don't want to remember this anymore."

The images faded away and the white room appeared again.

"He's your father Cloud."

"He was my father."

"He died in a war."

"…I know."

Tifa gently rocked Cloud back and forth in her arms, "I remember bits and pieces of the war. It was really bad. Zangan used to tell me some of his war stories when I was younger. He said Wutai was the bloodiest battlefield of them all."

Cloud looked up, "Wutai is where my mom said my father was going."

Tifa kept rocking Cloud in her arms, "Zangan told me it's the first loss ShinRa suffered. There was a huge battle, but the Wutaian army summoned its guardian Leviathan and it decimated the ShinRa troops."

Cloud sighed, "I almost wish I could see my father's memories."

Tifa smiled, "Well, now that you've gotten a chance to see your father again, how about some memories from when you left Nibelheim?"

Cloud stiffened, "Those aren't fun memories."

Tifa turned to face him, "Cloud were here to face all your memories, good or bad."

Cloud nodded and closed his eyes. The area around them swirled and when it balanced out a dismal and dark landscape appeared before them. Tifa shivered as the sting of the cold air hit her. A thunderclap overhead frightened her as lightning streaked across the sky quickly lighting the area and then replaced by darkness just as fast.

Cloud stood and looked around, "This is my journey to Midgar."

In the distance a foggy wall seemed to be approaching them. In a few seconds the wall of rain fell upon them. Cloud and Tifa were unaffected, unable to even feel the rain; however the coldness was still apparent to them. They watched as Cloud's former self dredged through the soaking rain. His eyes were filled with determination as he continued towards the lights of Midgar.

Cloud and Tifa followed the young man. What Cloud remembered taking weeks to accomplish they were at Midgar in a few minutes. However the faster pace of the trip didn't make the harshness any less. Tifa got close to Cloud and saw how dirty his face was. His breathing was labored, Cloud remembered as soon as he enlisted he was rushed to the infirmary with ammonia.

The memories flashed by Tifa and Cloud. Him walking to the enlistment office, him nearly passing out while signing his name, then the doctors quickly rushing him out on a stretcher during his medical evaluation when they found out he had ammonia.

While the memories were flashing by Tifa had to get a few things off her chest, "Cloud why did you leave?"

Cloud thought for awhile, "I wanted to prove myself. None of the villagers thought much of me, especially your father."

Tifa knew what Cloud said was true; her father had always despised Cloud ever since her birthday when she ran off into the mountains.

Cloud continued, "I guess most of all though I wanted to get stronger, I wanted to be able to protect you Tifa."

Tifa smiled, "You always protected me Cloud."

"That's not true you almost died on that mountain Tifa."

Tifa cupped Clouds face with her hand, "Cloud you protected me even then. Yes I fell, but you took the blame for the whole incident. You protected my reputation when you took all the blame for what happened to me. Even though I wish you hadn't since it was all my fault, you did protect me Cloud."

Cloud's eyes shone at the realization, "Thank you Tifa."

Tifa smiled, "Now let's see what other memories there are from your past shall we?"

Cloud smiled and thought for a second. Soon a training range came into view. A large man stood in front of a crowd of recruits. His booming voice demanded attention.

"Ok everyone listen up. This is a basic firing range. Here you will get acquainted with the basic weaponry of the ShinRa army. You will get two clips of ammunition for each weapon to practice with, and then you WILL qualify with each weapon, hooah."

"Hooah!", everyone yelled back.

"Ok now you first go over to the pistol firing station", the Sergeant pointed to Cloud.

"Yes, sir."

Oddly the drill sergeant seemed angry; he walked down to Cloud and stared at him in the face yelling, "Sir! You will not call me sir! I am not your boss! I am a working man, a man put here to train your worthless hide into something useful for the ShinRa army! When you respond to me you will say yes drill sergeant, not yes sir hooah!?"

"Yes drill sergeant!"

"Now get your butt over to the pistol firing range."

"Yes drill sergeant!"

Tifa laughed, Cloud was a little embarrassed at that memory.

"They were pretty tough weren't they?"

"That was nothing compared to the training in SOLIDIER."

Tifa was confused, "but Cloud I thought you didn't make it."

"I failed during one of the exercises, but I made it pretty far. It's where I met Zack."

The images swirled around in response to Cloud remembering his old friend. It was late at night. The ground was wet and damp. Squinting Tifa was able to make out the outline of Cloud's body, the other one near him she suspected was Zack. The two silently crept through the ground, no words were used as the two communicated with small hand motions that you would have easily missed if you weren't looking for them.

"Is this some of the training they put you through for SOLIDIER?"

Cloud nodded still watching the scene in front of them, "This is the third day straight of this exercise. We're placed on one end of a huge forest and told to make it to the other side without getting caught."

"Three days!?"

"Yea, it wasn't the easiest thing."

"How did you not get caught?"

"We only moved at night. We'd dig a borough when the sun started to come up and sleep there."

Tifa had to play Cloud's response over again before fully comprehending it, "You slept underground."

Cloud once again nodded, "This was the worst part though."

Tifa watched as Cloud motioned Zack to break off as they came up on a guard house. Just as Zack left Cloud inched forward and stepped on a branch. The cracking noise filled the air and alerted the guards. Paintballs flew as Tifa watched Cloud groan in pain falling to the ground, Zack safely made it past the guardhouse.

"That's when I failed the SOLIDIER program and became a grunt. Zack made it out the next day."

The memory faded. Tifa walked over to him.

"What's wrong Cloud?"

Without even speaking a new memory appeared. Cloud was in the barracks sulking. His head down in his hands. Without warning his hand flew out and punched the metal wall so hard it made a dent.

"I was so stupid!"

Another punch in the same spot bowed the dent out further.

"I failed."

Another punch threatened to break through the wall.

"She'll never want to see me now!"

A pin hole of light shone through the area Cloud was punching.

"I broke my promise; I'll never be able to protect her now", this time Cloud spoke just above a whisper. However after a brief second his fist flew twice as fast as before and punched completely through the wall.

Tifa turned as the sound of a door opening came from across the room.

"Yeesh Spike, take it easy will ya, the wall didn't do anything to you."

Cloud was silent as Zack sat beside him.

"This have anything to do with that knock out from back home you were telling me about?"

Cloud's head dropped, Zack smiled knowing he had hit the nail on the head.

"Come on man, SOLIDIER or not you're still going to be a top ranking NCO in the regulars. Hell you're already a Sergeant Major. Hit officer school next year and you'll be 1st Lieutenant in no time."

Zack's speech didn't do much to brighten Cloud's mood, "Come on man, look I know I made it and you didn't but there's no hard feelings right?"

"Of course not."

"Good so let's go celebrate."

The sound of the door opening caught both of their attention. Then both were in awe at the sight of the famous silver haired General. Although Tifa knew it was just a memory she was frightened a little.

"First Class Zack Fair?"

"Yes sir!"

Both Cloud and Zack stood at attention.

"At ease both of you", Sephiroth spotted the hole Cloud had made, "Who damaged the barracks?"

"I did sir!"

Sephiroth was surprised, "You must be Sergeant Major Strife, didn't you just fail the trails? What weapon did you use to make that hole?"

"My fist sir!"

Sephiroth smiled, "Well Major I believe you just earned your spot on a roster for a very special assignment along with 1st class Fair here. Read over these documents and be ready to move out in the morning."

"Sir, yes sir!"

Sephiroth left a folder with Zack and left the barracks.

"I wonder what it could be?"

"Well Spikey aren't we all excited."

"Just open it will you?"

"Yeesh fine", opening the folder Zack quickly scanned over the contents, Cloud noticed he frowned a few seconds into the reading.

"So?"

"It's a search and destroy mission seems a small village is having trouble with some monsters."

"What village?"

Zack looked up from the folder at Cloud, "Nibelheim."

The memory faded to black. Cloud looked up at Tifa.

"The next day I returned to Nibelheim and was ashamed of myself. I kept my helmet on so you wouldn't see me."

Tifa hugged Cloud from behind, "But you kept your promise."

Almost responding to Tifa's words the images swirled again showing the scene between Tifa and Sephiroth in the mako reactor. Cloud cringed watching Tifa get sliced. He then quickly came to her aid.

"Cloud you kept your promise to me and you killed Sephiroth how could you be ashamed of yourself?"

The images changed to the scene of Aerith's death.

"Cloud that wasn't your fault, Aerith knew what she was getting into when she went off on her own."

More images filled the room of Tifa nearly killing herself from her alcohol addiction.

"Cloud that's my fault not yours and you're here now helping me."

Tifa felt Cloud relax in her arms as he finally seemed content that he was keeping the promise he had made to her so long ago.

"Cloud what did you do the past year you were gone?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

The images swirled again showing the out skirts of Midgar. Cloud was riding his motorcycle driving as quickly as he could towards the outskirts. Tifa remembered this day every night in her dreams. However somehow she was able to feel what Cloud was feeling at this time. She felt regret, sadness, anxiety, a wanting of turning back, but somewhere there was this overwhelming feeling to go where he was going, to get away from Midgar from everyone.

Then it hit her, Cloud was chasing his salvation. Not knowing where he would find it he kept driving. He didn't think he was worthy of a relationship with Tifa, although he wanted it desperately he knew in his mind he wasn't good enough for her. Tifa felt a rush as if the machine went into overdrive. She saw Cloud suffering, starving, but yet still running, trying desperately to fill the void in his soul that threatened to take him. He fought it, he fought to live, and he fought the urge to end his life hoping to find the one thing that would make him feel whole, the one thing that would erase his feelings of failure.

Tifa hugged him closer.

"Cloud?"

"Yes?"

"Do you feel empty around me?"

Cloud's eyes widened in response to her question, it was true he felt more whole than ever since he came back and kissed Tifa.

"Cloud you've got to accept my alcoholism was my own doing. It was my moments of weakness. Yes, it was started with you leaving me, but I refused to fix myself up because turning to alcohol was easier. Stop blaming yourself for my actions."

Cloud turned and kissed her. The images around them faded away to darkness. Soon Cloud regained his senses are realized he was lying in the chair in the room Jeeve's had led them into. He carefully removed the device from his head and walked over to Tifa and helped her up.

"I guess we should take a break before we put you through this."

Tifa stumbled a little as she got out of the chair, "Yea that's a good idea, kinda weird experience. It was different than when we fell into the life stream."

Cloud nodded, "It was like you were actually there, both of us. I could feel you, hear you, talk to you, everything."

Tifa looked at the device, "Guess ShinRa came up with a nifty new little toy."

Cloud frowned, "I'm not sure I like the idea of what they could do with it."

* * *

_Ok so I'm sure you all thought I dropped off the face of the earth, hell I haven't even logged onto in the past month! Well forgive me, but I refuse to stop writing, even after a long break. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Sorry for the errors in the writing, but its been so long since I've worked on this story I've lost my beta, please come back ;)! She did work on the last chapter and I forgot to credit her for it, and thus I can't remember who she is :(. _

_As such if your reading this please e-mail me! _

_R&R it motivates me to write faster!_


	12. Chapter 12: A Story You Never Knew

Chapter 12

_A Story You Never Knew_

* * *

Cloud felt a little odd after getting out of the machine. It was around 1AM and he wasn't the least bit tired. Looking over at Tifa she had a peppy smile plastered on her face. When she saw Cloud staring at her she looked at him quizzically.

"Something wrong?"

"It's just that…," Cloud tried to form his question, "its 1AM, we've been up for awhile, and I'm not the least bit tired."

"Yep, I'm the same way; wonder why?"

Cloud just shook it off. "Probably the rush we got from seeing all my memories. It was an adrenalin rush for me. Want to hit the gym and work off this extra energy?"

"Sounds like a plan."

The happy couple went up the stairs in search of one of the maids. Seeing a light from the laundry room, Cloud went over to bother one of the maids for two sets of gym clothes. Upon looking in the room, however, he saw Jeeves throwing his shirt into the washing machine. All over Jeeves' back were old scars that could only be the markings of someone who's faced battle before. Before he could get a better look, Jeeves slipped on a white t-shirt and was surprised when he saw Cloud looking at him.

"Master Strife. Sorry about that; what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I might bother you for a few pairs of gym clothing. Me and Tifa need to work off some energy."

"Ah yes; Master Rufus warned me the rush you get from seeing old forgotten memories can make you feel like you've had two or three cups of coffee. Follow me, please."

Jeeves led him back down the hall past Tifa. Cloud gently grabbed Tifa's hand as they descended the stair case and down into the main den.

"Tifa, wait here; I want to ask Jeeves something."

Tifa nodded and Cloud continued to follow Jeeves. They went into the master laundry room on the bottom floor where Jeeves opened a drawer, removing two pairs of gym clothing. When he turned around he was surprised not to see Tifa.

"Did Madam Lockhart retire, Master Strife?"

"From one soldier to another, Jeeves, please call me Cloud."

"I'm sorry, Master Strife; I don't understand."

"I saw the scars over your back when I walked into the laundry room; that's not something you get from being a butler."

Jeeves smiled. "No Cloud; it isn't."

Cloud smiled at hearing his name. "Do you mind if I ask where you served?"

"I was in the ShinRa Regulars 123rd infantry division." Jeeves placed one of the pairs of gym clothes back in the drawer and handed the other to Cloud.

"Cloud, I hate to intrude on your time with Madam Lockhart, but could we talk outside perhaps while she warms up?"

Cloud sensed the urgency in Jeeves voice. "Of course Jeeves; just let me tell her."

"Thank you. I'll meet you outside the kitchen on the outer balcony."

Cloud nodded and walked off to find Tifa.

She was sitting on the couch in the living room, staring out the window. The moonlight reflected off her body and made her even more beautiful to the blonde haired warrior. He was almost content just watching her. However, the clothing in his hands reminded him of a meeting he needed to get to.

Tifa turned her head as she heard Cloud approach.

"Something wrong? You've only got one pair of clothes."

Cloud smiled. "I've got to talk to Jeeves about something. Can you work out alone for a little while? Then maybe we can have a sparring session when I join you."

Tifa smiled at Cloud's offer. "Sure, just be sure to hurry. If you give me too much time to get worked up, I'm going to kick your ass."

"Yea, yea; dream on."

Tifa got up and walked down the hall towards the gym but stopped a second to stick her tongue out at Cloud. Then disappeared around the corner.

"Perfect," was all Cloud could think as she left his view.

Shaking off his train of thought he proceeded to the balcony where Jeeves told him to go. He was confused, however, when he didn't see Jeeves where he said he'd be.

"Over here, Cloud."

Off to the side were some stairs that descended to the grassy fields below. Cloud followed them and found Jeeves at the bottom. He held a velvet box in his hand and was dressed in blue jeans and a t-shirt and jacket.

Jeeves studied Cloud's face and smiled. "You resemble him, you know?"

"Who?" Cloud didn't follow the older man's question.

"Your father."

* * *

Tifa entered the gym and quickly found a place to change. After looking around to assure herself there wasn't anyone watching, she quickly undressed and got into the workout outfit. Grabbing a treadmill, she quickly did a mile run to warm herself up and then walked over to a nearby punching bag.

She smiled flexing her fists and remembering her old training days. "Just like old times."

She punched the bag and it flew off the stand, across the room, and hitting the padded wall near the basketball court. The bag blew apart and sand went everywhere.

"…or not."

Tifa sighed, looking down at her fists. "This is going to take some getting used to alright."

* * *

"...My father?" That last statement caught Cloud off guard.

Jeeves looked out into the distance gazing at the horizon. "Yes, Cloud. Your father served with me in the 123rd in the Wutaian war. We were good friends."

Cloud wasn't too sure he could trust Jeeves on this subject. "What did he look like?"

Jeeves smiled, knowing he was being tested, and turned to face Cloud. "Just like you, except his hair was straight, also minus the glowing blue eyes. His smile was his most noticeable trait. His smile would lift everyone's sprits. He only smiled, though when he spoke of home, his loving wife, or his adventurous son."

Cloud's eyes widened when Jeeve's description matched the image of his father he had seen in the Gateway machine. "...But how did you know?"

"Your smile, Cloud. When you walked up to the mansion and Madam Lockhart kissed you on the cheek your smile made me remember your father. I made a call to President Rufus that night and asked if he'd look into it for me. The next morning he faxed over your father's information and confirmed my suspicions."

Jeeve's pulled out a folder from underneath his Jacket and handed it to Cloud.

Quickly Cloud opened the folder and looked over it in the moonlight. It had a picture of his father and his biographical information, but all of it seemed like something a computer would come up with; but he was still thankful.

"I appreciate this, Jeeves; thanks."

"Oh, but Cloud, there's so much more. Shall we go for a walk?"

Cloud nodded and followed Jeeves through the fields.

* * *

Finding another punching bag in a storage closet, Tifa was able to effortlessly lift it and rig it to the stand. She then practiced gently punching the bag at first as she gauged her strength.

It surprised her at first: when she threw a punch with little effort, it acted as if she had hit it twice as hard as she'd meant to. However, with her martial arts background she was able to quickly adapt to her new-found strength and after a few minutes' practice with her fists she changed over to legs and was able to find the same rhythm she did with her fists.

Working up a sweat, she continued to go through her martial arts routine, careful not to damage the bag. Holding back her strength was more energy draining than she thought it would be. But she was able to find the strength to continue.

After about twenty minutes she decided to rest. Smiling at her accomplishment she looked towards the entry door.

"Now if my boyfriend would just show up so I could kick his tail."

"Your father's name was Alex; Alex Strife. I met him during my final training phases before we shipped out."

Cloud smiled hearing his father's name as Jeeves continued his story.

"I was a little older than your father, but I was single. I remember one day at the mess hall he sat next to me and after we exchanged names all he wanted to talk about was his family. He would show me pictures of his beautiful wife, and tell me stories about the trouble he and his young son would get themselves into."

Cloud watched as a smile spread across Jeeves' face as he recalled memories of his father. However, soon his smile disappeared.

"That day in Wutai was the most horrible battle I've ever seen. Your father and I were assigned to a sniper unit running supplies back and forth to the mountains on foot to keep them going."

Jeeves seemed to look toward the horizon, as though searching for someone. "We came back one time and found everyone in the cavern dead, hacked to pieces. When we turned to leave, some Wutaian warriors cut off our patch. We shot at them but a few got the jump on us and cut us up pretty badly. I remember shooting the last one off your father after he had stabbed him through the chest."

Tears seemed to well up in Jeeves' eyes, but his speech wasn't impeded. "I tried to drag your father to a medical unit, but he was bleeding so badly... By the time I got him there, there was nothing they could do except give him some morphine to help him go easier. I sat by his bed as he died, still smiling."

Now Cloud was tearing up at the memories Jeeves was sharing, thinking of his dad's last moments.

"He told me to find his family and tell them he was sorry. Then he reached into his shirt and took out this necklace."

Jeeves took out the velvet box and opened it. Inside was a silver chain. A charm hung at the end that had a dragon with its wings spread; inside its mouth was a blue orb that seemed to glow a little.

"He told me when I did find his family that this was a gift he had promised to his son and that he would be expecting it. He told me he got it from a Wutaian merchant. A boy is supposed to wear it until he comes of age and then he gives it to the girl he would wed. I remember Alex smiling, saying he wished he could see his son get hitched, but he'd settle for watching from above."

Jeeves handed the gift to Cloud. Cloud accepted it wordlessly.

"Your father loved you very much, Cloud. I'm sorry I waited this long to tell you about my connection to him, but I wanted you to remember him yourself first. That's why I pushed you to use the Gateway machine."

As Jeeves finished Cloud's PHS rang. Looking at the caller ID Cloud saw the call was from Tifa. He smiled and looked at Jeeves who motioned for him to take the call.

"Yes."

"Where the heck are you, Cloud? I spent so long working out I'm tired, but I'll still kick you're ass in the morning for ditching me. Just meet me in bed alright? I'm going to get a shower and go to sleep."

"Ok, Tifa; I'll see you in a few."

Cloud ended the call and smiled. "Looks like I'm in trouble."

Jeeves smiled as well, remembering his old friend in Cloud's face. "You know, Alex always told me he had a looker picked out for his son back home; I wonder?"

Cloud did, too; maybe if he could talk Tifa into using the machine, he'd get a better idea of his father and get to help her too.

"Thanks Jeeves; mind if I tell Tifa?"

"Sure, Cloud; she deserves to know. But would you mind if we kept it between us three for now?"

"Of course not; under one condition."

"That being?"

"Just call me Cloud from now on – no matter what."

"I can handle that, Cloud."

Cloud waved goodbye and ran into the mansion. Jeeves followed him with his eyes.

"You better hurry, Alex, if you want to make your son's wedding." Jeeves smiled looking to the horizon as if he was talking to an old friend. "It looks like it isn't too far off."

* * *

Cloud slowly pushed the door open into the main bedroom. He saw Tifa's sleeping form covered in blankets lying on the bed. Her back was turned to him so he wasn't sure if the raven haired woman was asleep or awake. Hoping for the latter, he silently closed the door and crept up to the bed.

Removing his boots was a long process to do in silence; however the rest of his clothing wasn't as hard. Once down to a tank top and his boxer shorts, he lifted the covers and climbed into bed. However, when he went to wrap his arms around his martial artist girlfriend he grabbed nothing but pillows.

"I can be sneaky too, ya know."

Cloud turned and saw Tifa standing in the door way of the bathroom. The lights behind her were off and the only reason he was able to see her was the soft reddish glow that radiated from her beautiful amber colored eyes.

"So I see; coming to bed?"

Tifa walked around the bed and climbed in; however, when she turned to meet Cloud's eyes her own were filled with suspicion. "What was so important Jeeve's had to talk to you about? He usually doesn't want to interfere with us."

"'Interfere'?"

"Well, you told him you were going to go work out with me, didn't you?"

Cloud smiled. "I'll tell you everything in the morning, but I can make up for missing our gym session."

Cloud climbed out of bed and retrieved the velvet box Jeeves had given him. Bringing it to the bed he slowly opened it. Tifa squealed when she saw the gift he was giving her.

"Cloud, it's beautiful! The orb in the dragon's mouth matches your eyes; it even has a soft glow."

"It's yours; my father gave it to me to give to the woman of my choosing."

Tifa got a little embarrassed. "Isn't it a little early for stuff like this?"

Cloud wrapped Tifa's hand in his. "It's not an engagement, but think of it as a way of an important part of me always being with you. This necklace means a lot to me, as do you. So it's only right for them to be together, right?"

Tifa smiled. "Yes, I guess you're right." She stared at the glowing soft blue orb. "Thank you, Cloud."

Cloud grinned. "You're welcome; now let's get some sleep."

* * *

The sunlight came in through the master bedroom's windows and hit the eyes of a spiky blonde haired man, whose arms were holding onto the raven haired woman next to him as if she were his most priceless possession. His eyes stirred and he gently squeezed his arms together. When he felt the soft object he was holding, he smiled and started to open his eyes. When he loosened his hold on her, the woman's eyes stirred and she also started to wake up. Slowly she turned to face him, her eyes softly glowing an erotic shade of bright amber-red, meeting his glowing light blue eyes.

"Good morning, Teef."

"Morning, Cloud."

As she moved to get out of bed she felt the chain around her neck, reminding her of the present her boyfriend had given her that past night, and began to play with it absentmindedly. Cloud smiled seeing her fascination with the pendent.

"You should go see Yuffie."

"Why?"

Cloud's smile turned to a mischievous grin. "Just trust me on it you can get her back for playing that trick on you onboard the Highwind. Just remember what we said last night."

Tifa didn't really pick up on what Cloud was saying, but walked off to the closet to slip into her usual white halter top and black shorts. Cloud rolled out of bed as well and walking to his closet opted for a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He kept his trademark boots and decided his gloves didn't really go with the outfit. Turning, he saw Tifa put the finishing touches on her outfit as she slipped on her gloves, boots, and fastened the suspenders.

"I'm going to go put on some makeup and do my hair; then I'll go see Yuffie. Why don't you go grab breakfast with the guys? Yuffie mentioned to me she wanted to eat later after getting so sick yesterday."

"Sure; I'll see you later."

* * *

Entering the kitchen, Cloud saw it would be a guys' breakfast. Even Vincent was there, dressed in blue jeans and a khaki colored button up shirt. Cloud thought to himself it was still going to take some getting used to seeing the formerly dark man dressed normally, but if Yuffie was helping him make a turn for the better it was a good thing.

"Spike! Good to see you woke up and came to eat instead of - umphf!" The rash pilot had his sentence cut shot by Barrett slapping him on the back.

"Sorry 'bout that, Cid, my hand's got this weird thing 'bout slapping smart asses."

"I bet you just love slapping any guy's ass," Cid retorted, not willing for his pride to be injured more.

Barrett just shrugged the comment off, seeming satisfied Cid wasn't teasing Cloud about his and Tifa's sex life.

Cloud walked over and took a seat next to Vincent. Jeeves was working over the stove, preparing a wide assortment of breakfast foods, from eggs to pancakes. Bacon and linked sausage were also served. Cloud turned to Vincent.

"I figured you'd be taking care of Yuffie this morning after she was sick."

"Yuffie told me I needed to spend time with my friends to better myself. She also said she'd be eating later with Tifa and spending most of the day with her today."

Cloud nodded understandingly. "Yeah, Tifa said the same thing to me. Jeeves, you want to join us for breakfast?"

"I'll be right over, Cloud; just let me finish this last batch of bacon."

Barrett picked up on Jeeves calling Cloud by his first name. "Hey, man, how come you call him Cloud and all us gotta be Master Wallace and all?"

Cloud smiled. "Me and Jeeves found out last night we both served in the ShinRa army. It's a fraternal type deal."

Barrett just grabbed his cup of OJ. "Ya'll soldiers all so buddy-buddy."

Jeeves walked over to the group with the fresh plate of bacon and sat down with them. "Well, Master Wallace, if the rest of you wish me to call you by your first name, I think I can handle that for at least today. The two maids will be attending to the girls today while I help out you gentlemen."

Cid looked around the table. "Well I've had it with this master shit; unless the vamp's got a problem with it, I say you better call us by our first names before it drives me up the wall. This quitting-smoking deal's already got me on the edge."

"_Vincent_, Cid." Cid learned that even though Vincent's eyes looked normal now he didn't lose the ability to stare you down and make you feel like a little kid.

"Um…yea; sorry Vincent. Well Jeeves, since the ladies aren't around today you're one'a the guys. What you got to do around here."

Jeeves smiled. "Well, I think I have just the thing: Let's finish breakfast up first. If you all help me clean up, we can get to the fun stuff fast."

* * *

Tifa knocked lightly on the bedroom door leading to Yuffie's room. She heard the younger ninja groan. After a minute went by with no results, Tifa knocked harder, and this time Yuffie acknowledged her.

"Why do I even sleep when it sucks so much to wake up?"

Tifa giggled a little when Yuffie opened the door. Her hair was a mess and her PJ's made her look like a little kid: Pink pants and top with yellow moons imprinted all over. When Yuffie saw Tifa's smile, she looked down at herself and was instantly embarrassed.

"I had to bring the stuff I had packed for my trip to Midgar! I didn't expect to be spending a few months with Vince."

"Not calling him Vinny anymore?"

Yuffie sighed and motioned for Tifa to come in. "No." She closed the door and went into the bathroom to get ready, keeping the door open so she could continue the conversation with Tifa. "I don't like calling him Vincent, though, so we settled on Vince." Yuffie poked her head out the door with a huge smile on her face. "In return, he doesn't wear any more freaky looking clothing and tries to act normal."

"Normal? That's something I'd love to see."

"Oh, it's going fine; right now he's with the other guys. Who knows what that group is up to?"

* * *

"This shit makes me look like a dumbass."

Cid was looking at his reflection in the nearby pond. Jeeves had talked the group into some 'war games' as he called it. The guys didn't know he was talking about paintball.

The uniforms Rufus had lying around did sort of make the wearer stand out. Cid's was bright yellow, Clouds blue, Barrett's orange, and Vincent chose a red uniform, seeming more at home in that color.

"I don't think it was the uniform doin' that." Barrett came up behind Cid and laid a hand on the smaller man's shoulder.

"Whatever." Reaching into his pocket, Cid popped another nicotine patch onto his arm. "Why we gotta be on the same team?"

"Jus the way it worked out. 'Sides, we got the advantage; with Vince with us, it's three on two."

"Yeah, but those two got all that damn military training."

Vincent walked up to the group. "We've seen more action than any military on this planet. We have the advantage."

"I dunno... Don't underestimate Spike." The paintball marker was so small in Barrett's arms it was like a toy. However, that didn't stop the large man from being cautious as he kept looking around him for the enemy.

"Yeah, that guy is one sneaky son of a bitch."

A twig snapped behind some trees Cid instantly lit up the area around it with Barrett. After a few shots Vincent held up his hand.

"Stop; that's not them."

Walking over, Vincent retrieved what was a fluffy bunny now covered in orange and yellow paint.

"Stand guard; I'm going to go wash the paint off this thing."

Cid and Barrett were both surprised at Vincent's act of humanity, but didn't dare say anything bad about it. Barrett just shrugged and kept his gun ready, while Cid took a position with his back to Barrett's so they could cover all their angles. If only they knew how close the enemy really was.

About fifty yards away from Cid's group, Cloud and Jeeves were hidden in some bushes up on higher ground observing the group.

"Seems they mistook a rabbit for us." Jeeves was smiling when two of the men started shooting at the sound of a twig snap.

"They're on edge, and better yet, Vincent is gone now. It's an even playing field. What's the effective range on these guns?"

"With the barrel package Master Rufus has on them, I believe it's around twenty yards, but with the wind I wouldn't want to chance it any further than fifteen. "

Cloud looked around and spotted a line of bushes leading down the hill coming right up on the side of Barrett and Cid.

"See that line of brush leading up to them?"

Jeeves looked around and saw what Cloud was talking about. "Yes, but if they're edgy enough to shoot at even the slightest sound we're going to have to be careful."

Cloud picked up a pinecone off the ground. "Don't worry; got ya covered."

"Ya know, for a game, this is getting pretty damn boring."

Barrett kept looking around him. "Just have patience; they're gonna show."

Cid was about to say something when he heard another sound come from the brush in front of him. "Barrett, there."

They both turned around to shoot but before they could both felt a strong sting in their back.

Cid didn't even turn around. "F'n sneaky sons of bitches!"

Cloud and Jeeves both came out of hiding. "Come on, guys, we won fare and square."

Jeeves was still looking around. "Don't forget, Cloud, there's…"

The sound of compressed gas firing twice was all that was heard before Cloud and Jeeves both grabbed their stomachs in pain. Vince jumped down from the tree he was hiding in.

"I figured something like this would happen, so I took a position in the tree. I saw you two watching us."

Cloud sucked in some fresh air before he could speak. "How'd you know we would come?"

"I figured when you saw me leave you'd think the odds were leveled so you'd rush before I was able to return."

Jeeves laughed. "It seems we should have all just played against you, Vincent."

"That's something I'd love to do, now that you mention it."

Jeeves motioned them to all follow him to the ATV's they had waiting. "I have just the place. We were building a large Chocobo breeding barn and lab, but figured it wasn't needed. We can play in the abandoned construction area."

* * *

Tifa reached out to grab to doorknob when she felt the necklace against her chest. She remembered what Cloud had told her about asking Yuffie about it. Pulling it out of her shirt she let it show. When they were outside the room the young ninja instantly locked onto to it squealing.

"Tifa where did you get that?"

"What this?" Acting, innocent Tifa held up the necklace in question.

"That's a Mokume. Did Cloud give it to you?"

Tifa nodded but quickly had to cover her ears to quite Yuffie's scream.

"Oh my gosh, Tifa! When are you getting married?"

"Married?" Now Tifa understood what Cloud said when he mentioned it wasn't an engagement.

"Yeah, married! The Mokume is very special in my country. All the boys get one when they're born and they wear it to show they're single. Then he gives it to the girl he wants to marry."

"Oh, Yuffie, it isn't like that!" Tifa silently cursed Cloud under her breath. The blonde must have known how excited Yuffie would be over this and how she'd have to answer question after question to satisfy her curiosity.

"Oh, but it has to mean something, Teef, I'm sure Cloud knew what he was giving you. Do you know the whole story behind it?"

Tifa shook her head. She'd rather have Yuffie tell her a long story than answer all her questions.

* * *

All the guys stumbled into the room. Despite Vincent's confidence in his abilities, he didn't count on all of the guys running at him at once. They had charged out of their paint covered clothing, but that didn't give them all of the bruises covering their bodies.

"I just want you all to know, I f'n hate paint ball." Cid rubbed his calf muscle where a near shot from Barrett almost took his family maker out of commission.

Barrett just made an annoyed noise. The return fire form Cid had hit him in the throat, making it painful to talk.

"I believe I'll go get some heat pads." Jeeves limped into the kitchen.

Cloud followed him with his eyes until he caught the eyes of a young woman staring at him from atop the staircase. She looked a little annoyed, and motioned him over with her finger. Cid noticed Cloud looked a little troubled and followed his eyes till he saw Tifa. The old pilot smiled.

"Uh oh, buddy. I know that look. My wife gives it to me all the time." Cid turned over on the couch and laid himself out. "Good luck."

Cloud sighed and slowly got off the couch, his muscles aching. As he got closer he saw Tifa's stern expression soften.

"So ask Yuffie about this thing huh?"

Cloud smiled. "Guess she had more to say about it than I thought."

Tifa smiled. "I'll bet. I'm sure you knew she'd go crazy over it. She thought we were getting married."

Cloud smiled and gently kissed her. "Just think of it as a promise ring."

Tifa was still smiling, but Cloud could sense something was wrong.

"You ok?"

Tifa gently nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. How about we do it after dinner?"

"It?" Cloud mocked innocently.

"You perv; I mean use the Gateway machine on me."

Cloud got more serious. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. You were brave enough to go through with it, and you trusted me enough to do it; why shouldn't I trust you?"

"Tifa..." Cloud gently took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "Don't feel pressured into doing this just because I did."

Tifa squeezed Cloud's hand and smiled. "I'm not going to say I'm not scared, because I am, but – Cloud, I want this. I want to get past this so you and I can move on with our lives..." Tifa paused, having to look away from Clouds eyes. "...together."

Cloud gently grabbed Tifa's chin and lifted it till her eyes met his. "I'll help you get past this no matter what Teef, and you and I will move on; together."

The two stood there and hugged. However, their moment wasn't going to last.

"Cloud! I've been looking all over for you! What's the big deal giving Tifa a Mokume and telling her you don't want to marry her, huh?"

"Yuffie! I umm, I didn't mean it that way."

"Cloud Strife, are you insulting my people's culture?"

"No, Yuffie, of course not!" Cloud had his hands in front of him in mock defense.

"Whatever; come on, Tifa let's go do some girl stuff. One of the maids said she was a wiz at manicures and there's a full service spa in this place."

"Ok."

Yuffie dragged Tifa along. Tifa turned around as Yuffie dragged her and mouthed a silent 'sorry' to Cloud before she was taken out of sight by the young, pissed ninja.

Cloud stood there before a racket from the downstairs kitchen caught his attention.

"You dumb jack ass how are we supposed to cook with ya jittering all over the place?"

"Shut the F up you dumb ox! Quitting smoking isn't going easy on me!"

"Then just stick a buncha these patches on ya - here!"

A resonating slap noise filled the house.

"You dumb piece of shit! You didn't have to slap it on that hard!"

"Works better!"

Cloud decided he'd better get down to the kitchen and help make lunch before Cid and Barrett tore the place apart.

"I guess I can wait to see her till after dinner."

* * *

_I know you all must be surprised I got this done so quickly aren't you? This is what happens when I'm removed from all my __party'n__ and college __activities __. Anyways I'm going to finally take a vacation this weekend to the beach even with gas over three buck's an __f'n__ gallon. So I won't be starting chapter 13 until after that. Also a huge thanks to my beta reader __Calistar Hei__r who's helped me out so much checking this__ story over for all my mistakes, if it wasn't for her Jeeves would be throwing his shit in the dryer at the beginning of the chapter instead of his shirt, now that would be horrible._

_**Reviewer Appreciation Section (Sorry Only Goes Back A Few Chapters)**_

**Shapa****Keesay**I'm glad you enjoy the story, means a lot to me. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere till this is finished, though it might take awhile longer…heh sorry.

**Sykoe****AnimeCrasherz**Yes you caught me I did mean pneumonia, ammonia would make you feel horrible, but its not what you get from being out in the rain. Thanks for the review it means a lot when I get praise, but it makes it even better when I know your paying so much attention to my writing that you catch a mistake like that.

**Story Weaver1: **I'm so glad you followed me over from Dragon Heart to review this story. I promise I'm trying to pick back up on DH (just updated last night) but I guess we've both been slacking on our Lunar stories huh. Thanks so much for your beta help in the past and I hope your enjoying this story.

**Zili**Its nice to have an admirer, but I'm afraid I'm sorta taken ;) haha jk. Anyways I'm glad to have another fan, don't worry I'll try to update as much as possible. With my new BETA you can thank her for getting this back to me so fast (3 hours) for the update.

**Admiral ****Andalite**No not killed, but I did go to the hospital on Friday the 13th for getting into a fight…Anyways yea getting slack is something all us authors suffer from, except from some without a life. I will be sure to read your story as soon as I get the time, of course I'd vote for Tifa for the time line deal. Thanks for the review.

**Turquoise duck: **Thanks for the add I like it when people think enough of my work to add it to their favorites.

**Yo****wuz**** up: **Yea I know I do tend to take vacations don't I, but hey got around to it. Glad you like it.

**HUGE CLOTI FAN: **Sorry I didn't write to you at the end of the last chapter, but hey better late than never right? Anyways I never found that Evanscence song, but I did download and use the songs by her called Call me when your sober, and lift me up inside. I did use your song suggestion Numb by Linkin Park as I've used a lot of their music including their latest album Minutes to Midnight to finish up this chapter and start up on the next one. Thanks for your suggestions and I hope to keep you a reviewer for a long time to come.

**Bahamuts****AngelVII**…yes father (PS Thanks for the motivation) (PPS he's not really my father)

**Horky**: Glad to find a fellow student on here thanks for the facebook add. Anyways hope you review again.

**Silent-Whispers-Death: **Guess this update comes better late than never right? Thanks for the update, and I'm sorry I made you all wait so long.

**Next chapter Tifa gets into the Gateway machine, Cloud tells Tifa about his conversation with Jeeves, and the happy ****couple finally come**** face to face with Tifa's biggest problem.**


	13. Chapter 13: Can You Remember Now

Chapter 13

_Can You Remember Now?...Good_

* * *

Cid and Barrett both wobbled over to the dining room table where Jeeves had laid out the evening's meal for them. Yuffie sat next to Tifa with Vincent at her other side, and Cloud took the vacant seat on Tifa's left side.

"My, Cid, looks like you got beat up," Yuffie smiled as the older pilot threatened to lose his temper.

"How the hell was I supposed to know the butler could shoot like that?" Cid then pointed an accusing finger at Cloud. "And then Spikey here had to shoot me in the balls to top it all off!" Cid returned his attention to Yuffie. "Next time, tell your boyfriend not to wait 'til his teammates are beat to hell before he comes in and helps."

Yuffie hugged Vincent's arm. "No, Vince did exactly what he should do. It's not his fault you can't play paintball!"

Cid just grumbled and stared down at his plate. "So, Jeeves, what's on the menu tonight?"

The crowd, finished with dinner, decided to retire early after the day's activities. Jeeves instructed the maids to finish cleaning as he walked into the den area. On the couch, Cloud held Tifa in his arms, gently stroking her hair in an attempt to comfort her. Jeeves walked as quietly as he could up to the couple.

"Cloud, I've had the machine prepared; is Madam Lockhart ready?"

Cloud turned to look at Tifa. Her glowing amber eyes showed fear, but she nodded in the affirmative.

"We'll be up shortly, Jeeves."

"I understand."

Jeeves turned and left the couple to themselves. Cloud gently pushed Tifa off his lap, his eyes meeting hers.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Tifa squeezed his hand and smiled. "No; you trusted me, and I'm going to trust you. Besides, this might be the only way I can get over my problems."

"You know I trust you whether you do this or not."

"Of course I do, but you can't expect me to just do this for me. I'm doing this for us." Tifa kissed Cloud. "For our future."

Cloud decided that was something he couldn't argue with; he couldn't even if he wanted to as Tifa's speech and kiss had rendered him speechless.

"Cloud?"

…And unresponsive.

"Cloud?" Tifa waved her hand in front of her boyfriend's face. Cloud's thoughts were drifting further from reality with an engagement, wedding, Tifa's home-cooked meals for the rest of his life.

"Ok, Cloud, it's time to go."

Cloud was imagining a picnic with his family: he saw Tifa walking up to him with desert two huge juicy… "Melons!"

Tifa jumped back, covering up her assets. "Cloud, what are you talking about? We're making Jeeves wait!"

Cloud was embarrassed, as was Tifa, who turned away from him, refusing to meet his stare. "I swear, Mr. Strife, you're such a horn dog."

"Tifa, it wasn't that, I was just day dreaming." As soon as the sentence left Cloud's mouth he regretted saying it.

"Maybe I shouldn't let you into my head while you're thinking like that."

"No, not like that! I was thinking about..." Cloud got embarrassed and stopped himself before he let it out. However Tifa's glare forced him on. "I was thinking about our future, and, well, I guess a family."

Tifa blushed. "Well, in that case, let's go."

They went through the same process as before, only Cloud and Tifa switched seats. Tifa took a little more encouragement, telling her if the memories got too harsh, a simple press of the button would bring them back to reality quickly, and that Jeeves would be monitoring their vitals to make sure her heart didn't give out with stress.

Tifa wanted to feel Cloud's touch badly as she sat in the chair. The cool helmet sitting atop her head with the visor blocking her vision made her nervous. Jeeves's voice came through a speaker in the chair.

"Madam Lockhart, please relax; you won't feel any pain, I promise."

Tifa nodded and tried to calm herself. She kept telling herself the sooner she got under control, the sooner they could start, and the sooner she could see Cloud. Jeeves activated the machine and a gentle hum rang in her ears. A warm feeling spread through her body as the visor activated. The helmet took over the parts of her brain containing memory and senses. She could see Cloud and ran to him. As she embraced him he returned the hug and gently brushed her hair.

"Don't worry, Teef; that was the hardest part. Now, where do you want to start?"

Tifa thought about the most distant memory she could think of and smiled. Cloud had never told her about what Jeeves and he had talked about. However, then Cloud had mentioned the gift from his father and Tifa was sure Cloud's father was at least one of the things he talked about.

Without even trying, the memory triggered the machine and the white around them swirled and the familiar scene of Nibelheim's town center showed. Cloud was surprised to see his father talking with Tifa's mother near her house. Tifa was surprised to see her mother. It brought about the same feelings Cloud had when he saw his father.

"Where's Jeff?"

"He's settling Tifa down. I swear, Alex, that child has more energy every day; I just hope we find some way to channel it one day."

Cloud was shocked when Tifa's father came out and shook his father's hand like they were old friends.

"We're going to miss you around here, Alex."

Cloud's father scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Ah, come on now, Jeff, I'll be back."

"What about that son of yours? Without you around I'll imagine he'll get board."

Tifa's mother giggled as she saw the boy in question yell as he chased Tifa around the town square.

"I think he's got something to keep his interest."

The real Tifa watching smiled as she saw the happy expression on her younger self. Cloud was still confused that Tifa's father wasn't taking a more hostile stance since he'd always felt her father had hated him.

"I guess you're right, Alex. You better get back here, though; you have to watch your son grow up, get married, and have a family."

"Oh come on, Jeff, I'll be fine; besides, I'm sure I already know who the blushing bride is going to be."

Alex smiled at Jeff's confused expression. "Your daughter."

Tifa's mother laughed again as her father sighed. "I don't want to even think about my daughter getting married yet, but if that should be the case, you better promise me to make it back here alright."

"Jeff, I promise I'll be at our kids' wedding no matter what."

The two men shook hands and the memory faded. Tifa was bright red when Cloud came and hugged her.

"So, I guess you were thinking about the future too, right?"

"It was just a memory."

Cloud laughed. "I know; I'm just playing with you. But I don't understand: I always thought your father hated me."

Tifa stood and wrapped Cloud's arms around her waist staring forward into the blackness. "He wasn't always like that. He used to be really outgoing and nice. In fact, I remember your father and mine were good friends... But then _it_ happened."

"It?"

The colors swirled around again this time the master bedroom in Tifa's house was the scene. A slightly older eight year old Tifa Lockhart was frozen at the doorway, looking on as her father wept, holding the lifeless hand of Tifa's mother.

"My mother died when I was young. We don't really know what killed her; all I know is when I turned six she started getting sick at least once a month. Then it became a weekly occurrence. By my eighth birthday she was bedridden... then this."

The scene changed to the mountains behind Nibelheim. Tifa was walking up the mountain path. Her supposed friends were behind her at first, but one by one they abandoned her. Tifa never noticed, but Cloud had been silently tracking her. Walking to the wooden bridge Tifa's heart raced, scared of heights, but she pushed herself onward, convinced her mother's spirit was somewhere in these mountains.

Then it happened: a snap. The bridge fell and blackness took over once again.

"My father felt I was all he had left. I think he didn't like you around because he saw how well we got along when your father was around. He was scared we'd grow up and you'd take me away from him." Cloud gave Tifa a reassuring squeeze when he felt a tear drop onto his arm from Tifa's eyes. "He used the accident in the mountains as an excuse, I guess, to ban you from seeing me."

Tifa smiled as she thought of a happier memory. "But that didn't stop you, did it?"

Cloud instantly felt his cheeks turn red. He knew the exact memory Tifa was about to pull up.

It was night. Tifa had just woken from her coma that morning, but the rest of the village was unaware. From Tifa's window, a head of yellow spiky hair popped up. Cautiously, the young Cloud Strife peeked into the room to make certain Mr. Lockhart wasn't around, and, carefully, made his way over to Tifa's bed and looked at her sleeping form.

Cloud was watching and could have kicked himself. If only he was a little smarter back then, he would have noticed how Tifa's eyes were forced shut and it was obvious she was awake. However, the young blonde didn't notice and he started to whisper to the sleeping girl.

"Tifa?"

Not getting a response, Cloud pushed onward. "I'm really sorry this happened. Your daddy told me it was my fault and I know it is."

There was a pause before Cloud found the courage to continue. "I like you, but I wasn't strong enough to protect you."

Cloud looked around the room, making sure he was still safe. "I promise, I won't let that happen again. I'm sorry your daddy doesn't like me; I'd like to see you more like we did when my daddy was around."

Taking one more glance around, Cloud decided it was safe to continue. "I miss you."

Cloud made a move to give Tifa an innocent kiss on the cheek, but Tifa shifted slightly, causing Cloud to place his lips on hers. Cloud was surprised, but he held the kiss. Tifa, on the other hand, was doing everything she could to keep herself from opening her eyes. It only lasted a second or two before Cloud broke it off and hopped back out the window, a blush covering his face. If he had looked back, he would have seen an even redder Tifa Lockhart lying in her bed.

A few minutes passed, and Tifa opened one of her eyes, making sure Cloud was no longer around. Silently, she brought her fingers up to her lips as a smile stretched across her face for the first time since her mother's death. She quietly made her way over to her piano and lifted the seat and pulled out her diary. Pulling out a pen as well, she made a quick entry.

_"Tonight Cloud snuck into my room and told me he liked me. He even kissed me." _Tifa paused and blushed again as she wrote the final part. _"Tonight, I realized I love Cloud."_

Tifa quickly closed the diary and put it away. She jumped into bed and fell asleep.

The memory drifted off. Cloud couldn't see Tifa's face, but he was sure she was embarrassed.

"So... you've loved me how long?"

Cloud expected a smart remark, but instead a teary-eyed Tifa turned around in his arms and kissed him passionately for a few seconds. Pulling back she smiled at him. "Long enough."

Content as he was, Cloud knew he had to press Tifa to revisit some sadder memories of recent events.

Cloud had to hold Tifa tightly, assuring her he wasn't leaving when she visited the memory of him leaving a year ago. He gently rocked her back and forth as she cried, watching herself fall apart. She hated herself watching as she neglected Denzel and Marlene. She cried all over again as Barrett took the two children away.

"It wasn't your fault, Tifa."

Cloud's shirt was almost drenched in tears. In fact it would have been had it not been a simulation.

"Yes it was, Cloud."

Not knowing what to say, he let her continue. "I know you left, and you know you shouldn't have, but I held strong the first time you left and I should have been able to again."

Tifa broke the grasp from Cloud's arms, walking around in the black room. "I could have held myself together, but it was easier to let myself fall apart. It felt better for me to blame you for everything and let myself fall. People even tried to help me; you know, Jake: He tried to help me through this. I could have moved on with him, but I kept myself stuck on you Cloud. I was stubborn, and I knew what I wanted. So I even pushed him away. I pushed away the guy who threw me a life preserver as I was drowning and just threw the thing back at him."

The scene at the beach where Jake tried to get Tifa to get into a relationship played just as Cloud had seen it. Jake had asked her to be with him and she had gently shoved him away. Then when he had told her he was leaving, Tifa lashed out at him. Tifa made a silent promise to contact Jake later and apologize. He had changed his cell phone number after he left, but Tifa was sure Yuffie had the number.

Memories played again from her time alone after Jake departed. She spent most of her time improving her drinks, using herself as a test subject. She'd usually pass out around twelve in the afternoon and wake up just in time to open the bar. She'd smile as the successful bar was the only thing she really had left in life. She'd still smile as the drunken patrons attempts to hook up with her and she'd playfully shoo them away.

"If Yuffie hadn't showed up that day, Cloud, I wouldn't be here right now. If you hadn't come home that night, she would have never found me in time."

Tifa turned to Cloud. "You've already saved me, Cloud." Smiling, she walked over to him, saying, "I think I'm ready to save myself now."

Cloud smiled as he felt the button in his hand. Pressing it, the warm feeling slowly drained from Tifa's body and Cloud's as they were both brought back to reality. Jeeves removed the equipment from their heads and helped them out of their chairs.

Cloud looked at the clock in the room: It read 1:30 AM, but, as before, both he and Tifa weren't least bit tired. Cloud thanked Jeeves and told him he was going to go for a moonlight walk with Tifa. Jeeves told them he would retire and with a quick good night, he left the room.

"So, you remember me telling you about the conversation I had with Jeeves the other day?"

Tifa folded her hands behind her back and leaned forward to gaze into Cloud's face. "I remember a certain someone promising to tell me about it, but never hearing about it."

"Ok, ok, I get it. Sorry; we just haven't had enough time alone today."

Tifa smiled, "I know, but believe it or not, I had fun with Yuffie today."

Cloud smirked, remembering how much Cid had cursed when he had gotten shot in the balls. "I had a good time today, too."

The couple walked in silence aways until Cloud broke the silence. "You know, your first memory was actually part of the conversation I had with Jeeves the other night."

"Really?"

"Yeah; you see, he and my dad served in the same unit together in the Wutain war. Jeeves was a good friend of my dad's and was with him when he was killed."

Tifa was speechless, but allowed Cloud to continue.

"He and my dad were supply runners for snipers. One day Jeeves said they were running some supplies to a group camped out in a cave. But when they got there, they found them all dead and got jumped by the Wutain fighters. They managed to kill them all off, but not before my father was mortally wounded. He carried my dad all the way to the medical team camped out a few miles from there. Before my dad died, he told Jeeves to give me that Mokume you're wearing around you neck, saying he knew his son already knew who to give it to."

Tifa blushed. "So you took what your dad said in my memory literally."

Cloud wrapped his arms around her as the cool breeze blew across them. "No, I knew it long before that."

With a kiss, the two joined hands and walked back to the mansion. However, when they got there, Cloud and Tifa both noticed they still weren't tired.

"What do you want to do?"

Cloud felt a chill run up his spine when Tifa's smirk appeared. "Well someone owes me for last night; I've gotta take my anger out on someone."

"Uh oh."

* * *

A/N Well everyone that's the last of the gateway machine and we're only two or three chapters off from the ending. However don't despair. Log onto my message board it's the web link in my profile. There you can not only find special information like spoilers, music used to write the chapters, and I'll even point out some things in the story you might have looked over, but you'll ALSO find a poll determining if this story deserves a sequel. So sign up!

I want to thank my wonderful BETA Calistar Heir for looking over this chapter and making it look much better!


	14. Chapter 14: Detox

**Chapter 14**

_Detox_

* * *

Tifa's hand trembled as it hovered above the number pad. The other hand clutched a piece of paper with ten digits written on it. Above the number was the name Jake Marshall. Yuffie was next to her to provide support, and Cloud waited outside the room, believing it best he wasn't there for this.

In truth, the vibrant martial artist wished her boyfriend was close by right now, but she knew it would be better for her to do this on her own. Finally finding the courage she needed, she quickly dialed the number in and the phone started ringing.

_"Please go to voice mail, please go to voice mail...," _Tifa pleaded silently in her head.

"Hello?" Only to have her prayer unanswered. Tifa locked up, so Yuffie stepped in.

"Jake, it's Tifa!" the young mischievous ninja yelled so the headset would pick it up.

"Tifa!?"

Tifa glared at Yuffie, but found she was now able to speak herself. "Yes, Jake, it's me."

There was a bit of silence before the conversation continued. "It's good to hear from you; how are you?"

"A lot better, but there's a long story."

"I've got nothing to do; go ahead, I'd like to hear it."

Tifa smiled as she dragged over a comfortable chair. She went over everything that had happened since their encounter at the beach, of course after an apology was made for her outburst. She also told him about her trip to the hospital serving as her wakeup call and Cloud's return and rescue of her. Finishing with a summary of the past few days at the ShinRa mansion, she left out the part about the Gateway machine, but told him about her moment of weakness the first night they were there.

"I'm happy for you, Tifa; it looks like you're finally on the right path."

"Thanks, Jake. What have you been up to these past few months?"

"I moved to Junon and I'm sort of settling down with my girlfriend here."

Tifa was so happy Jake had found someone she nearly squealed. "That's great news, Jake! You deserved this."

"Thanks, but you know I'm not perfect either."

"Well, we did meet at a substance abuse class. How have you been doing?"

"Haven't touched Valium since then, and I don't plan on it either."

"And I've been sober a whole week now, and counting, of course."

"That's wonderful, Tifa! I'll be cheering for you. Let me know if you ever want to come visit us; I'd love to see you and meet this Cloud fella."

"Actually... I know it's far off, but I wanted to invite you to the Christmas party next December."

Jake laughed. "Tifa, we just got by the start of summer a few days ago. You're already planning a Christmas party?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but I'll be celebrating being sober for a year then. So try and make it, ok?"

"I'll keep it in mind. Let me know a date around August, ok?"

"Ok, Jake. Thanks for being there for me."

"Would have done it all over again if I had to; take care of yourself, ok?"

"I will; you do the same."

Tifa slowly hung up the phone and a smile overcame her features. Yuffie gave her a hug.

"I'm getting better."

"Yep, now let's go get chocobo head."

Tifa giggled. "You better hope he didn't hear that."

Opening the door Cloud was standing there, waiting. A concerned expression adorned his face.

"How did it go?"

"Very well."

Cloud gave Tifa a quick kiss and gently intertwined her fingers with his as they walked down the hall. When he saw Yuffie try and walk past them, he tripped her.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Chocobo head?"

"Humpf; better treat me nice or it'll become your new name."

Cloud released Tifa's hand and got close to the young ninja's face, his expression emotionless. "Oh, the things I'd do if that happened."

Yuffie gulped and ran down the hall. Tifa was laughing and Cloud couldn't contain his smile.

"Well, it looks like I turned the tables on her; let's go grab breakfast."

---

The roar of numerous 2-cycle engines filled the air around the ShinRa mansion as the group departed towards the ocean shore. Cloud and Tifa on their ShinRa Banshee ATV blazed onward, followed by Barrett, Cid, and Yuffie and Vincent, whom also shared an ATV.

After breakfast Jeeves had mentioned to the group about a private beach north of the mansion that Rufus used as an ATV race course. Cid had jumped at the opportunity to take on the "muscular shitbag" in a race to prove who the better driver was. Barret, of course, didn't back down on the challenge, and the other two groups decided it would be fun to watch.

Once they reached the course, Cid and Barret quickly lined up at the starting point. Cloud and Tifa parked their ATV near Vincent and Yuffie's on a grass hill overlooking the course. The young ninja sprinted off towards the starting point to play the flag girl, while Cloud and Tifa took a seat near Vincent, Tifa relaxing in Cloud's lap.

"Looks like your girlfriend is excited."

"Yes, she's been looking forward to this since we left."

Tifa was confused. "Why's that?"

"We placed a small wager: my money's on Cid."

Cloud was surprised. "I never thought you were the betting type."

"I did it for her."

Tifa smiled. "That's nice of you to let her win."

Without his trademark outfit on, Cloud was able to see a smile cross Vincent's face. "I just made the bet to make her happy. I have no intention of losing my money, however."

"Go!"

The group snapped their attention to the racecourse, where both men made a quick jump off the line. With Cid's experience and weight, the pilot was able to easily take turns and use his lighter weight to attain a faster speed. This advantage didn't go unseen by Barret, who decided to start cutting through the course to make up for it.

"I hope you agreed on some rules to your bet, Vince."

"I'm afraid we didn't."

Soon the two racers came off the last jump… well, Cid took the jump and Barrett just went around it like the others. They were practically neck and neck when they came down the straightaway towards the finish line. Tifa was watching intently as they both crossed, seemingly at the same time; however, to Tifa, she was able to see Cid crossed a little before Barrett.

"Hmm; that seemed too close to call," said Vincent, unsure who won the bet.

"Teef?" Cloud smiled as he asked his girlfriend. "I know you could see who won."

Tifa nodded. "Cid crossed first, but it wasn't by much."

You could read the astonishment on Vince's face. "So even the ability of sight is heightened by Mako infusion."

Tifa scooted closer to Cloud, growing a little self-conscious. Cloud wrapped his arms around her and lifted her face to his so she could see his smile. "No; that's just my Tifa."

The two snuggled close as they watched their two friends down on the track argue who won the race as the sun set in the distance.

---

Lunch was over. Cloud had talked to Vincent about going into town with the guys for the afternoon. Tifa had protested; she missed the city, but Cloud made sure Yuffie would keep her at the mansion while he was away. Today, Cloud had to make a purchase, and the poor blonde swordsman wasn't going to live down the taunts of a certain pilot and muscle-bound, gun-armed man.

"You're buying a _what_?" Barret had to hear it one more time, thinking the car's engine had made him hear things.

"I'm buying her an engagement ring, but I'm not giving it to her right now."

"The fuck why not?" the married pilot exclaimed.

"It's too soon."

Vincent turned from his place in the driver's seat. "Then perhaps you should wait on making this purchase. These things aren't cheap."

Cloud smiled. "I know, but I've just had these weird thoughts lately... about family life." Cloud glared at the back seat when he heard Cid about to say something, silencing the pilot. "She's been doing very well lately, and I'm not sure when I'll feel right about asking her, but I know I want to be ready."

The blonde swordsman felt a heavy arm on his shoulder. When he turned to spot its owner he was face-to-face with a grinning Barret. "Spike, that's got to be the most grown-up thing I've ever heard you say. We'll help you out."

Cid stepped in. "Yeah, it's the least we can do for you kids. After that adventure you got us involved in, we got multimillion-a-year jobs. At least let us help you pay for the ring."

"That's alright guys, I've got enough saved."

"Spike, come on. This little guy says a lot of shit, but at least he's got a decent idea this time. Heck, Rufus offered you a job as head of security; that makes more than I do. So why didn't you take it?"

Cloud sighed. "Tifa would have killed me."

Vincent chuckled. "That makes sense."

Cloud put his hands behind his head. "She said that all the money in the world wouldn't change her mind about ShinRa."

"They a whole different bunch now. I wouldn't be workin' for 'em if they were still destroy'n the planet."

Cid reached in his jacket and slapped on another patch. "I got it, Spike: how about we try and convince Tifa about ShinRa? Hell, even that little punk Rufus would help ya out. He told us he still hasn't filled the job."

"I don't know, guys..."

Vincent smiled, knowing he held the ace. "It would mean no more delivery runs."

Barret quickly caught on "No more nights alone for Tifa."

Cid relaxed, feeling the patch work. "And a regular nine to five job means home for breakfast and for dinner."

---

Tifa and Cloud wished everyone goodnight as they left the den. Everyone had gathered downstairs to watch a movie together, and with it over, the group started to head out to their respective bed rooms.

Walking down the hallway, Tifa grabbed on to Clouds arm playfully. "I like what you said today."

Cloud smiled at his girlfriend's enthusiasm, but didn't understand what she was talking about. "What did I say?"

"You said 'my Tifa'." Tifa kissed Cloud and ran to the bedroom with Cloud in hot pursuit.

When they got inside, Cloud playfully pushed Tifa onto the bed and pinned her down. Tifa's smile turned into a sly grin.

"Mr. Strife; what are you planning on doing to me?"

"Talk."

Cloud gently got off of her and the two sat up on the bed.

"Fair enough; what's on your mind?"

"My job."

Tifa's expression got more serious knowing the conversation was going to get serious. "I'd like to talk about that, too."

"I want to support you, and Denzel, and even provide for Marlene while she lives with us, but that's hard to do on what I earn."

"Cloud, you know I'll always contribute with the money the bar makes. We'll get by."

"But Tifa, it isn't just that. I've realized while we've been here that it isn't just the money. It's the time apart my job causes between me and you."

Tifa broke her eye contact with Cloud and rubbed her elbow. "Yeah... there is that."

Cloud gently grabbed her hand. "I know you hate ShinRa, Teef, but it's changed. Even Barret works for them now. Heck, Cid's their chief pilot, and we know Rufus personally! How do you think we got this place?"

"I know, Cloud, and I've been trying to let go of things... like my hatred and things in my past... but I'll always remember what happened that day in our hometown. What happened to my father, my house, and later on our lives."

"Teef, you can't blame them for everything, though. Sephiroth was the reason your dad died and our hometown burned that night." Cloud placed his hand under Tifa's chin and guided it till her eyes met his again. "Our lives are for us to make. I want to make changes, just like you do, and this time I want to be with you all the time."

"I understand; but what does ShinRa have to do with this?"

"Tifa, Rufus offered me the job of head of security again."

"Oh, Cloud, you know how I feel about you working for them! Especially now that we're together; can't you see that?"

"I know, Tifa, but think about how much this would help us. I'd be gone from nine in the morning till five at night: that means everyday I'd eat breakfast with you and dinner. I'd be off on weekends, two weeks paid vacation every year and even a week off on Christmas and New Years."

"...It's tempting, Cloud."

"And no more of me leaving. I'll always be sleeping in the same bed." Cloud kissed Tifa to make sure his last point hit home. "With you beside me every single night."

Tifa smiled. "Well, in that case, can I at least think about it?"

Cloud smiled. "I figured on that, so I've got someone to come over and talk to us about it tomorrow."

"Who?"

"Why, President Rufus Shinra himself!"

Tifa giggled. "My! If the President himself wants my man so bad, I'll have to keep an open mind."

Cloud kissed Tifa goodnight. "That's all I'm asking."

---

A long limo pulled up to the ShinRa mansion. Jeeves approached it through the front entrance and opened the door. A large black man wearing a black suit with shades stepped out, followed by a smaller man with red hair dressed in a suit matching the other man's. They looked around, and then the red-haired man motioned inside the car in a few seconds. Another man in a white suit and blonde hair stepped out of the car. Jeeves closed the door behind him.

"Master Rufus; I'm glad to see you."

"Jeeves, please, I'm the one who pays you. Can't you just call me Rufus?"

"Old habits die hard, sir."

Rufus sighed. "Just promise me you'll work on it."

"Yes, sir."

The red-haired man laughed. "What's wrong, Rufus? All these titles and sirs make you feel old?"

Rufus glared at the red haired man. "Reno, you can just call me master for the rest of the day."

Reno's face changed from a smile to a frown instantly. His usually stoic partner chuckled quietly to himself. Reno, frustrated, went and punched him in the gut. The black man's expression immediately sobered as he pushed Reno to the ground and then followed Rufus inside.

"You oversized muscle-head! Rude, wait up!"

Reno ran inside to catch up with the group.

---

"This isn't what I was expecting."

Tifa jabbed Cloud in the side, reminding him he was being rude. "We're glad you could all make it. We haven't seen Rude or Reno in a long time."

Reno smiled. "Well, babe, if you want that to change, I can give you my number." Cloud glared at Reno, who quickly backed off. "But it looks like you've already got someone."

Tifa smiled and hung onto Clouds arm. "Let's get down to business, shall we?" Rufus called the room to order. "Cloud, as Cid and Barret informed you, my job offer to you is still on the table, but some things have changed from the original offer."

"Like?"

Rufus pulled out a folder and laid it on the table. "We've upped your benefits to make it more attractive."

Tifa frowned. "The benefits or pay isn't the problem. I'd like to know about what steps ShinRa is making to make sure it doesn't repeat past mistakes."

Rufus smiled. "Perhaps I should offer you a job as well, Ms. Lockhart, in our public relations department. Yes, I came prepared for that question as well; some of our plans might actually shock you."

Reno pushed a few buttons on a remote and the screen in the den brought up a power point presentation. Rufus narrated.

"First, ShinRa has been switching over all our plants to fusion power, which we developed shortly after the Sephiroth accident. We're in the process of shutting down the last reactor in the old Midgar right now."

Tifa wasn't really convinced. "What does this new fusion power run off of?"

"It's a combination of atom splitting and splicing. We use nuclear means to split atoms and then slam them into each other. It's environmentally safe, as we don't use enough nuclear material to cause a disaster, and the power produced is actually more powerful than mako."

"What are you doing to help the community?"

"We've managed to restore Midgar completely, and now we're starting to renovate the slum areas. We've already set up a wonderful community in sector 1 and installed ventilation systems to keep the pollution out of the area. We're trying to do the rest with the other sectors, but we've run into trouble with crime and stopping our people from working in the slum areas."

"What about the money, where's it all coming from? You're not taxing the citizens of the slums higher to pay for it?"

"Of course not! My father lived a little more lavishly than I care to, so we've been selling off some of his possessions and properties. That alone is more than enough to pay for the slum revitalization project, plus with the extra revenue we're making off of fusion power, since it doesn't cost as much to produce, we've got plenty of plans waiting, too. We're planning on designing a huge amusement park for kids and families. We're putting together ideas for a mass air transportation network to link all the major cities of the world, but there's just one huge problem."

Tifa was a little concerned where this was going. "What would that be?"

"Crime: there're criminal groups all over the world, and some of them have managed to get a hold of our technology from old sights. Worse yet, we've even heard of some of Hojo's experiments getting loose with a few rouge groups."

"And how does this concern Cloud?"

"Your boyfriend has a ton of military experience, plus the fact he's the lone remaining soul with a Mako infusion percentage of over 23 makes him one of the most effective fighters on earth. He'd be the perfect man to run our security division."

Rufus turned off the presentation. "We need him, Tifa."

A silence filled the room then Tifa began to smile. "Let's talk about benefits."

Rufus smiled. "Cid called me last night about some particulars. I've agreed to the following: Cloud can only be sent out on assignment for as long as I'm willing to give him a paid vacation. Plus, that may not exceed two weeks unless there's a state of war."

"Go on."

"That's in addition to his two weeks paid vacation, already making the possibility for a full month off paid vacation. Your entire family is covered under our health insurance program, and since Cloud would be an officer, we'd pick up all your deductibles. His retirement is kept with sharing in our corporate stock. Your entire family will be under Turk watch to prevent anything from happening to them." Rufus caught Cloud's worried look. "The team would be Elena and our new member, Sion." Cloud looked relieved and Rufus continued. "Your pay would exceed one billion gil a year, that plus profit sharing in the corporation would take care of you for quite some time."

"What about living arrangements?"

"I understand how close your bar is to you, Tifa, but I was also made aware of the reason you came down here. Included with my offer is a large spacious house with more than enough room for you and your family near ShinRa headquarters and away from the slums, at least until the revitalization project is complete. Schooling at the best schools will be provided as well."

"Transportation?"

Rufus sighed. "With what I'm paying you, I'm sure you can handle that yourselves. I'm giving you a three million gil signing bonus."

Cloud looked at Tifa for an answer. The raven haired martial artist carefully weighed the decisions before a smile crossed her face. "Go ahead, Cloud; if you want."

Rufus pushed some papers towards Cloud, but the blonde swordsman didn't sign. "One more thing."

Rufus eyebrows perked. "That being?"

"I stay here with Tifa until years' end."

Reno choked on the drink he had prepared for himself. Rude cringed in anticipation of Cloud's request for over half a year's vacation.

"I'll give you the signing bonus, but you won't be on salary until you start in January."

"Agreed." Cloud signed the papers and both he and Rufus stood.

"Welcome to Shinra, Chief of Security Cloud Strife."

Cloud shook Rufus' hand. "Just call me Cloud."

Rufus smiled. "Trust me, I hate titles just as much as you do, but welcome to the new ShinRa."

Tifa walked between the two men. "Would you all like to stay for dinner?"

Reno spoke up. "Love to, babe."

Rufus turned and glared at the red haired Turk. "Reno?"

"Yes… Master?"

"I'd like you to eat your dinner separately, early with Rude, and watch the perimeter while we dine."

Rude jabbed Reno in the ribs. "Oww! Man, sorry, I get it."

"Reno?"

"Yes, Master, understood, Master."

Once Rude and Reno had disappeared, Cloud and Tifa laughed.

"'Master'?"

Rufus smiled. "Sometimes, I just have to keep him in line."

Tifa hugged Cloud. "I know what you mean."

Jeeves walked into the room, holding a phone. "Master Rufus, Mrs. ShinRa is on the phone for you."

Now Cloud laughed. "I never would have thought the president of ShinRa would find a woman to keep him in line."

Rufus went to grab the phone but turned to Cloud and Tifa before he left the room. "I can say the same for you, Cloud."

* * *

_Wow that went fast. I had this thing at three pages for over a week and sat down here in the living room of my beach house and bam wrote the rest in under an hour…guess that's what inspiration will do to you. Wonder what movie inspired me this much? Well long onto my message board's members only section to find out. Its free and a great place to meet people._

_Thanks to all my reviewers and my BETA _Calistar Heir_ for the great job she did on this._

PS The next chapter is the last…want a sequel? Well SIGN UP FOR THE MESSAGE BOARD AND VOTE!!!


	15. Chapter 15: Advent Hearts

Chapter 15  
Advent Hearts

* * *

**_December 24_**

"Well, Ms. Lockhart, you've managed to make a full recovery. Your liver function is normal and your body seems to have fully adjusted to the mako. As long as you're careful, you'll be just fine."

Tifa relaxed her grip on Cloud's hand. "Thanks, doctor."

"You're welcome; now, I'm going to head back to Midgar and spend Christmas Eve with the family. You all have a Merry Christmas."

"You too, doctor; and thank you," the blonde swordsman thanked the doctor and showed him to the door while Tifa laid back on the bed.

Downstairs, the rest of the group was busy decorating. Cid and Barrett had just gotten back early that morning and were helping Jeeves bring the alcohol back up from the basement. Yuffie and Vincent, who had opted to stay the entire year with Cloud and Tifa, were hanging up decorations.

In the center of the rec room was a huge Christmas tree. Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, and Yuffie had spent a good portion of the previous day decorating it. It was full of white lights, and the ornaments were all either silver or golden in color. It made for a really nice look and Cloud found himself captivated by it.

Cloud placed his hand in his pocket and fingered the small velvet box he had hidden. _"This would be the perfect place to do it."_

"Cloud?"

The ex ShinRa guard nearly jumped out of his skin. Tifa had snuck up behind him.

"What's in your pocket?"

Cloud looked down at his pants and noticed the box did make a noticeable bulge. "Ah, hahaha, nothing; how about a drink to celebrate your bill of clean health?"

Tifa frowned. "Cloud, I just got over my alcoholism; I don't want to celebrate that by drinking."

Cloud's mood was instantly shot down. He had let that out just by instinct, trying to change the subject. "Sorry Teef. How about we go help everyone get ready for the party? You've already made sure everyone's coming, right?"

"Yeah; we've only got to set the food out. Then, of course, I have to change into my dress."

Cloud's eyes went foggy as the daydream started. He remembered seeing the dress Tifa was talking about. It was a nice, skimpy, short, white dress. He had seen her try it on with Yuffie when they ventured over to the city one afternoon and he'd had to restrain himself from jumping onto her. Over the past year they had been at the house, Cloud and Tifa's relationship had grown by leaps and bounds, but they still hadn't joined in the biblical sense, but Cloud had a feeling that wasn't far off.

"Cloud?"

Cloud snapped out of his daydream. "Yeah, sorry Tifa, I'll grab the tables and you go check on the food."

Cloud watched Tifa walk into the kitchen. Truth be told, he was amazed at her, how she had overcome everything this past year. She hadn't had one relapse since the first incident the night they arrived. She had helped him overcome his depression, and he had helped her battle her addiction. Together they made each other happier than they ever thought possible, and it was only getting better.

Thinking along those lines, Cloud started to smile. The memories they shared over the past year easily put him in a good mood, and the thought of living the rest of his life like the past year, with Tifa by his side, made it seem like paradise.

That's when it hit him. _"It's time." _Fingering the velvet box in his hand, Cloud started to go over the words in his head, waiting in anticipation of the Christmas party.

* * *

**Later That Evening…**

The house was filled with new life as the guests started to arrive. First to show up was Cait Sith along with Red XIII. Cid had gone to pick up his wife, and his new daughter Saferia. Barrett also made a quick trip to pick up Marlene and Denzel, who were overjoyed to see Cloud and Tifa again. Soon after, Rufus showed up with Reno, Rude, and Elena and joined in on the party.

The festivities were going along as planned, but Cloud noticed Tifa seemed a bit uncomfortable. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, whispering in her ear, "What's wrong?"

Tifa sighed. "I was hoping a friend of mine would make it, but it doesn't look like he's going to show up."

Before Cloud could answer, the doorbell rang. Jeeves answered it and a young man accompanied by a woman around the same age walked in. Tifa locked eyes with the man and got excited. Forgetting about her predicament she ran and hugged the man.

"Jake! I was beginning to think you weren't coming!"

Jake looked over at his girlfriend, who seemed a little annoyed at the attention Tifa was giving him. Cloud didn't seem to care, though, already knowing who the man was. He walked up to them.

"You must be Jake."

Jake let go of Tifa and extended his hand to Cloud. "You must be Cloud Strife. Tifa's told me a lot about you."

"I can say the same about you. I can't thank you enough for being there for her while I was gone."

Jake smiled. "As long as you take good care of her, don't worry about it." Jake wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "Besides, I'm settling down next month. This is my fiancé, Cheryl."

Tifa looked at Cheryl's hand and admired her ring. "Oh, it's so pretty. Congratulations! I'm very happy for you both."

Cheryl's mood softened at Tifa's kind words. "Thanks. Is there anything to drink around here?"

Jake visibly stiffened. He leaned down to whisper in Cheryl's ear, but Tifa cut him off. "There's some eggnog I made up in the rec room. Put a lot of Southern Comfort in there so it should warm you up."

Tifa noticed Jake's look towards her. "Its alright, Jake, the doctor cleared me, I have no intention of going back to a 24 hour drunk." Tifa grabbed Cloud. "Not with this guy around."

Cloud kept his arms around Tifa and looked to Jake and Cheryl. "Well, join the party; now that everyone's here we get officially get it started."

The kids were running around playing with Red XIII and Cait Sith, Cid was playing a heated game of Halo with Barrett, and Vincent and Yuffie were chatting with Reno and Elena, who happened to be the newest couple on the block. Tifa mainly stayed with Cloud, but broke off later on to talk with Cheryl. Cloud didn't notice when Rufus snuck up behind him.

"So, you're going to pop the question tonight, Cloud?"

Cloud jumped and quickly spun around to meet the President's gaze. "Am I that easy to see through?"

"No, this just seemed to be the prefect time. Why not now?"

Cloud felt his heart beat faster. "Now?"

"Of course now; afterwards I have an early Christmas gift for you, but seeing as your having a little trouble here, I'll help you along." Rufus hit a button on a remote, ending the music. Tapping his spoon against his glass he got everyone's attention. "Thank you everyone. Mr. Strife here has an announcement."

Cloud wanted to just disappear as all eyes locked onto him. He turned to glare at Rufus, but the ShinRa president had a huge grin spread across his face. Cloud knew now there was no turning back.

"Tifa, could you come here please?"

Confused, the raven-haired girl met Cloud in front of the large Christmas tree. Cloud held her hands and looked straight into her eyes, avoiding the gaze of the crowd, too scared it would make him nervous. "Everyone, this past year hasn't been easy for Tifa or myself. We had a bunch of things to overcome. Tifa battling to beat her addiction to alcohol, and I was dealing with a huge case of depression."

Cloud found the courage to leave Tifa's eyes and look around the crowd. "But this past year as we've been recovering has been like paradise for me, and I know I owe all my friends for that feeling, but I also know without Tifa it would have been meaningless."

Cloud slowly got down on one knee and Tifa turned bright red. Tears started to fall from her eyes as Cloud stared up at her. He reached into his pocket and retrieved the velvet box. "Tifa, this past year with you has been the best year of my life, and I want the rest of my life to stay this way, with you." Cloud opened the box and presented it to Tifa. "Tifa Lockhart, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Tifa covered her mouth realizing she had spoken a little too loud. Everyone smiled; she removed her hands from her mouth a little more in control. "Yes, Cloud."

Cloud took her in her arms and, ignoring everyone else at the party, kissed her as passionately as possible. Hoots and hollers erupted from the party guests as the couple continued there public display of affection.

Later on, once the excitement had calmed down and everyone had had a chance to congratulate Tifa and Cloud on their engagement, the party had continued. Tifa and Cloud both had a couple cups of spiked eggnog and were feeling a little more inclined to join the party mood. Yuffie had had one too many and Vincent was trying to talk her out of dancing on the bar in her skimpy Santa outfit. Unfortunately, Yuffie then revealed to the party guests the outfit she was wearing was a gift for Vince because he had a fetish for having sex with girls in Santa outfits. After Cid and Barrett's laughter had calmed down, everyone gathered around the tree to exchange presents.

Cloud kept Tifa close to him, not wanting to let go for anything. Tifa just kept playing with the diamond ring on her finger, the excitement still causing butterflies in her stomach. Cloud's touch had her on Cloud Nine as she sat there and let her mind wander into a fantasy daydream of her future with her childhood sweetheart.

Cloud was also playing through a fantasy in his head until someone tapped him on the shoulder. With an annoyed sigh, Cloud turned to meet the offender and was surprised to see Reno looking a little embarrassed.

"Wanted to say congrats on you two getting engaged and all."

Cloud was confused. It wasn't like Reno to be so… normal. "Thanks."

"Yeah... boss wants to see ya, too."

Disappointed he'd have to leave his love's side, he gently pushed her forward and stood up.

"Cloud?"

"Just got to go talk to Rufus." Cloud kissed her. "I'll be right back."

Tifa smiled. "Hurry back."

Walking behind Reno, Cloud was lead into the main dining area where Rufus was chatting with Jeeves. Beside them was a suit covered in plastic. Cloud was dreading this, he hated to dress up.

"Cloud! Congratulations!" Rufus faked a surprise.

"Yeah, and thanks for your help." The sarcasm oozed off of Cloud's words.

"Think nothing of it. Now, for you to help me, I'd like to announce to everyone my new Chief of Security to everyone."

"Sure."

Cloud was confused when he saw Rufus smile. Reno picked up the suit and pulled off the plastic cover. Cloud nearly gagged. It was a military style suit with emblems, patches, tassels, and everything all over it. Reno and Rude both had smiles plastered on their faces. Rufus had his hand under his chin, studying the suit. "I'm getting another one made up, but I was able to have this one tailored to your size for your announcement tonight."

"No way!"

"Oh Cloud, yes way. Especially after that three million gil bonus you received."

Cloud sighed and grabbed the suit. He walked into the bathroom to change and could hear Reno chuckling through the door.

---

Rufus stood in the center of the party and tapped his glass with a fork once again calling the guest's attention.

"Thank you. I'm afraid this time my news isn't quite as exciting as an engagement, but nonetheless it's still important. As you all know, throughout the world we've been having trouble with renegade groups. As the head of ShinRa, I've had countless requests for strengthened security at our cities. As some of you might have heard, we recently had an attack on Junon last week."

Behind Rufus, a screen descended. A projector showed a picture of a human-like being that was grotesquely mutated. A gasp echoed through the room. Rufus signaled for everyone to quiet down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I didn't come here to scare you. Quite the opposite, because tonight I'll be introducing the first step to our solution."

The creature on the screen slowly transformed back into a human. "Through our research with Mako, we have been able to design a process to take these mutated humans, remove the Mako from their bodies, and turn them back into their former selves. Mind you, this technology is still in its infant stages, but we have been able to use these mutants that we have captured for research purposes. Keep in mind, we are not experimenting on live people; these mutants were killed in order to keep the peace."

Barret raised his hand. "So you aint try'n to start no more shit like that crazy ass Hojo?"

Rufus sighed. "Professor Hojo is perhaps the biggest black spot the ShinRa corporation. In dealing with these mutants, we have no other alternative but to kill them. We can't hold them in conventional cells, and through the research we've found that without a supply of Mako, their bodies start to degenerate. Eventually they suffer extreme organ failure and die off."

Cid now had a question. "So how exactly are ya creepy bastards in research trying to deal with this?"

"Our researchers while discovering our newest type of power supply known as fusion power stumbled across an interesting fact: Fusion power actually acts as a counter balance to Mako power. The fusion power, while environmentally safe to the planet, is almost deadly to Mako cells. It splits the Mako cells down to the point of them being so dilute they don't have an affect anymore. In the case of our mutant friends here, they break down the Mako cells to the point they are passed through the human body and after about a week of carefully monitored recovery, they should return to their human form."

Rufus quickly foresaw the next question. "Yes, I said 'should'. You must realize, whoever out there is subjecting these people to high levels of Mako energy doesn't have any care for their wellbeing and it's extremely hard to undo what they have done. Again, while this process is still in it's infant stages, it is promising to help these victims. With that, I should introduce the next part of my surprise. I'm sure you all here know this man, as he is one of several unique individuals who saved the world more than once in the past few years."

Cloud walked up the stage in his uniform, looking ridiculous. He could hear Cid and Barret snickering from the crowd and instantly felt embarrassed to be on stage; even Rufus was smiling at him. "Please welcome ShinRa's new Chief of Security, Cloud Strife."

A resounding applause filled the large rec room. Cloud felt a little more comfortable especially when he caught his fiancé's smile. He waved to the crowd and sat in a chair near the podium as Rufus continued with his speech.

---

The party goers had left and the crew was busy cleaning up. Cloud had quickly changed out of the gaudy military uniform the moment he was excused off the stage. He caught Tifa's eye from across the room, but before he could get to her side, Jeeves blocked his path.

"Cloud, President Rufus wanted to speak with you. You as well, Madam Lockheart."

Tifa smiled. "It won't be long before it's Madam Strife, Jeeves."

"And a congratulations to you both. I'm very happy for both of you. Now, if you would follow me, please."

Jeeves led them past the kitchen and dining room towards the rec room where the Gateway Machine was stored. There they found Rufus, Rude, and Reno standing around the machine.

Rufus noticed them entering and motioned for Jeeves to fetch something from the other side of the room. "Cloud, remember when I told you about a present?"

Cloud noticed Jeeves walk up behind Rufus, holding a folder. "I'll warn you, this isn't going to be a delightful surprise, and I haven't been keeping this from you: we were just made aware a few weeks ago. I wanted to confirm it before I brought it to your attention."

Tifa looked over Cloud's shoulder as he was handed the folder and he started to open it. Inside was a cover sheet reading "Jenvoa's Gate Project". As Cloud flipped through the pages he saw images of highly infused human beings, data read outs, reports signed by the infamous Professor Hojo, and other assorted documents. However, when Cloud came to one particular page he froze. "Alex Strife."

"Yes, Cloud: your father. We received a report last week from a group that raided an underground lab that one of those creatures was seen coming out from. That's where we found that folder."

Cloud continued to flip through the pages. Images of various experiments filled the documents. Cloud was disgusted at some of the images: one showed Hojo himself injecting pure mako into a man strapped down to a table.

"I've looked into Hojo's notes and confirmed it. Jenova's Gate was supposed to create a being as powerful as Jenova using the highest possible dosage of Mako in a human body. As you can see, the results are pretty gruesome."

Cloud was clearly shocked. "What about my father?"

"Your father was the first victim Hojo got his hands on. Straight from the Wutain war front, your father was declared dead, but Hojo was able to revive him. He then used your father to test how much Mako the body could handle. Hojo wasn't able to contain him and your father escaped. We know he's alive, but we have no idea where."

"How do you know he's still alive?"

Rufus handed Cloud another folder. "This is your first job as Chief of Security. After learning about these people continuing Hojo's experiments and unleashing these creatures on our towns, I launched Operation Phoenix. We need to track down the labs and people creating these creatures and stop them while containing the creatures at the same time. While you're busy with that, Reeve and the research division are hard at work coming up with a reversal process for this and, hopefully, we can turn these creatures back into the people they once were."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Last week, a man spotted a deformed human-like creature that matched the picture of your father in that file. We can't be sure, but the sketch the artist got from the witness's description was almost a dead-on match."

Tifa grabbed Cloud's hand "So..."

"Yes, Cloud, your father is alive. And if we play our cards right, we can get him back."

* * *

_Story End_

_You guys have no idea how hard this was to write. I hit a huge writers block and it just seemed nothing could get me though, but some how it happened. Maybe it had to do with me asking out a lesbian on a date, or maybe the awesome Kenny Chesney concert, or maybe just maybe it had to do with the fact I sat down and refused to get up until I finished this. What ever caused it this story is now finished. Want a sequel? GO TO THE MESSAGE BOARD AND VOTE ON IT! Its in the members only section so you'll have to sign up for an ID (Yes its Free!) but the poll is up and running and waiting for ya'll. Big thanks to my BETA _Calistar Heir for getting this edited, without her this story might have never been finished!

_PS I didn't know the girl was a lesbian when I asked her out, she looked completely normal…and hot…damn that sucks._


End file.
